Defining Moments
by naro94
Summary: Prequel zu "What Brings Us Closer Together" genehmigte Übersetzung! Wes und David reichen Blaine nach Attacke beim Sadie-Hawkins-Tanz eine helfende Hand. Was daraus entsteht, ist eine tiefe Freundschaft.
1. Chapter 1

Prequel zu "What Brings Us Closer Together" genehmigte Übersetzung! Wes und David reichen Blaine nach Attacke beim Sadie-Hawkins-Tanz eine helfende Hand. Was daraus entsteht, ist eine tiefe Freundschaft.

Defining Moments

Dies ist praktisch die Vorgeschichte von What Brings Us Closer Together. Man braucht allerdings kein Vorwissen aus WBUCT. Die Originale stammen von CrazedLunatic (FFN). Betaleserin ist Sherry05.

**Wie alles begann**

„Bist du sicher, dass wir ihn im Krankenhaus besuchen sollten? Meinst du nicht, dass wir warten sollten, bis er zu Hause ist?", wisperte Wes laut, als er und sein bester Freund David den Flur im dritten Stock des Nationwide Children's Hospital in Westerville hinunter liefen.

„Alles, was wir tun, ist ihm anzubieten ihn an der Dalton herum zu führen und so. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir versuchen, ihm irgendwas zu verkaufen.", antwortete David ein wenig nervös. „Ich denke nicht, dass es ihn stört… Ich habe einige Male mit ihm geredet. Er wirkte immer wirklich nett… still, aber wirklich nett."

„Ich wäre auch still, wenn ich solch einen Vater hätte. Er sieht wirklich –." Wes brach ab als er Davids Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Entschuldige. Aber du weißt, dass es wahr ist. Du bist nur zu höflich, um es zu sagen."

„Wir sollten wahrscheinlich rein gehen. Mom wird sich Sorgen machen, wenn wir zu lange brauchen. Vielleicht hätten wir sie mitbringen sollen… Seine Eltern könnten uns nicht hinein lassen."

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden im Krankenhaus besucht.", sagte Wes nachdenklich, sich umsehend. „Die Wände sind sehr hell."

„Es ist ein Kinderkrankenhaus. Und er liegt nicht im Sterben, Wes.", seufzte David ein wenig. „Mom hat gesagt, dass das die Zimmernummer ist. Bitte, um Himmels Willen, versuch nicht ihn dazu zu zwingen den Warblers beizutreten. Wir wollen, dass er das Gefühl hat, zu uns kommen zu können, wenn er etwas braucht. Das ist der Sinn dieses Besuches. Du wirst ihm Angst machen."

„Gut, gut. Ich werde das Wort Warbler nicht erwähnen. Aber wenn ich den Club nicht fördere, werde ich niemals im Vorstand sein, wenn ich ein Senior bin und ich möchte diesen Hammer.", sagte Wes und sah zur Tür. „Lass und gehen. Ich habe noch nie wirklich mit ihm geredet, also solltest du vorgehen. So könnte es weniger komisch werden."

„Okay.", nickte David und klopfte drei Mal leise an Blaines Krankenhauszimmertür, bevor er sie langsam öffnete und seinen Kopf herein streckte. „Mr. Und Mrs. Anderson, wir wollten nur Blaine besuchen – oh. Du bist alleine."

Blaine Anderson sah von seinem Buch auf, die haselnussbraunen Augen vor Schock geweitet.

„Er… wir wollten nur…"

„Heilige. Scheiße.", sagte Wes und kam hinter David hinein.

Blaine runzelte die Stirn und holte tief Luft und sagte nichts. Er versuchte krampfhaft, nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass zwei Leute – einer, den er nicht einmal kannte – in seinem Krankenzimmer waren. Ihn in dem unbequemen Pyjama sehend, die seine Mutter gebracht hatte, und mit den blauen Flecken auf seinem Gesicht. Nicht im Geringsten peinlich.

„Wer hat dir das angetan?", fragte Wes unverblümt.

„Weiß nicht.", log Blaine. „Was wollt ihr?" Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Er hatte nicht so gemein klingen wollen. „Ich meine… ich meine warum seid ihr hier?"

„Wo sind deine Eltern?", fragte David leise und kam etwas näher. Jetzt wünschte er sich wirklich, dass seine Mom mitgekommen wäre, weil Blaine einen Erwachsenen bei sich brauchte. Irgendjemanden bei sich. Aber eindeutig war er ganz alleine. „Bist du alleine?"

„Mein Dad ist arbeiten.", war alles, was Blaine sagte, seine Augen auf das Buch geheftet, als er es schloss.

„Deine Mutter arbeitet nicht.", sagte David. „Wo ist sie?"

„Sie ist nicht hier." Blaines Stimme war sanft und es war schwer die Worte zu verstehen, weil er noch immer hinunter sah, die Stimme gedämpft.

David trat weiter in den Raum, erst stoppend, als er das Bett erreicht hatte. „Du beginnst nach den Winterferien an der Dalton, richtig?"

Blaine biss sich auf die Lippe und sagte nichts.

„Wir wollen dich herumführen.", fuhr David fort, als ob Blaine geantwortet hätte. „Wes und ich – ich weiß, dass du nicht oft mit ihm redest, aber er geht auch dorthin – aber wir würden dich gerne… herumführen. Wenn du uns lässt?"

Blaine zuckte mit einer Schulter und wimmerte ein wenig.

Wes trat näher ans Bett, sich hinunter beugend. „Was diese Kinder dir angetan haben, ist nicht okay."

Blaine sah auf, Tränen füllten seine Augen. Er öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn wieder und sah weg.

„Bist du seit dem Tanz am Freitag alleine?", fragte David leise.

„M-Meine Mom und Dad waren Freitag h-hier. S-Sie sind gegangen, als ich das Zimmer bekommen habe." Blaines Stimme brach und seine Schultern begannen zu zittern. „Meine M-Mom hat mich g-gestern besucht."

„Machst du Witze?", fragte David und legte sehr vorsichtig eine Hand auf Blaines Schulter. Er kannte allerdings die Antwort. Blaine machte keine Witze. „Blaine, wann wirst du entlassen?"

„H-Heute Abend.", würgte Blaine.

„Möchtest du heute Nacht mit zu mir und Wes kommen?", fragte David. „Wir wollen Junk Food essen und die ganze Nacht aufbleiben, um lustige Filme zu sehen."

„Ich d-denke nicht, dass ihr mich in eurem Haus wollt." Blaine holte tief Luft und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Machst du Witze? Meine Mom meint, dass du der hinreißendste Junge überhaupt bist.", sagte David sanft. „Und es wird etwas langweilig nur mit uns beiden. Je mehr desto besser."

Blaine hob eine Hand und rieb sich die mit Tränen gefüllten Augen. „S-Seid ihr s-sicher?"

„Ja.", nickte David und lächelte Blaine traurig an. „Wir sind ganz sicher."

„Übrigens, ich bin Wes.", sagte Wes und streckte seine Hand für Blaine aus. „Ich hatte noch nie wirklich die Möglichkeit mit dir zu reden, weil wir in der Kirche auf unterschiedlichen Seiten sitzen, aber ich habe mich gefragt… ob du singen kannst?"

Als nächstes: Dalton


	2. Chapter 2

**Dalton**

„Also, meinst du, du kannst es?", fragte David fröhlich. „Oder sollen wir noch einmal deinen Klassenraum suchen?"

„Noch wichtiger, erinnerst du dich, wie du zu den Schlafräumen kommst?", fragte Wes. „Das ist sehr wichtig."

Blaine, der noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt war in David und Wes Freunde gefunden zu haben, aber sehr langsam begann, sich wohl mit ihnen zu fühlen, biss sich auf die Lippe und sah sich in dem großen Raum um. Es war sein zweiter Abend an der Dalton und sich daran zu erinnern, wo er war… lief nicht gerade gut. „Wo sind wir noch einmal?"

Wes und David lachten beide, aber nicht auf eine gemeine Art.

„Die Cafeteria ist dort entlang." David zeigte nach links. „Also…?"

„Sind die Zimmer…" Blaine biss sich wieder auf die Lippe und zeigte in die entgegen gesetzter Richtung. „Dort entlang?"

„So ungefähr…", sagte Wes und gestikulierte Blaine fort zu fahren.

„Da entlang und hoch -."

David schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nach unten?"

„Und du hast gesagt, dass du hoffnungslos bist.", grinste Wes. „Es ist gut, dass du alle deine Kurse mit mir oder David hast, hmm? Wer weiß, wo du sonst landen würdest."

„Die Cafeteria ist da entlang… die Zimmer in die Richtung und unten…", murmelte Blaine zu sich selbst. „Die Bibliothek ist dort… das Büro oben?"

„Mhmm.", nickte David einmal. „Also wo ist dein erster Kurs?"

„Ich werde mich niemals an das alles erinnern.", seufzte Blaine und rieb seine Stirn. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Psht. Das hält mich von einer langweiligen Quantenphysikunterhaltung mit Thad ab.", schnaubte David. „Bitte lass dir Zeit."

„Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen, als wir mit Blaine herein gekommen sind?", kicherte Wes.

Blaine sah hinunter. Hasste ihn jetzt schon jemand? Das musste ein neuer Rekord sein, selbst für ihn.

„Geh nicht mit ihm aus.", sagte David und stieß Blaines Arm an. „Bitte geh nicht mit ihm aus. Er hat Stalker-Tendenzen."

Blaines Augen weiteten sich. „Was? Warum sollte ich mit ihm ausgehen?"

„Das war eigentlich ein Witz.", lachte David. „Aber er hat dich die ganze Zeit angegafft, während wir dich herum geführt haben."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Blaine zögerlich. Er hatte Thad kaum bemerkt, aber er hatte sich auch den Raum voller Ehrfurcht angesehen. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass die Dalton eine Schule war. Seine Schule war. Wenn man die Umstände nicht bedachte, war er irgendwie froh hier zu sein. Vielleicht.

„Ganz sicher." David stieß ihn wieder an. „Ich bin überrascht, dass er keine Fliegen mit dem Mund gefangen hat."

„Mmmh." Blaine lief los, blindlings hoffend, dass er in die Richtung seines ersten Kurses lief. Er wurde immer wieder umgedreht was überwältigend war, um das Mindeste zu sagen.

„Nein, nein, nein. Ich werde aufhören, bevor du noch verwirrter bist.", sagte Wes und unterbrach damit beides, seinen Weg und seine Gedanken. „Du gehst in die falsche Richtung."

Blaine biss sich hart auf die Lippe und versuchte dem intensiven Drang zu widerstehen plötzlich zu weinen. Er war vierzehn. Zu alt, um zu weinen. Es war schwer nicht von den ganzen Veränderungen überwältigt zu sein, die er durchmachte. Er hatte nicht nur neue Freunde, – waren sie schon seine richtigen Freunde? – eine neue Schule und ein neues Zuhause. Wer wäre nicht überwältigt? Ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Dalton drei Mal größer schien, als sie ausgesehen hatte, als er sich letzte Woche angemeldet hatte. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Hey, ist schon gut. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du noch verwirrter bist.", sagte Wes. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Nicht wirklich.", murmelte Blaine.

„Komm.", seufzte David und führte Blaine und Wes zu einer Sitzecke mit Tischen und Stühlen. „Was ist los? Gestern konntest du es."

Blaine presste seine Lippen zusammen und machte keine Anstalten, um sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Stattdessen stand er mit seiner Armen vor der Brust verschränkt da.

„Ich weiß, dass du gestresst bist, aber du hast Unterricht mit uns beiden, Wes und mir. Wir werden sicher stellen, dass du ankommst.", versicherte David ihm. „Es wird alles gut werden."

„Warum helft ihr mir so viel?", fragte Blaine sanft.

„Weil wir deine Freunde sind, Blaine.", sagte David.

Blaine biss sich auf die Lippe und gab zu: „Ich schätze, dass ich noch nicht daran gewöhnt bin."

David und Wes tauschten Blicke aus, nicht wissend was sie sagen sollten. Sie wussten sehr wenig über Blaines Freunde – nur dass seine ‚Freunde' diejenigen waren, die ihn im November zusammen geschlagen hatten. Es musste komisch für ihn sein.

Blaine strich sich durch seine Locken und runzelte die Stirn. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich denke, dass ich nur nervös bin. Ich möchte nicht komisch sein. Es tut mir Leid."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.", sagte Wes und setzte sich endlich an einen nahen Tisch, statt in der Mitte des Raumes zu stehen. Er bedeutete Blaine und David sich ebenfalls zu setzen, was sie taten.

„Ich schätze, dass ich einfach darauf warte, was Falsches zu sagen und euch beide von mir weg zu treiben.", sagte Blaine leise. „Wir alle wissen, wie meine letzte Freundschaft zu jemandem geendet hat…"

„Ich war noch nie für Gewalt.", saget Wes fröhlich. „Außer du nimmst das letzte Stück Peperoni-Pizza. Wenn du mir das antust, könnte ich auf deinen Arm schlagen. Das ist so weit, wie meine Gewalttendenzen gehen."

„Ich kann keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun.", zuckte David mit den Schultern. „Entschuldige. Ich könnte dich vielleicht mit Papier schneiden, wenn du mich wirklich wütend machst."

Blaine blinzelte zu den beiden Jungs neben sich und lachte dann leise.

„Ich hab schon gedacht, dass wir was Falsches gesagt haben.", sagte Wes und seufzte erleichtert.

„Ich hoffe, dass du weißt, dass fast alles, was wir sagen Scherze sind.", fügte David hinzu. „Wenn wir eine Grenze überschreiten, sag es uns einfach."

„Wirklich.", nickte Wes ernst. „Wir hätten es lieber, dass du es uns sagst, als ohne es zu wissen deine Gefühle zu verletzen."

„Außerdem wollen wir auf deiner Seite sein. Du hast keinen Mitbewohner.", grinste David. „Was heißt, dass wir alle in dein Zimmer gehen und gute Filme und Serien auf deinem Computer schauen können, ohne, dass uns jemand nervt."

„Er hat ein Einzelzimmer, weil er mitten im Schuljahr gewechselt hat!", schnappte Wes nach Luft. „Dass du zur Dalton gekommen bist, war das Beste was mir passiert ist, seit sie angefangen haben freitags Mozzarella-Sticks zu machen."

Blaine sah ihn zufrieden an. Dann sagte er lächelnd: „Ich bin auch froh, dass ich hier bin."

„Ich habe nur eine Frage.", sagte Wes und zeigte auf Blaines Kopf. „Wie um Himmels Willen lebst du mit solchen Locken?"

„Oh. Er… Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte meine Haare einfach immer so.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Es ist schwierig die Locken zu bändigen, also lasse ich sie einfach… so." Er zeigte auf seine Haare.

„Wirst du sie jemals abschneiden?", fragte David neugierig.

„Irgendwann schätze ich.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Aber sie sind auch dann noch schwer zu bändigen, wenn sie kurz sind. Und es dauert fast eine Stunde sie mit Gel zu stylen… und eine halbe Flasche. Das ist eine verlorene Schlacht."

Wes berührte zögerlich eine Locke. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich stundenlang einfach in den Spiegel starren und sie springen lassen."

Blaines Augenbrauen schossen hoch, als David mit den Augen rollte.

„Was?", fragte Wes. „Es könnte lustig sein. Du könntest auch versuchen ihnen Namen zu geben. Locke McGee. Locke Sue. Pudel Locke Lockington, die dritte."

„Ist das ein Traum?", fragte Blaine David, während Wes eine Locke lang zog bevor er sie zurück springen ließ.

„Eher ein Albtraum, muss ich sagen.", lachte David.

„Nein, sie sind wirklich weich.", sagte Wes, komplett unbeeindruckt von den Blicken von Blaine und David. „Du könntest eine Wolke aus deinen Haaren machen und darauf schlafen."

„Oder ich könnte ein Kissen benutzen…", sagte Blaine langsam.

„Okay.", sagte David aufstehend. „Zurück zu Blaines Zimmer. Du zeigst uns den Weg, Blaine. Und ich wette, dass du dafür keine Hilfe von uns brauchst."

„Das werden wir sehen.", sagte Blaine, stand auf und ging zu seinem Zimmer. Als Wes und David hinaus gingen, drehte er sich um und sah sie an. „Danke."

„Wofür?", zwitscherte Wes. „So wunderbar zu sein? Ich kann es einfach nicht unterdrücken."

Blaine holte tief Luft und sagte dann: „Nein. Danke, dass ihr meine Freunde seid."

„Nun wir hatten schon einen schwarzen und einen Asiaten. Wir haben uns gedacht, warum sollen wir keinen halben Filipino dazunehmen?" David grinste. „Danke, dass du Vielfalt zu unserer kleinen Gruppe hinzufügst."

Blaine lachte laut, etwas das sie bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatten.

„Oh, Blainers. Du fühlst dich immer wohler bei uns und du hast erst eine Nacht an der Dalton verbracht. Das wird der Beginn einer sehr tollen Freundschaft sein.", sagte Wes und schlang einen Arm um Blaines Schultern. „Meinst du, dass du bald einen Wachstumsschub haben wirst?"

„Mein Dad ist ziemlich groß… und mein älterer Bruder ist genauso groß, wie er… Also vielleicht?", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern.

„Nah.", sagte David. „Verschwende deine Hoffnung nicht darauf."

„Danke, dass du meine Träume unterstützt, David. Nett von dir." sagte Blaine mit ernster Miene.

„Alles, Bruder. Ich bin für dich da."

Danke für die vielen Reviews und Favoriteneinträge! Schön, dass euch die Vorgeschichte dieser Freundschaft interessiert!


	3. Chapter 3

Opening Up

Aufgeblüht

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du Geburtstag hast und es uns nicht erzählst.", sagte David drei Monate später, in Blaines Zimmer stürmend. Die Tür war schließlich offen. Er und Wes lebten allerdings eh beide praktisch hier und es schien Blaine nie zu stören.

„Whoops?", fragte Blaine und sah nicht einmal von seinem Französischbuch auf. „Entschuldigung."

„Warum hast du es uns nicht erzählt? Wir hätten dir etwas gekauft!", sagte David und schrie dann: „Wes! Komm sofort hierein!"

„Ja, Lieblinge?", fragte Wes und kam in Blaines Zimmer. „Das ist besser wichtig. Ich habe online ein Biochemie Spezial angesehen. Muss ich erwähnen, dass ich es nicht zurückspulen kann?"

„Blaine hat Geburtstag.", sagte David und ignorierte die Aussage seines Freundes einfach komplett.

„Nein! Warum hast du uns nichts erzählt?", schrie Wes. „Warum gehst du übers Wochenende nicht nach Hause, um zumindest deine Mom zu sehen? Und Kuchen zu kriegen? Oder so?"

„Das ist es nicht wirklich wert nach Hause zu fahren.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und sah auf. „Wie hast du es überhaupt herausgefunden?"

„Ich hab es bei Facebook gesehen.", sagte David. „Warum ist es nicht wert nach Hause zu fahren? Ich weiß, dass dein Vater manchmal schlimm ist, aber so schlimm kann es nicht sein."

Blaine presste seine Lippen zusammen. Es war wirklich einfacher, das alles nicht zu erwähnen.

„Sag nicht, dass deine Eltern deinen Geburtstag nicht feiern.", sagte Wes langsam.

„Es ist nicht so wichtig.", sagte Blaine und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Wir haben nie groß –."

„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein." David ergriff Blaines Arm und zwang ihn aufzustehen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Wes.

„Charlie hat ein Auto. Wir werden eine Torte kaufen gehen.", antwortete David und zog Blaine praktisch aus seinem Zimmer.

„Ich brauche keine Torte.", brummte Blaine. „Ich muss Gewicht verlieren. Fußballsaison."

„Unsinn. Es ist dein Geburtstag.", sagte Charlie, der den letzten Teil des Gesprächs gehört hatte und zu ihnen gekommen war. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum fünfzehnten Geburtstag, Blaine."

„Danke.", sagte Blaine beschämt. „Wirklich, es ist in Ordnung."

„Nö. Ich kann euch Jungs fahren." Charlie schubste ihn hinaus und in den Flur, David und Wes folgten schnell.

„Also, die Warblers werden bei der Probe alle für dich singen, wir werden Pizza bestellen und den ganzen Tag Disneyfilme sehen.", sagte Wes aufgeregt. „Und Torte essen. Lecker, Torte!"

„Das müsst ihr wirklich nicht.", sagte Blaine lahm. „Mir reicht ein ‚Happy Birthday'. Wirklich."

„Du meinst, das ist für dich?", höhnte David. „Wir sind wegen dem Essen dabei."

Blaine rollte mit den Augen, ein wenig lächelnd. Er musste zugeben, dass es schön war Freunde zu haben, die es interessierte. „Danke, Jungs."

…

„Wir haben meinen Geburtstag nicht mehr gefeiert seitdem ich mich geoutet habe.", vertraute Blaine David und Wes spät am Abend an, nachdem die anderen Warblers gegangen und sie alleine waren. Sie waren in seinem Zimmer, hatten Mulan gesehen und Blaines halbe Geburtstagstorte gegessen.

„Ist das dein ernst?", fragte David, die Gabel fast fallen lassend.

„Mhm." Blaine nahm einen weiteren Bissen von der Torte und seufzte dann. „Deswegen habe ich nichts gesagt. Seitdem ich zwölf war, war mein Geburtstag wie jeder andere Tag."

„Aber das ist passiert, weil sie heraus gefunden haben, dass du schwul bist?", fragte Wes langsam.

„Ja. Meine Großmutter verbringt die Hälfte ihrer Zeit damit, dass sie meine Aktivitäten überwacht und die andere Hälfte zu verhindern, dass jemand herausfindet, dass ich schwul bin. Mein Dad hat einfach… die ersten Jahre über versucht alle ‚typischen Jungssachen' mit mir zu machen. Keiner von uns wollte es, aber er hat mich dazu gezwungen. Ich denke er meinte, dass er mich hetero machen würde… aber nach dem Jahr hat er einfach… heraus gefunden, dass es nicht funktioniert. Er wurde noch gemeiner zu mir, als ob er mir Angst machen könnte, damit ich hetero werde… und er blieb einfach gemein und jetzt reden wir nicht mehr wirklich." Blaine holte tief Luft. Hatte er jemals darüber geredet?

Nein.

Hatte er nicht.

Er sprach endlich über seine Familie – seine wahre Familie. Er hatte endlich jemanden mit dem er darüber reden konnte. Er hatte endlich jemanden. Und nicht einen Jemand, sondern zwei. Zwei beste Freunde. Nach vier Monaten musste Blaine sagen, dass sie beste Freunde waren. Vielleicht konnte man es manchmal an Insider-Witzen bemerken, dass David und Wes einander länger kannten, aber es war klar, dass sich alle drei sehr nahe waren.

„Was ist mit deiner Mom?", fragte David und unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Das komische ist… dass sie sich so verhält als fände sie es okay, wenn es nur sie und ich sind, aber wenn irgendjemand anderes da ist…", brach Blaine ab. Manchmal war es schwer zu beschreiben, wie seine Mutter war, da er sich selber nicht so sicher war. „Allerdings denke ich, dass für sie alles ein Spiel ist, um zu bekommen was sie will. Sie öffnet zu Hause nicht einmal eine Bibel und ihr seht sie in der Kirche."

„Ist das dein ernst?", schnappte Wes nach Luft und klatschte seine Hände zusammen. „Meine Mom hatte ganz recht – entschuldige. Nicht, dass wir –."

„Es interessiert mich wirklich nicht.", versicherte Blaine ihm und musste über Wes plötzliche Nervosität lachen. „Ich bin froh, dass jemand anderes ihr Schauspiel durchschaut. Aber egal, Mom lässt Dad und Großmutter einfach alles machen. Der Junge, mit dem ich zum Tanz gegangen bin… sobald sein Dad Klagen wollte nach allem, hat meine Großmutter mich hier angemeldet."

„Also verstecken sie dich?", fragte David.

„So ziemlich. Ich denke, dass sie Angst haben, dass mein und sein Name an die Presse geraten, wenn sie beim Prozess weit genug wären. Wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, können sie meinen Namen nicht legal veröffentlichen." Blaine runzelte die Stirn. „Aber es ist schön hier, also habe ich kein Problem damit. Und ich bin froh, dass ich euch Jungs und die Warblers habe. Das ist der erste Ort, an dem ich je akzeptiert wurde –Anti-Mobbing-Politik oder nicht… Es klärt allerdings nicht alles. Diese Leute werden noch immer dort sein, wenn ich meinen Abschluss mache."

„Ich verstehe nicht was daran so eine große Sache ist gegen Schwule zu sein.", zuckte Wes mit den Schultern. „Ich sehe das, als: mehr Mädchen für mich und David."

Blaine lachte laut. Egal um welches Thema es ging, Wes fand immer einen Weg ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Und Blaine lernte, dass er es wirklich mochte zu lachen. (Besonders auf Wes' Kosten.)

„Aber, dass deine Eltern die Dalton benutzen, um dich zu verstecken ist totaler Mist.", fügte David hinzu. „Es tut uns leid."

„Deine Familie – entschuldige, Blaine – ist scheiße. Komm einfach mit zu mir und leb dort. Meine Mom liebt dich… höchstwahrscheinlich aber nur wegen den Locken. Egal wieso, sie wird dich adoptieren.", sagte Wes.

Blaine lachte laut. „Du und deine Mom mögen meine Haare mehr als ich."

„Sie sind einfach toll.", zuckte Wes mit den Schultern. „Aber sie mag auch deine Persönlichkeit. Sie meint, dass du ein Schatz bist und dass ich dich verderbe. Jedes Telefonat endet mit ‚Wag es ja nicht den Jungen zu verderben'."

„Es hat irgendwie schon begonnen.", zeigte David auf. „Er beginnt bereits so ein Ego zu bekommen, weil der Rat wegen seiner Stimme schwärmt."

„Eines Tages werde ich im Rat sein, Blaine und ich werde dir alle Solos geben.", grinste Wes.

„Das ist auf so vielen Ebenen unfair. Wenn Wes und Thad zusammen im Rat enden, ist alles für dich reserviert.", schnaubte David. „Danke, Blaine."

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich so eine bezaubernde Stimme habe.", sagte Blaine verlegen.

„Siehst du? Kein ‚Ich hab keine _so_ gute Stimme' Er bestätigt es!", sagte David. „Gute Arbeit, mein Freund. Es hat von November bis April gedauert, ihm etwas Selbstvertrauen zu geben. Ich kann nicht erwarten, wie es nach dem Sommer sein wird."

„Sommer?", fragte Blaine.

„Ja. Du wirst jeden Tag mit uns verbringen.", nickte Wes eifrig. „Davids Schwester wird uns zu coolen Plätzen fahren. Und Michigan wird so viel Spaß machen! David, komm diesen Sommer mit. Bitte. Ich lebe einen fünfzehn minütigen Fußweg von Blaines Michigan-Haus entfernt!"

„Ich verstehe die Faszination von Michigan noch immer nicht.", zuckte David mit den Schultern.

„Ich rede nicht mehr mit dir.", schnappte Blaine nach Luft und schmiss ein Kissen auf David. „Geh nach Hause."

„Und du sagst, dass du Ohios-College-Football magst. Sie sind die Konkurrenten von Michigan.", sagte Wes als David das Kissen einfach auffing. „Du gehst auch nach Hause, Anderson."

„Welches? Dein Zuhause oder Davids?"

„Touché, Freund!", sagte David und gab ihm ein High-five. „Wir haben dir viel gelehrt."

„Aber wirklich. Dieser Sommer wird so lustig werden.", fuhr Wes fort. „Du fährst nirgendwo anders hin oder?"

„Nur für zwei oder drei Wochen zu einem Camp.", sagte Blaine lässig. „Ansonsten sollte ich frei sein."

„Toll!", jubelte Wes. „Wir müssen eine Liste beginnen, was wir alles machen wollen. Wirklich dumme Teenagerdinge. Wie Partys und sich betrinken."

„Ich war noch nie betrunken.", sagte Blaine nachdenklich.

„Ich auch nicht, aber ich wette, dass es lustig wird. Bist du dabei?", grinste Wes.

„Vielleicht.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern, nicht sicher. Trinken klang für ihn nicht gerade nach Spaß. Zumindest noch nicht,

„Und ich werde da sein, um sicher zu stellen, dass du nicht an deinem Erbrochenem erstickst und stirbst.", seufzte David.

„Danke Jungs.", sagte Blaine. „Für die Torte und den Film."

„Gern geschehen." David stieß gegen Blaines Arm.

„Aber nächstes Mal kommst du nicht davon, ohne die Geburtstagskrone zu tragen.", sagte Wes.

„Lass die Kartonkrone in Ruhe, Wes.", sagten David und Blaine, beide lachend.

Ja. Es war wirklich gut, beste Freunde zu haben.

Als nächstes: Sommer


	4. Chapter 4

Summers part one before Sophomore Year

Sommer Teil eins vor der zehnten Klasse

Das Camp war schrecklich gewesen. Schlimmer als je zuvor und die Fahrt nach Hause mit seinem Dad… Blaine musste einfach weg. Nicht über diese Nacht nachdenken… Nun, diese Nächte, wenn man präzise war.

Er war enttäuscht. Er war sehr, sehr enttäuscht. Er war in seinem Leben noch nie so enttäuscht gewesen, um ehrlich zu sein. Allerdings war er in letzter Zeit auf diesem ehrlichen Weg gewesen, wenn man bedachte, wie viel er David und Wes letztlich erzählt hatte. Oder vielleicht war es eher er, der jemanden brauchte, der ihn verstand, Menschen, die ihn kannten und ihn nicht einfach so sahen, wie er auf den ersten Blick wirkte.

Er bereute es fast ihnen von den Camps erzählt zu haben – fast, weil er sicher gewesen war, dass Wes den Zivilschutz anrufen würde. Er hatte knappe drei Stunden damit verbracht das ganze Camp herunter zu spielen, um den Anruf zu verhindern. Hatte Wes seine Untertreibungen wirklich geglaubt? Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber er hatte Blaine noch nie so gesehen und letztendlich nachgegeben – wenn auch widerwillig.

Also war Blaine nun dabei es zu ruinieren. Er hatte nicht geweint. Er wusste, dass der Damm brechen würde, sobald er sie sah. Er war so gut darin gewesen, es sechs Wochen für sich zu behalten, aber er konnte es einfach nicht mehr. Er musste weinen, er brauchte jemanden, der zuhörte und er brauchte Umarmungen. Viele Umarmungen.

Der Fußweg zu Wes' Haus dauerte Jahre und als er angekommen war, saßen beide, Wes und David, bereits draußen auf der Terrasse und warteten auf ihn.

„Blainers!", schrie Wes fröhlich, rannte dorthin und schmiss seine Arme dramatisch um ihn. „David, unser Kind ist aus Hogwarts zu uns zurückgekehrt!"

„Wie war es, Blaine?", fragte David, herüber kommend.

Blaine zuckte mit der Schulter und sah dann zwischen den beiden hin und her bevor er in Tränen ausbrach.

„Mist.", sagte Wes, seine Arme lösten sich von Blaine in Schock. „Blaine?"

„Was ist passiert? Was haben sie getan?", fragte David und legte seine Hand auf Blaines Schulter.

„I-I-Ich bin s-so dumm!", schluchzte Blaine und konnte es nicht einmal peinlich finden, dass er sich so kindisch verhielt.

„Blaine, was ist passiert?", wiederholte David sanft. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich h-h-hatte Sex.", würgte Blaine heraus, die Schultern gewaltsam zitternd. „Ich h-habe mich b-betrunken und w-wusste nicht was l-los war u-und dieser Typ… und ich bin aufgewacht und – oh Gott." Er beugte sich vor und würgte, aber übergab sich nicht.

„Blaine…", sagte David, nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. „Blaine, wenn du betrunken warst, war das Vergew-."

Wes stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an, seinen Kopf schüttelnd.

„Und i-ich konnte nicht a-aufhören. Ich k-konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, a-also hab ich es w-wieder v-versucht un-und ich h-hab… Ich…" Er verdeckte sein Gesicht, als er sich auf den Boden setzte, sich wie ein verlorenes Kind fühlend.

David ließ sich neben ihn fallen und legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken. „Beruhige dich…. Es ist okay. Beruhige dich einfach."

„Ich bin so wertlos.", weinte Blaine. „Ich bin so w-w-wertlos und niemand würde mich jetzt j-j-jemals wollen. S-Selbst meine Eltern wollen mich nicht! Ich bin M-Müll. U-Und es wa-war keine Ver-Vergewaltigung, D-David. Ich war betrunken u-und wir haben uns ge-geküsst und es hat sich so g-gut an-angefühlt u-u-und es ging immer wei-weiter und ich k-konnte nicht n-nein sagen. Ich k-konnte kaum r-registrieren was pa-passierte und e-er… wir… haben es getan. Und ich k-kann mich nicht daran er-erinnern. Aber es ist passiert."

„Blaine…"

„Also habe ich es wieder getan – u-und wieder – und wieder! Mit fünf Jungs!", schniefte Blaine, die Worte kaum verständlich. „Warum bin ich so wertlos?"

Er sagte nicht, was er sagen wollte, was etwas in der Art war, wie er sich wünschte, dass er es nicht mehr ertragen musste. Warum hassten seine Eltern ihn, warum taten sie ihm das an? War schwul sein wirklich schlimm genug, um das durchmachen zu müssen?

„Du bist nicht wertlos.", sagte David ernst. „Hörst du mich?"

„B-bin ich doch.", schniefte Blaine. „Niemand will mich. N-Niemand kann mich l-lieben!"

„Hör auf damit. Sei nicht verrückt.", sagte Wes kurz. „Komm schon, Blaine. Du bist ein toller Kerl. Du bist witzig, du bist nett und du sorgst dich um andere Leute. Und es gibt noch so viel mehr."

„D-das ist egal, wenn du n-nichts bist."

„Du bist nicht nichts!", sagte Wes. „Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass es egal ist, was dein armseliger Vater sagt, Anderson? Du bist besser als jeder von ihnen."

„Warum bin ich dann so d-dumm?"

„Blaine…", sagte David und legte seine Hand auf Blaines Rücken. „Es ist o… es ist okay. Du bist nicht dumm. Jungs… nun… manchmal passiert Mist. Sex zu haben macht dich nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen. Hast du… ich meine… hast du zumindest verhütet?"

Jede Haltung, die Blaine zurück gewonnen hatte, verschwand. „N-Nein! Nicht die Male, an die i-ich mich erinnere, a-also wahrscheinlich die anderen Male auch nicht!"

„Mist.", sagte Wes mit sich weitenden Augen. „U-Und ich muss nach H-Hause gehen und mit diesen Leuten l-leben. Ich kann es nicht er-ertragen. Ich kann es im Moment einfach nicht! Ich hasse mich!"

„Du bleibst heute Nacht bei mir.", sagte David und ließ keinen Raum für Diskussionen.

"Und ich rede mit meiner Mom. Nicht über das Camp.", fügte Wes schnell hinzu als er Blaines erschreckten Ausdruck sah. „Aber ich werde mit ihr reden. Du… du wirst bei uns bleiben."

Blaines Gesicht, das wieder etwas Fassung gewonnen hatte, verzog sich. „Meine Eltern würden mich das nicht tun lassen!"

„Das interessiert mich nicht. Ich lasse dich jetzt nicht dahin zurück.", sagte Wes abschließend. „Also werde ich heute Abend eine Antwort für dich haben, okay?"

„S-Sie werden mich noch mehr hassen als eh schon.", stöhnte Blaine, sein Gesicht verdeckend. „Was passiert, w-wenn mein Vater herausfindet w-was ich g-getan habe? E-Er wird… er wird…"

„Ich werde dir jetzt etwas sagen, weil du mein bester Freund bist und ich denke, dass du es hören musst.", sagte David und bewegte seine Hand seinen Rücken hinauf und hinunter. „Blaine… Das wird nicht besser werden. Es tut mir Leid, aber das wird es nicht. Deine Eltern sind… Blaine, würdest du mich einfach ansehen?"

Blaine holte tief Luft und senkte seine Hände.

„Du bist jetzt seit fast einem Jahr unser Freund… nun, im November wird es ein Jahr.", sagte David. „Und es wurde immer schlimmer. Sie sind nicht… sie werden sich nicht ändern. Es wird nicht besser werden und umso eher du das akzeptierst, desto eher wird es aufhören, weh zu tun."

„Sag das nicht zu mir.", sagte Blaine, stand auf und trat zurück.

„Du bist es nicht! Sie sind es!", schrie David. „Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Blaine, weil sie nicht einmal wissen, wer du bist."

„Sie sind meine Eltern. Sie lieben mich. Sie sind einfach… sie sind einfach…"

„Sie haben dich einfach in ein Konvertierungscamp geschickt. Und das war das vierte Mal." David trat näher. „Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert und du machst mir momentan wirklich Angst, Blaine. J-Jetzt flippst du aus. Ich wünschte, du könntest einfach akzeptieren wie dein Familie ist, so dass wir… so dass wir dir helfen können."

„Sie sind meine Eltern.", wiederholte Blaine. „Sie…"

„Manchmal bekommen gute Menschen schlechte Eltern.", sagte David. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du eine dieser Personen bist."

„Sie lieben mich aber.", sagte Blaine nun auf den Boden starrend. Die Worte klangen komisch. Aber sie mussten es, oder? Eltern mussten ihre Kinder lieben. Eines Tages würden sie realisieren, dass Blaine mehr als nur seine sexuelle Orientierung war. Dass er noch immer der Fußballer war, der Klavierspieler, dass er noch immer glatte Einsen bekam, um sie stolz zu machen. Alles, was er tat, war dafür, dass sie ihn wahrnahmen. Um sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie ihn liebten.

„Fühlst du wirklich so?", fragte Wes leise.

Blaine sah auf, mehr Tränen in seinen Augen. Er öffnete seinen Mund, aber Worte kamen nicht heraus, weil er nicht sicher war, was er fühlte. Tief drinnen wusste er die logische und wahre Antwort, aber sein fünfzehnjähriges Selbst war noch nicht in der Lage die Hoffnung aufzugeben.

Ich hoffe ihr habt in diesem Kapitel einige Antworten bekommen auf Fragen, die beim Lesen von WBUCT entstanden sind. Weitere bekommt ihr im nächsten Teil, das von Blaines nächsten und auch letzten Sommer in diesem Camp handelt.

Danke für die Reviews! Und ein Frohes neues Jahr!


	5. Chapter 4 2

Summer part two before Junior Year

Sommer Teil zwei vor der elften Klasse, also ein Jahr später als Teil 1

Er war in Schwierigkeiten.

Er konnte nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Wie war… Einfach nein. Sein Vater tat das nicht mit seinem Geld. Nicht nur war Blaine drei Tage, nachdem sein Vater vom HIV-Test erfahren hatte, beim Schnüffeln erwischt worden – was, unnötig zu sagen, nicht gerade gut ausgegangen war. Um noch etwas hinzuzufügen, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er obdachlos war.

Es hatte unzählige Male gegeben, die Blaine in Wes' oder Davids Haus aufgetaucht war, ganz klar aufgewühlt. Allerdings noch nie mit seinem Zeug. Nein, normalerweise war er aufgebracht und Davids oder Wes Dad fuhr ihn nach Hause und ging mit ihm hinein um mit Blaines Mutter (niemals seinem Vater) zu reden, während Blaine einige Dinge holte.

Er war noch nie wie ein nervöses Wrack mit dem Rucksack in der Hand aufgetaucht. Was, wenn sie sagten, dass er gehen sollte? Dass sie genug von ihm hatten? Was, wenn er keinen Ort hatte, an den er gehen konnte? Was würde er tun? Gab es Unterkünfte für Teenager? Warum war er darauf nicht besser vorbereitet gewesen?

Er holte tief Luft und verwünschte die Tatsache, dass er die Anzeige wegen betrunkenen Fahrens bekommen hatte. Er war gerade sechzehn. Wenn er die nicht hätte, hätte er zumindest ein Auto, in dem er schlafen konnte.

Es musste nur fünf Häuser weit laufen zu David, aber es schien Jahre zu dauern. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er klopfte und dann klingelte. David öffnete eine Minute später verwirrt aussehend die Tür. Als er Blaine sah, machte er ein langes Gesicht.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich wurde aus dem Camp geschmissen."

„Das weiß ich. Das war letzte Woche. Blaine, hast du… ist das ein Bluterguss an deinem Arm?", fragte David näher tretend.

"Er hat herausgefunden, dass ich mich testen lassen habe.", sagte Blaine und ignorierte Davids Frage. Er war zu nervös, um seinen normalen Tonfall beizubehalten, seine Stimme war hoch und verängstigt. Er hatte Angst. Sechzehn und obdachlos. Blaine war sechzehn und obdachlos. „Und er hat mich rausgeschmissen."

Da war mehr. David war sich sicher, weil Wes und er Profis darin waren, zu wissen, wenn Blaine ihnen etwas verschwieg. Er erzählte David definitiv nicht alles, aber er sah auch verängstigt aus. Es war nicht die Zeit, um zu bohren. Außerdem war Wes derjenige, der Blaine um Informationen bedrängte. David setzte sich zurück und wartete, dass Blaine zu ihm kam. Wes war impulsiv, während David die Dinge durchdachte. Er hatte zu große Angst, dass er Blaine so sehr drängen würde, dass er ihn hasste oder noch schlimmer sich selbst noch mehr hasste, als er es bereits tat.

Sie hörten Schritte und sahen auf als jemand hinter sie trat, Blaines Augen weiteten sich und David sah erleichtert aus.

„Er hat herausgefunden, dass du dich hast testen lassen und hat dich rausgeschmissen?", fragte Davids Vater Blaine ansehend.

Blaine schluckte und nickte, zitternd ausatmend.

„Komm rein und schließ die Tür.", sagte der Mann und lächelte ihm gezwungen zu. „Hattest du zumindest die Chance, zu essen, was Dana dir mit nach Hause gegeben hat?"

Blaine sah zögerlich aus, aber schüttelte dann seinen Kopf.

„Geh deine Sachen hochbringen. Ich hole dir einen Teller." Davids Vater klopfte Blaines Schulter. „Blaine, das… das wird das Beste sein, was dir je passiert ist. Es fühlt sich jetzt nicht so an, aber du wirst es später einsehen."

David zog einen von zwei Rucksäcken von Blaines Schulter. „Komm schon. Wir werden dir das Gästezimmer vorbereiten. Ich wollte gerade einen Film ansehen."

Blaine holte tief Luft und nickte, er versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen. Davids Dad schien nicht wütend auf ihn zu sein. Er würde ohne seine Eltern okay sein. Sollte er nicht erleichtert sein, dass sie nicht mehr um ihn waren? Es fühlte sich nicht so an als wäre es vorbei. Blaine hatte zu viel Pech, als dass es vorüber sein könnte.

„Blaine, Süßer! Ich habe dich so vermisst!", weinte Blaines Mutter fast drei Wochen später, zu ihm rennend und ihre Arme um ihn schmeißend.

Blaine versteifte sich und legte seine Arme leicht um sie. Wann hatte seine Mutter ihn das letzte Mal umarmt? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern.

„Süßer, wir würden gerne mit dir reden.", sagte seine Großmutter, kam ins Haus und sah ihn an. Dann sah sie in Richtung Davids Eltern und Wes Mutter. „Alleine."

„Wir würden lieber bleiben.", sagte Davids Vater, näher tretend. „Wes, David, geht hoch."

„Nein.", sagte David sofort.

„Ich bin überrascht.", sagte Blaines Großmutter, auf ihn hinunter sehend. „Die Dalton Erziehung hätte dir bessere Manieren beibringen sollen, junger Mann."

„Geh einfach.", sagte Davids Mutter mit dem Kopf nickend.

„Es ist süß, dass sie meinen kleinen Blaine so sehr lieben.", sagte Blaines Mutter und lachte, als sie Blaines kurze Locken hinunter strich.

„Ja, nun, wir alle mögen ihn sehr.", sagte Wes Mutter kühl. „Deswegen war er diese letzte Woche bei mir Zuhause und in den zwei Wochen davor bei David."

„Ich weiß nicht warum du einfach so wegrennen solltest, Blaine. Du verhältst dich nicht wie du.", sagte Blaines Großmutter ihn anstarrend. „Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, junger Mann? Meinst du, dass war nötig, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen?"

„Dad hat versucht mich die Treppe hinunter zu schubsen.", sagte Blaine langsam und schüttelte die Hand seiner Mutter ab.

„Warum tust du das?", fragte sie besorgt aussehend.

„Hör einfach auf", wisperte Blaine und sah die Eltern seiner Freunde an. Glaubten sie dieses Schauspiel?

„Dein Vater würde so etwas niemals tun.", sagte Blaines Großmutter, sah aber nicht überrascht aus Blaines Beschuldigung zu hören. „Ich weiß, dass ihr zwei gestritten habt, aber er würde dich niemals die Treppe hinunter schubsen. Väter und Söhne streiten, weißt du?", fügte sie hinzu und sah zu Davids Eltern und Wes Mutter.

„Es ist lustig, dass unsere Kinder nie das Bedürfnis hatten abzuhauen.", sagte Wes' Mom. „Blaine, Süßer, du kannst bei uns bleiben bis du den Abschluss hast. Du musst nicht nach Hause gehen."

„Er ist sechzehn. Das ist nicht seine Entscheidung.", sagte Blaines Großmutter scharf als Blaines Mutter laut nach Luft schnappte und Blaine verletzt ansah.

„Er lebt in einem unsicheren Umfeld.", sagte Davids Mutter.

„Dana, nicht.", sagte Davids Vater.

„Nein. Es interessiert mich nicht.", fuhr David fort. „Du kannst deinen Sohn nicht so behandeln und deinem Ehemann erlauben ihm das anzutun. Er ist ein Mensch. Du zerstörst das gesamte Selbstbewusstsein des armen Jungen, wenn du so mit ihm redest. Er ist schwul. Er hat keine Krankheit!"

„Natürlich nicht.", sagte Blaines Großmutter.

„Süßer, komm nach Hause. Daddy tut es leid.", sagte Blaines Mutter und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Es wird besser werden. Ich verspreche es."

Blaine starrte sie an.

„Wir vermissen dich. Ich vermisse dich." Sie berührte sein Gesicht. „Wir lieben dich."

Sein Atem stoppte und seine haselnussbraunen Augen weiteten sich.

„Wir wollen es richtig machen. Wir wissen, dass wir nicht fair zu dir waren. Du liebst uns immer noch, oder?"

Blaine schluckte und konnte nicht von ihr wegsehen. War das Schauspielerei? Alles andere war es. Warum sollte es das hier nicht sein?

Aber sie sagte, dass sie ihn liebte – sie ihn liebten. Er hatte das, um ehrlich zu sein, seit seinem Outing nicht mehr gehört. Hatte seine dreiwöchige Abwesenheit sie wirklich realisieren lassen, dass sie ihn liebten und dass sie ihn bei sich haben wollten? Würden sie ihn diesen Sommer nicht ins Camp schicken? Nicht so tun, als gäbe es ihn nicht?

Er versuchte, sich an all die Dinge zu erinnern, die David ihm gesagt hatte. Dass sie sich niemals ändern würden, dass es nicht Blaines Schuld sei, aber das sie sich niemals ändern würden. Lag David falsch? Schließlich war David auch erst sechzehn und seine Eltern waren Erwachsene. Sie hatten recht, oder? Sie waren die Klugen, die Erfahrenen. Also hatten sie vielleicht wirklich endlich realisiert, dass die falsch gelegen hatten und wollten jetzt alles richtig machen.

„Wir werden uns bessern.", sagte seine Mutter, die sein Zögern als Bestätigung dessen sah, dass er nach Hause kommen wollte, dass er es wahr haben wollte. „Wir werden eine richtige Familie sein."

Blaine sah auf als Davids Mutter den Raum verließ, seine Mom wütend ansah und zu sich selbst murmelte.

Er wollte niemanden enttäuschen, aber das war seine Familie. Er wollte seine eigene Familie, nicht ihre. Er hatte seit Jahren nichts anderes von seinen Eltern gewollt, als, dass sie ihn liebten und akzeptierten. Vielleicht fühlte sein Vater sich schlecht wegen dem, was passiert war. Vielleicht würde es wirklich anders sein.

„Wirst du nach Hause kommen?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich wird er das.", sagte seine Großmutter, bevor er seinen Mund auch nur öffnen konnte. „Richtig, Blaine?"

„Ich… ich werde nach Hause kommen.", sagte Blaine langsam nickend.

„Gott sei Dank.", seufzte Blaines Mom und berührte seine Wange. „Geh deine Sachen holen. Wir werden im Auto warten."

„Okay.", nickte Blaine und ging hoch.

„Du kommst mit mir nach Hause, richtig?", fragte Wes eilig, als Blaine oben ankam.

„Nein. Ich werde nach Hause gehen.", sagte Blaine und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Nein.", sagte David sofort. „Blaine, komm schon… er ist dir gegenüber handgreiflich geworden. Was kommt als nächstes?"

„Sie haben gesagt, dass es besser werden würde." Blaine begann die wenigen Sachen, die er hatte, in seinen Rucksack zu packen.

„Blaine.", sagte David scharf. „Denk das einfach durch. Du musst nicht dahin zurück. Du hast uns. Lass uns dir helfen."

„Du begibst dich in eine schlechte Situation.", fügte Wes hinzu, wahrscheinlich ernster, als Blaine ihn je gesehen hatte.

„Ich schätze die Sorge, aber ich muss mit meiner Familie zusammen sein. Sie hat gesagt, dass es anders sein würde.", sagte Blaine aufstehend.

„Lass es nicht wieder schlimm werden, Blaine. Wenn es wieder beginnt, musst du da raus.", sagte Davids Vater das Zimmer betretend. „Ich hätte lieber, dass du hier bleibst, aber du bist alt genug, um die Entscheidung selber zu treffen. Ich hoffe nur, dass du auch klug genug sein wirst, es zu realisieren, wenn du in einer Situation landest, aus der du hinaus musst."

„Dad, du kannst ihn das nicht tun lassen.", sagte David und sah aus, als ob sein Vater verrückt wäre.

„Wenn Blaine nach Hause gehen will, müssen wir ihn lassen.", antwortete sein Vater. „Aber Blaine… du musst wissen, dass hier immer ein Platz für dich sein wird, wenn du zurück kommen willst."

„Danke.", nickte Blaine. „Dass ich bleiben durfte… und so."

„Wir werden hier sein, wenn du uns brauchst. Wir alle! David, Dana und ich genau wie Wes, Jessie und Conner.", sagte Davids Dad, seine Schulter drückend. „Okay? Du kannst uns jederzeit wegen allem anrufen."

„Danke.", wiederholte Blaine und ergriff zwei Rucksäcke. „Ich werde euch beide heute Abend anrufen, okay?"

„Okay, Blaine.", seufzte Wes nickend.

„Du gehst wirklich zurück?", fragte David ungläubig. „Nach all dem? Und wir sind nicht dumm. Wir wissen, dass noch etwas passiert ist. Hat dich jemand bedroht?"

„Nein.", sagte Blaine. „Ich möchte einfach nach Hause gehen und bei meiner Familie sein."

„Rufst du an, wenn du etwas brauchst?", fragte David und gab nach einigen Sekunden, in denen er Blaine anstarrte, auf.

„Ich verspreche es.", versicherte Blaine ihm. „Ich sehe euch später."

„Tschüss.", sagten Wes und David gemeinsam, Blicke austauschend. Sie warteten bis sie die Tür hörten, bevor sie sprachen.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr Jungs frustriert seid. Wir sind es auch.", seufzte Davids Dad. „Aber er wird es selbst herausfinden. Wir wollen nichts tun, was ihn von uns weg treibt. Diese Frauen wussten genau, was sie sagen mussten, um ihn nach Hause zu holen. Das ganze war ein großes Schauspiel, aber sie haben uns nicht getäuscht. Blaine wird es mitbekommen. Wir wollen, dass er dann das Gefühl hat, zu uns kommen zu können."

„Das wird schrecklich enden, oder?", fragte David ängstlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Blaine weiß, von dem sie nicht wollen, dass es heraus kommt, aber sie werden versuchen, alles zu tun, damit es nicht herauskommt.", antwortete sein Vater. „Ich denke allerdings nicht, dass er in ein fröhliches Umfeld nach Hause geht… Er wird es bald merken."

„Ich werde Mom sagen, dass sie noch warten soll bevor sie irgendwas zurück ins Gästezimmer packt.", seufzte Wes. „Wir müssen bereit sein."

„Ja.", stimmte David zu. „Das müssen wir."

Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich ein bisschen enttäuscht/verwirrt? Nur ein Review (Danke Snowy92) und auch bei WBUCT nur 2? Mache ich irgendwas falsch? Ich würde mich auch über Kritik freuen.


	6. Chapter 5 1

Rock Bottom part one

Am Tiefpunkt Teil eins

„Ich k-k-kann im M-Moment nicht alleine sein.", schnappte Blaine zwei Monate später nach Luft. Er telefonierte mit seinem Handy, als er in der Ecke seines Zimmers zusammen gerollt saß. Die Dinge waren nicht besser geworden. Eigentlich war es schlimmer geworden. Er hätte auf David und Wes hören sollen. Sie hatten immer Recht. Seine Eltern liebten ihn nicht, sie mochten ihn nicht einmal. Nichts hatte sich geändert.

Er konnte das nicht mehr.

Er konnte keine Minute länger mit ihnen in einem Haus sein.

Er war am Ende. Er war fertig mit allem. Er fühlte sich müde, geschlagen, nutzlos. Er hasste es. Er wollte sich nicht so fühlen. Er konnte nicht mehr.

„Blaine, beruhige dich. Was ist los?", fragte David sehr ruhig, obwohl Blaine bemerkte, dass er alarmiert war.

„Ich k-k-kann das nicht mehr tun.", würgte Blaine hervor.

„Was nicht tun, Blaine? Wo bist du?"

„Alles. Ich kann n-nichts tun. Ich bin es so L-Leid mich so elend u-und g-gehasst zu fühlen." Blaine begann zu schluchzen. Warum war er nach Hause gekommen? Warum ließen seine Eltern ihn sich so schrecklich fühlen? Warum hatte er das passieren lassen?

„Bist du Zuhause?", fragte David laut. „Blaine?"

„J-ja."

„Ich muss Wes anrufen, okay?", sagte David.

„Ich m-möchte ihn nicht s-stören. S-seine Mom hat g-gerade ein B-Baby bekommen."

Alles, was er tat, war eh, sie zu stören. Helft mir hierbei, das ist passiert, ich bin so traurig. Er war ein schrecklicher Freund. Sie blieben wahrscheinlich nur bei ihm, weil sie Mitleid mit ihm hatten.

„Du wirst ihn nicht stören.", sagte David sehr langsam, geschockt, dass Blaine auch nur denken würde, dass er sie störte. Blaine war momentan nicht okay. Gar nicht. „Du musst auflegen und ihn anrufen. Leg nicht bei ihm auf, okay?"

„O-Okay.", wimmerte Blaine.

„Schreib mir wenn er rangeht, so dass ich es weiß. Sofort.", sagte David. „Okay?"

„Es tut mir L-Leid.", schluchzte Blaine. „Es t-tut mir s-so Leid, dass ich – dass-."

„Blaine, beruhige dich. Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen.", sagte David mit langsamer und sanfter Stimme. „Ich möchte nur, dass du Wes anrufst, damit ich meinen Dad holen kann. Ich möchte, dass du jemanden zum Reden hast."

„O-Okay." Blaine legte auf und wählte ohne ein weiteres Wort Wes Nummer, tief Luft holend. Wes brachte ihn immer zum lachen. Vielleicht würde Wes es besser machen.

„Was ist los, Blainers?"

„I-I-Ich habe einen schlimmen T-Tag.", wimmerte Blaine.

„Was ist los?", sagte Wes, die Stimme ernst werdend.

„I-Ich bin so… Ich…" Blaine versuchte mit zitternden Händen David zu schreiben. „Ich weiß nicht o-ob… w-wie viel länger i-ich das t-tun kann."

„Aber du machst es so gut. Ich verspreche es.", sagte Wes als sein Handy knackte. „W-Wir arbeiten daran, oder? Und ich weiß, dass es gerade hart ist, aber wir versuchen dir zu helfen. Bitte gib uns nicht auf. Wir brauchen dich, Blaine."

Blaine begann zu schiefen und versuchte den Ton mit seiner Hand zu dämpfen. Jetzt ließ er Wes sich schuldig fühlen. Gib uns nicht auf? Wir versuchen zu helfen? Blaine war wirklich ein schrecklicher Freund. Sie verdienten so viel Besseres.

„David hat mir gerade geschrieben. Er ist mit seinem Dad auf dem Weg.", sagte Wes. „Ich weiß nicht los ist, aber wir holen dich da raus."

„Ich werde zurück k-kommen müssen. Ich kann das nicht mehr, Wes. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Ich möchte nicht hier sein… auf Dauer. Ich bin so müde."

Wes war einige Sekunden ruhig, bevor er begann mit zitternder Stimme zu sprechen. „Bitte tu das nicht… Bitte… Mist, Blaine… Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, aber bitte…"

Blaines Schlafzimmertür öffnete sich stürmisch und David rauschte herein, umgehend sein Handy nehmend und hinein sprechend: „Ich bin hier. Ich werde dich später anrufen. Wenn du zu mir nach Hause kommen willst, komm."

Blaine rieb sein Gesicht und versuchte zu schluchzen aufzuhören, als David noch ein paar Worte sagte, bevor er auflegte.

„Komm schon." David zog ihn hoch. „Bist du okay? Du hast nichts getan, richtig?"

„N-nein." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf und rieb seine Nase mit seiner Hand, als weitere Tränen seine bereits tränenüberströmten Wangen hinunter liefen.

David sah sich dennoch schnell im Zimmer um, als ob er meinte, dass er Pillendosen oder so etwas finden würde und zog dann Blaine in eine feste Umarmung. „Es ist okay, Blaine. Es ist okay. Du musst nicht zurück. Ich verspreche es. Nie wieder, nie, nie."

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Davids Vater leise das Zimmer betretend.

„N-Nein." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf und wünschte sich, dass David ihn noch immer umarmen würde, weil er sich dadurch besser fühlte, hoffnungsvoller. Als ob er keine Verschwendung wäre. Als ob er geliebt wurde.

„Ich habe mit deinen Eltern geredet. Du wirst mitkommen und eine Weile bei uns bleiben. Vielleicht auch permanent.", sagte er sanft. „Aber jetzt gehen wir nach Hause und du und ich werden reden."

„I-Ich bin nicht dumm. Ich b-brauche keinen Therapeuten.", schniefte Blaine.

„Du hast David vor ein paar Minuten wirklich Angst gemacht." David sah ihn an. „Er schien zu denken, dass du vielleicht darüber nachdenkst dich umzubringen."

Tränen füllten wieder seine Augen und er verdeckte seinen Mund, ein ersticktes Schluchzen von sich gebend.

„Hilfe zu brauchen, heißt nicht, dass du dumm bist, Blaine. Es macht dich menschlich." Er drückte Blaines Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Hol alles, was du mitnehmen willst und wir werden fahren. Du wirst nicht zurückkommen. Nicht dieses Mal."

Blaine holte sich beruhigend Luft. Er würde nicht zurückkommen. Ein Erwachsener sagte ihm, dass er nicht zurückkommen würde. Hieß das, dass es wirklich passieren würde? Ging er wirklich für immer?

„Und du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, dass du deinen Dad siehst.", fügte Davids Dad hinzu. „Sie sind gegangen."

„Gegangen?", fragte David scharf. „Du hast ihnen das gesagt und sie sind gegangen?"

„Jetzt ist nicht die richtige Zeit, David. Im Moment muss Blaine hier raus.", sagte der Mann. „Hilf ihm seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Ich werde in der Eingangshalle warten."

…

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Wes in Davids Haus stürmend.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er und mein Dad sind schon seit fast drei Stunden in Dads Büro hier im Haus und reden.", seufzte David und schloss die Haustür hinter Wes. „Es geht ihm nicht gut."

„Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte.", sagte Wes. „Ich wollte Mom nicht sagen warum, weil…"

„Weil sie wahrscheinlich anfangen würde zu weinen, wie meine Mom.", beendete David. „Ich werde ihn nicht dorthin zurück gehen lassen. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. Ich… Ich dachte… Er hat kein bisschen übertrieben, Wes. Ich konnte es in seinem Gesicht sehen. Er sieht einfach fertig aus. Du siehst es in seinen Augen."

„Mist." Wes setzte sich auf die Couch. „Was sollen wir tun? Ich weiß nicht, was wir noch tun können."

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schlafe heute Nacht nicht." David schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er es wegen ihnen tut. Sie sind gegangen. Mein Dad ist mit mir gekommen und hat ihnen gesagt, dass wir Angst haben, dass Blaine versuchen wird sich umzubringen. Anscheinend haben sie meinem Dad gesagt, er soll ihn ‚mitnehmen' und sind gegangen, damit sie ihn nicht sehen mussten."

„Ich hasse sie. Ich habe noch niemals zuvor jemanden gehasst. Ich mag normalerweise jeden. Aber ich hasse sie.", sagte Wes finster.

Beide Jungs verstummten, als Blaine in den Raum schlurfte und sich ohne ein Wort neben Wes auf die Couch setzte. Davids Dad blieb direkt hinter ihm bis er es sicher zu seinen beiden Freunden geschafft hatte. Es war fast unheimlich. Wenn Davids Dad ihn nicht alleine nach unten kommen ließ, wie nahe dran war er gewesen, etwas Drastisches zu tun?

„Wenn ihr Jungs euch was zu essen bestellen wollt, könnt ihr das. Ich muss mit Dana reden.", sagte er und nickte Wes zur Begrüßung zu.

„Lasst mich nicht alleine.", murmelte Blaine sanft zu ihnen beiden, zog seine Schuhe aus und zog dann seine Füße unter sich. „Bitte."

Davids Dad würde es eh sagen. Blaine konnte den Blick, den sie auf ihn haben würden, zumindest empfangen. Er wäre dumm, wenn er dachte, dass sie es nicht täten nach einigen Dingen, die er gesagt hatte. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war er froh, dass sie ihn beobachteten. Dreieinhalb Stunden mit einem Psychologen reden und er wusste immer noch nicht, ob er sich selbst vertraute, nicht mehr daran zu denken…

Er würde es nicht versuchen, richtig? Dazu hatte er zuviel Angst. Allerdings erinnerte er sich kaum noch an den verzweifelten Anruf bei David. Was, wenn er etwas anderes getan hatte an das er sich nicht erinnerte? Oder wenn er etwas tat bei dem er nicht aufwachen würde, um sich daran zu erinnern?

„Hey.", sagte Wes nervös und sah wie blass Blaine war und seine tränenüberströmten Wangen. „Wie geht es dir? Ein bisschen besser?"

„Ein b-bisschen.", schniefte Blaine und ließ seinen Kopf auf Wes Schulter fallen.

„Wir werden dir helfen.", versprach Wes. „Wir werden besser darin sein. Vielleicht haben wir nachgelassen. Wir werden es härter versuchen, Blaine."

„Ihr Jungs seid wunderbar.", sagte Davids Vater sanft. „Aber es gibt eine Grenze wie viel sechzehnjährige Jungs tun können."

„Dann musst du ihm helfen. Du bist Therapeut.", sagte David.

„Es wäre unethisch, wenn ich Blaine berate, weil ich ihm so nahe stehe, was wir gerade diskutiert haben. Aber ich kenne jemanden, der sich mit ihm treffen wird. Wenn Blaines Eltern nicht zahlen wollen, werden Dana und ich es tun.", seufzte Davids Dad. „Blaine ist ganz sicher kein verlorener Fall und wir werden ihm die Hilfe besorgen, die er braucht."

Blaine erzitterte gegen Wes und dieser sah hinunter, erkennend, dass er wieder weinte.

„Ich werde ihn jetzt bei euch beiden lassen. Ich denke er braucht seine Freunde. Ihr Jungs wisst, wo ich bin, wenn ihr etwas braucht." Davids Dad klopfte Davids Schulter und verließ dann das Zimmer.

„Blaine…" Wes bewegte sich und schlang seine Arme in einer festen Umarmung um Blaine. „Du machst uns wirklich Angst."

„E-Es tut mir Leid."

„Nein. Du hast genau das getan, was du tun solltest. Du hast uns angerufen, als es zu viel wurde.", sagte David schnell.

„Ich bin so eine K-Katastrophe."

„Es ist ein bisschen liebenswert.", neckte Wes in einem Versuch Blaine zum Lachen zu bringen, durch Blaines dunkle Locken streichend.

„Es wird alles in Ordnung kommen.", sagte David, setzte sich auf seine andere Seite und rieb seinen Rücken. „Versprochen, okay? Jedes andere Mal bist du einfach zurückgegangen. Wir werden dich dieses Mal nicht lassen. Wir verlieren dich nicht wegen ihnen. Du bist unser bester Freund."

„E-Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch Angst g-gemacht habe.", würgte Blaine hervor gegen Wes Schulter.

„Wir bekommen lieber einen Anruf, der uns Angst macht als einen Anruf, der… der…" Wes brach ab, nicht in der Lage seinen Satz zu beenden.

„Versprich uns, dass du es nicht tun wirst." David zog Blaine hoch so dass er ihn ansah. „Versprich es uns jetzt sofort."

„E-Es ist so schwer."

„Lass uns mehr helfen.", flehte Wes. „Wir werden es tun."

„E-Es ist nicht eure Aufgabe."

„Versprich uns, dass du es nicht tun wirst.", wiederholte David fest. „Versprich es uns, Blaine."

„Ich kann das im Moment nicht." Blaine brach in noch mehr Tränen aus.

„Du musst.", sagte David, die Stimme hebend. „Sieh uns an."

Blaine sah wieder auf, die Augen und Lippen geschwollen vom Weinen.

„Es wird besser werden.", sagte David sehr ernst und berührte seine Schulter. „Du wirst von deiner Familie wegkommen und du wirst jemanden finden, der dich so liebt, wie du bist. Jemanden, den es nicht stört, wenn du Fehler machst."

„Fehler? Weißt du mit wie vielen Leuten ich geschlafen habe?", fragte Blaine mit dumpfer Stimme. „Wer würde jemals mit jemandem wie mir zusammen sein? Ich bin ein gebrauchtes Gut."

„Du bist kein gebrauchtes Gut!", sagte Wes ein wenig zu laut, beide Blaine und David überraschend. „Du musst einfach die Tatsache nehmen, dass du keine Geschlechtskrankheiten bekommen hast und schwören, dass du dir das nie wieder antust. Du warst fünfzehn und sechzehn, Blaine. Okay? Nicht jeder ist so verurteilend wie deine Eltern."

„D-Das ist egal." Blaine beugte sich vor, sein Kopf fiel zurück auf Wes Schulter und signalisierte, dass er nicht weiter reden wollte. Zumindest für jetzt.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte David zaghaft. „Oder Durst? Möchtest du… Möchtest du irgendetwas?"

„Ich möchte einfach nur schlafen.", sagte Blaine und schloss seine Augen. „Ich möchte einfach nur schlafen."

„Wir werden hier sein, wenn du aufwachst.", versprach David zu Wes aufsehend. Was konnten sie sonst tun?

Danke, danke, danke für die vielen Reviews und die Erklärungsversuche warum es davor kaum welche gab. Das motiviert mich so sehr! Dankeeee!

Das nächste WBUCT Kapitel gibt es nächste Woche.


	7. Chapter 5 2

Rock Bottom part two

Am Tiefpunkt Teil zwei

„Er redet kaum mit jemandem, Derek."

„Es sind schon zwei Wochen, Dad."

„Das ist nicht gesund."

„Ich dachte, dass wir ihm Hilfe besorgen."

„David, Wes, beruhigt euch.", sagte Derek, Davids Vater, zwei Wochen später ruhig, nachdem David und Wes in Davids Haus geplatzt waren. „Er geht zu einem Psychologen."

„Nun es funktioniert nicht. Er redet nicht, er kommt nicht aus seinem Zimmer und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht einmal schläft.", sagte David eindeutig frustriert. Dieses ganze Blaine-meidet-die-ganze-Welt funktionierte für ihn nicht mehr.

„Ihr Jungs müsst versuchen für ihn da zu sein.", sagte der Mann seufzend.

„Er lässt uns nicht, Dad.", sagte David, die Geduld verlierend. „Er reagiert auf kaum jemanden außer dich, Mom oder Wes Eltern. Der einzige Grund, dass er das tut ist, weil er nicht undankbar erscheinen will."

„Ich kann ihn nicht dazu zwingen mit euch zu reden. Er ist keine Puppe, die ich etwas tun lassen kann.", sagte Derek sanft. „Er wird sich öffnen, wenn er bereit dazu ist."

„Und was, wenn er sich distanziert, so dass er versuchen kann sich umzubringen?", fragte Wes nervös.

„Blaine wird sich nicht umbringen. Er ist bloß enttäuscht.", versicherte er ihnen. „Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Bei mir Zuhause.", sagte Wes. „Ich mache mir Sorgen. Wir machen uns alle Sorgen. Ich denke nicht, dass der Psychiater hilft."

„Es sind erst zwei Wochen.", seufzte Davids Dad. „Psychiater sind keine Zauberer, Jungs. Es braucht Zeit. Blaine hat mir erzählt, dass sie ihm Medikamente gegeben – ."

„Medikamente? Er braucht keine Medikamente.", sagte David laut.

„Wir machen uns alle Sorgen.", sagte Derek scharf. „Wenn ihr etwas anderes wisst, was ihm hilft, bitte sehr. Aber ein Psychiater denkt, dass Medikamente helfen, also wird er sie nehmen."

„Dann rede mit ihm. Lass ihn sich besser fühlen.", stritt David. „Er braucht keine Medikamente."

„Es ist nicht für immer.", seufzte Derek. „Bitte hört auf, mich zu bitten, darüber zu reden. Wenn Blaine es euch nicht erzählt, dann will er wahrscheinlich nicht, dass ihr es wisst. Ich dachte, dass ihr es tut."

„Ja nun das ist wirklich lustig. Bevor er zum Psychologen gegangen ist, hat er uns alles erzählt.", schnappte David. „Und jetzt ist er wie ein Roboter."

„Lass deine Frustration nicht an mir aus. Es wäre unethisch von mir sein Psychologe zu sein. Ich habe ihn in die Hände eines Psychiaters gegeben, der ihm helfen kann. Sie ist sehr gut und sie hat Teenagern aus viel schlimmeren Situationen geholfen."

„Wen interessiert es, dass es unethisch ist?", schnappte David. „Du kennst ihn besser. Du kannst ihm besser helfen."

„Ich rede nicht mehr darüber.", sagte Derek. „Blaine ist momentan in guten Händen und es liegt nicht in meinem Ermessen. Ich kann ihm nicht so helfen, wie jemand anderes es könnte, eben weil ich ihn so gut kenne. Möchte ich, dass er Medikamente nimmt? Nein. Ich finde es auch nicht gut, dass er überhaupt in dieser Situation ist. Aber ich würde ihm lieber Medikamente geben und ihn einige Wochen introvertiert erleben, als ins Badezimmer zu gehen und ihn tot zu finden. Okay? Wenn ihm die Medizin hilft, sich okay zu fühlen, nicht zu weit gedrängt zu werden, dann solltet ihr eure Meinung für euch behalten – besonders wenn Blaine dabei ist. Geht ja nicht zu ihm und sagt, dass er sie nicht braucht oder dass es nicht helfen wird. So weit wir wissen, könnte es das einzige sein, was ihn am Leben hält."

David runzelte die Stirn.

„Ihr werdet ihm nicht sagen, dass er keine Therapie oder Medikamente braucht.", fuhr Derek fort. „Okay?"

„Gut, Dad. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es hilft.", seufzte David.

„Gebt ihm Zeit, Jungs. Er wird wieder.", sagte Derek.

_Eine Woche später…_

„David?"

David drehte sich im Bett um und zog sein Kissen über seinen Kopf.

„David…"

„Hmm?" David setzte sich auf, zog sein Kissen hinunter und sah verwirrt aus.

„Wach auf."

„Blaine? Bist du okay?", fragte David und versuchte sein Gehirn zum Arbeiten zu bewegen. Blaine hatte seit fast drei Wochen nicht mit ihm geredet. War etwas los? Er musste wach werden. Was wenn Blaine sich umbringen wollte?

„Du hast gesagt, dass ich zu dir kommen soll, wenn ich bereit bin zum Reden und ich bin es.", antwortete Blaine und setzte sich auf Davids Bett.

„Um vier Uhr morgens?", stöhnte David. „Kannst du nicht um zehn bereit sein?"

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen.", sagte Blaine.

„Bin wach. Bin wach." David rieb seine Augen.

„Sie haben mir Medikamente verschrieben.", sagte Blaine schnell. Er war seit Wochen nicht bereit gewesen zu reden. Er wollte es alles rausbekommen, bevor er seine Meinung ändern konnte. „Und es verursacht mir wirklich Magenschmerzen und lässt mich schwindelig werden. Und meine Brust bewegt sich ganz schnell."

David blinzelte, um einen klaren Blick zu bekommen und setzte sich gerader auf, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Blaine richtend.

„Ich möchte sie nicht nehmen."

"Geht es dir besser?", fragte David und legte seinen Kopf schief. Er war noch immer geschockt, dass Blaine mit ihm redete.

Blaine schloss seine Augen. „Ich möchte nicht ja sagen, weil ich keine Medikamente brauchen möchte, um glücklich zu sein."

„Es ist keine permanente Sache.", sagte David sanft. „Richtig?"

„Sie hat gesagt fünf oder sechs Monate." Er öffnete seine Augen nicht und zog seine Knie zu seiner Brust. „Ich hasse es, David."

„Das ist nicht so lang.", bot David an und versuchte ihn sich besser fühlen zu lassen. „Vielleicht wird es dir bald besser gehen und du kannst früher aufhören sie zu nehmen."

„Sie sagt immer ‚Gute Besserung' als ob ich krank wäre." Blaine runzelte die Stirn.

„Möchtest du dich immer noch… umbringen?", fragte David ihn und seine Stimme klang eher wie die eines Zwölfjährigen als die eines Sechzehnjährigen.

Blaine sah zur Decke und schluckte. „N… Nein. Im Moment nicht."

David seufzte erleichtert.

„Es geht mir immer noch nicht… gut.", gab Blaine zu, sah ihn an und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Es wird besser.", versprach David ihm.

Tränen füllten Blaines haselnussbraune Augen, aber er nickte ein schwaches Lächeln erzwingend. „A-Alle sagen das, aber es ist s-schwer zu glauben."

„Du hast dich bereits so daran gewöhnt, wie deine Eltern dich behandeln. Sobald du realisierst, dass es vorbei ist, wird es dir besser gehen.", sagte David.

„M-Meinst du?", fragte Blaine hoffnungsvoll, ihn ansehend.

„Ich weiß es.", nickte David. „Aber wenn du uns alle ausschließt, wirst du nicht sehen wie anders es sein wird."

Blaine holte tief Luft. „Ich… schäme mich einfach so."

„Schämen?", fragte David. „Warum? Was meinst du?"

„Ich fühle mich schlecht, weil ich euch solche Angst gemacht habe… und ich schäme mich, weil ich so etwas auch nur in Betracht gezogen habe… und in letzter Zeit war ich so frustriert, weil ich dir und Wes davon erzählen wollte, es aber nicht konnte.", seufzte Blaine. „Macht das Sinn?"

„Ich denke schon.", nickte David. „Aber du musst dich deswegen nicht schlecht fühlen oder dich schämen. Und wenn du nicht weißt, was du sagen sollst, setz dich zu uns und sag nichts. Wes und ich wollen nur für dich da sein… Du musst dich nicht dazu gezwungen fühlen zu reden, aber schließ uns nicht aus, wenn du uns brauchst."

„Ich schätze, ich gewöhne mich noch immer daran." Blaine sah wieder zu ihm auf und fühlte Dankbarkeit gegenüber seinem Freund. `_Du musst dich nicht dazu gezwungen fühlen zu reden, aber schließ uns nicht aus, wenn du uns brauchst.´_ Wenn er David nur gestanden hätte, dass er hatte reden wollen, aber es vor Wochen nicht gekonnt hatte… Er hätte sich wahrscheinlich leichter und fröhlicher gefühlt.

„Das wissen wir." David lächelte ihn leicht an. „Kannst du… kannst du mir versprechen, dass…"

„Dass was?", fragte Blaine.

„Dass du nicht versuchen wirst, dich umzubringen?", fragte David und klang wieder viel jünger als er war.

„Ich…" Blaine zögerte. Dachte er, dass er es tun würde? Nein. Aber manchmal fühlte er sich schrecklich… Er fühlte sich noch nicht ganz bereit dazu David dieses Versprechen zu geben. Noch nicht. Vielleicht bald, aber noch nicht.

„Oder kannst du mir zumindest versprechen, dass du mich oder Wes holen wirst, wenn du es wieder tun willst? So, dass wir dich besser fühlen lassen können?", flehte David.

„Das kann ich versprechen.", nickte Blaine. „Hey, David?"

„Ja?", fragte David.

„Kann ich heute Nacht hier bei dir schlafen?", fragte Blaine zögerlich. Er war sich nicht sicher warum, aber wollte nicht alleine sein. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass er, wenn er jetzt ging, wieder einige Tage nicht mit Wes und David reden wollen würde. „Ich möchte nicht mehr alleine sein."

David rutschte an die Bettkante und legte sich hin, sein zweites Kissen hervorziehend und es neben sich legend, damit Blaine es benutzen konnte.

„Danke.", wisperte Blaine, kroch unter die Decke und legte sich auf seinen Rücken. „Für alles."

„Würde es schwul erscheinen, wenn ich plötzlich beginnen würde ‚You've Got A Friend In Me' zu singen?" David rollte sich auf die Seite und grinste.

„Nicht schwul. Nur verrückt.", sagte Blaine und lachte, was wirklich nicht gezwungen war. Ja. Er hätte wirklich früher zu David kommen können, um zu reden.

„Ich habe nicht nur versucht, dich besser fühlen zu lassen als ich gesagt habe, dass alles in Ordnung kommt.", sagte David ernst, ihn anstoßend. „Das wird es. Vertrau mir, gib der ganzen Sache etwas Zeit und du wirst es sehen."

„Versprochen?", fragte Blaine ihn anblinzelnd.

„Kleiner-Finger-Schwur.", sagte David und streckte seinen kleinen Finger aus.

Blaine lachte wieder, ihre kleinen Finger verschränkend. „Weißt du was passiert, wenn du solche Versprechen brichst?"

„Nein. Weißt du es?", fragte David neugierig.

„Nope." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Dann finden wir es besser nicht heraus." David zwinkerte und rollte sich dann zurück auf den Rücken. „Du wirst morgen mit mir reden, richtig?"

„Ja.", versprach Blaine, rollte sich auf die Seite und sah Davids Wand an. „Gute Nacht, David."

„Nacht, Blaine. Weck mich, wenn du mich brauchst.", gähnte David bevor er einschlief.

„Du meinst er hat mit dir geredet?", fragte Wes am nächsten Tag eifrig.

„Ja. Er schläft noch, aber er hat. Er hat mich mitten in der Nacht geweckt und wir haben geredet. Er hat mir von den Medikamenten erzählt… Er mag es nicht, sie zu nehmen.", sagte David, gab Wes ein Cola und setzte sich dann auf seine Couch. „Ich denke, dass er Probleme hat, es nicht alleine schaffen zu können oder so…"

„Was, wenn er nicht mehr redet? Was, wenn er wieder dazu zurückgeht, den ganzen Tag allein rum zu sitzen?"

„Wird er nicht.", gähnte Blaine herunter kommend.

„BLAINERS, MEIN LEBEN!", schrie Wes, stand auf und ruderte mit den Armen.

„Hallo, Wes.", sagte Blaine, amüsiert aussehend.

„Was is los?", fragte Wes und nickte mit dem Kopf, als ob er sich nicht wie ein Verrückter verhalten hatte.

„Und ich habe Wochen damit verbracht zu denken, dass ich komisch bin.", murmelte Blaine und setzte sich zu David auf die Couch.

Wes setzte sich wieder, Blaine anstarrend. „Du hast dich mit ihm verbündet. Du musst mir alles erzählen, was du ihm gesagt hast, sodass ich mich integriert fühle. Und damit du nicht deprimiert bist, wenn du davon erzählst, werde ich übertriebene Gesichtsausdrücke und Geräusche machen. Okay?"

„Ist das sein Ernst?", fragte Blaine David ansehend.

„Traurigerweise.", nickte David.

„Nun, es tut mir Leid. Ich war bloß wirklich frustr – was tust du?", fragte Blaine.

„Das ist ein Stirnrunzeln.", sagte Wes. „Ein übertriebenes."

„Es sieht aus als ob dein Gesicht schmilzt."

„Fahr fort." Wes gestikulierte mit seiner Hand, der Gesichtsausdruck kehrte nicht zum normalen zurück.

„Du machst dich total lustig über mich und ich versuche hier ernsthaft zu rede – weinst du?"

„Das ist alles so schrecklich.", schluchzte Wes höhnend.

„Wes-."

„ICH WERDE DICH VOR DEN DEMENTOREN BESCHÜTZEN, BLAINE!"

„Ich geb's auf.", lachte Blaine, als Wes seine Arme um Blaine schlang und seinen Kopf an seine Brust zog.

„Shh, sag nichts. Wir brauchen keine Worte.", sagte Wes durch sein Haar streichend.

„Du hast seit Wochen versucht, mich dazu zu bringen mit dir zu reden.", sagte Blaine, die Stimme durch seine Brust gedämpft.

„Shh, es ist okay. Weine nicht.", sagte Wes. „Wir werden es zusammen durchstehen, Muffin."

„Wes!", lachte Blaine wieder.

„Ja, Muffin?", fragte Wes.

„Nenn mich nicht Muffin.", sagte Blaine sehr ernst.

„Okay, Muffin."

„Also wirst du damit weitermachen, sofort ins Spaßland zurück zu kehren?", fragte Blaine und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich störte. Er wusste, dass Wes ernst sein konnte, wenn er es musste, aber manchmal war es schön, Wes so zu haben… nun ja so lustig. Er musste zugeben, dass er sich besser fühlte, als in letzter Zeit und er hatte keine fünf Minuten mit Wes verbracht.

„Warum sollte ich jetzt die Stimmung ruinieren?", fragte Wes. „Ich denke nicht, dass du in den letzten Wochen gelacht hast."

Blaine biss sich auf die Lippe, lächelnd. „Danke, Wes."

„Jederzeit, Schweinekotelett."

Blaine ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Können wir wieder zu Blainers zurückkehren?"

"Nein, Blaubeere. Nervt es schon?"

„Nur ein wenig.", seufzte Blaine, als David heimlich aufstand und zu der Treppe zeigte. Blaine nickte, als Wes nicht hinsah und wartete auf seine Chance, sich heraus zu schleichen.

„Gut, weil ich noch viel mehr Namen habe.", grinste Wes. „Macht es euch bequem, Gentlemen. Wir werden eine Weile hier sei- Verdammt. Sie sind wieder abgehauen. Sie tun das viel zu oft. Ich beginne zu denken, dass sie romantische Momente haben, wenn sie das tun."

„Ja, richtig!", rief David, als Blaine oben zu würgen begann.

Danke für die Reviews!


	8. Chapter 6

Resistance

Widerstand

Blaine hasste es seine Medikamente zu nehmen. Und er hasste es noch mehr, dass er sich anders fühlte, wenn er sie nicht nahm. Er fühlte sich nicht gut, aber ohne sie konnte er einfach _fühlen,_ wie alle ihn anstarrten, als ob sie wüssten, dass er sie nicht nahm, weil er sich nicht _normal_ verhielt, aber wie konnte etwas normal sein, wenn man Medikamente nehmen musste, um sich normal zu fühlen?

David wollte, dass er darüber sprach, aber Blaine wollte nicht darüber reden, dass er jemand war, der nur gemocht wurde, wenn er unter Medikamenteneinfluss stand. Und seit wann brauchte Blaine überhaupt Antidepressiva? Vielleicht mussten sie sich auch um seine Paranoia oder Angst kümmern, wenn sie dabei waren – aber machten das Antidepressiva nicht auch? Ganz klar funktionierte das nicht.

Vielleicht fühlte er sich deswegen ‚normal', wenn er sie nahm. Es war alles eine Lüge. Wahrscheinlich sahen ihn die Leute immer an, aber seine Gedanken waren wegen der Medizin vernebelt. Ugh, er hasste diese dumme Medizin.

Nein.

Er war fertig.

Sicher, er tat das alle paar Tage. Aber dieses Mal war er fertig damit sie zu nehmen. Ja er hatte Probleme. Seine Noten fielen, er schlief ein oder schwänzte Warblertreffen oder das Fußballtraining, seine ganze Familie hasste ihn praktisch, er würde wahrscheinlich kein Geld haben, um für ein College zu zahlen, selbst wenn er angenommen werden würde, er würde niemals jemanden finden, der dumm genug war ein komplettes Wrack wie ihn zu lieben. Aber was machte sowas schon schwer auszuhalten, richtig?

Okay. Nun, das war dumm. Offensichtlich war es schwer auszuhalten. Aber was machte ihn so schwach, dass er Medikamente brauchte, um es zu schaffen? Sein Therapeut wollte wahrscheinlich nur den Bonus von der Arzneimittelfabrik und verschrieb die Medikamente jedem, der durch seine Tür kam. Warum sollte Blaine da mitspielen?

Das würde er nicht.

Er schmiss die Pillendose zurück in den Medizinschrank, den er mit David teilte und verließ das Badezimmer.

„Ich hab schon gedacht, dass du reingefallen bist.", schnaubte David noch im Halbschlaf auf dem Bett liegend.

„Entschuldige.", murmelte Blaine und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Is okay. Ich muss noch nicht pinkeln.", gähnte David.

Blaine rollte mit den Augen, ein wenig lächelnd. „Wenn du hättest pinkeln müssen, wärst du eh rein gekommen."

„Guter Punkt, Blaine." David streckte seine Arme aus und gähnte wieder. Dann stand er auf, ging ins Badezimmer und schlug auf dem Weg Blaine gegen den Hinterkopf.

Blaine rollte wieder mit den Augen und zog seinen Ordner heraus, auf seinen Mathetest hinunter sehend, auf dem groß und rot „62 % – KOMM IN MEINE SPRECHSTUNDE" in der Ecke stand. Er hatte noch immer nicht den Mut gefunden mit seinem Lehrer zu reden, genau wie mit den anderen beiden Lehrern, um seine letzte Französicharbeit und seinen letzten Literaturaufsatz zu diskutieren – indem er eine negative Note bekommen hatte. Blaine Anderson hatte eine negative Note für einen Aufsatz bekommen.

David kam einige Sekunden später mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck heraus.

„Was?", fragte Blaine, den Ordner schließend.

„Hast du…", begann David und brach ab. Hatte er die Note gesehen?

„Was?", wiederholte Blaine seine Augenbraue hebend.

„Entschieden was du heute Abend für deine Audition singen willst.", sagte David mit den Schultern zuckend. „Nicht, dass du das Solo nicht bekommen würdest, selbst wenn du den Barney-Titelsong singst, aber weißt du…."

„Oh. Das hatte ich ganz vergessen.", seufzte Blaine. „Wann ist es?"

„In drei Stunden."

„Du scherzt, richtig?", fragte Blaine mit sich weitenden Augen.

„Nein. Du hast es in deinem Kalender geschrieben. Du hast alles in den Kalender geschrieben.", sagte David langsam. „Blaine…"

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit zu reden." Blaine stand auf. „Ich muss entscheiden was ich vorsinge."

„Hier." David griff nach einem Zettel von seinem Schreibtisch und warf ihn Blaine zu. „Den hier."

„Was?", fragte Blaine. „Nein. Das ist dein – ."

„Ich singe dieses Mal nicht vor. Du trittst jetzt gegen Wes an.", sagte David. „Du hast das letzte Treffen verpasst. Ich bin in den Rat gewählt worden."

„Oh Mann, Wes wird versuchen dich umzubringen."

„Das sollte er nicht. Er wird auch bald hinein gewählt, weil sie Ersatz für Charlie brauchen.", zuckte David mit den Schultern und zwinkerte. „Nimm ihn. Wirklich."

„Habe ich in letzter Zeit gesagt, dass ich euch Jungs liebe?"

„Ich schätze, wir mögen dich auch ein bisschen.", sagte David lächelnd. „Ich muss gehen, aber wir sehen uns später. Vergiss nicht aufzutauchen. Wir werden es nicht zu den Regionals schaffen ohne dich als Sänger."

„Ja, okay.", nickte Blaine. „Bis gleich."

…

Blaine lief die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss der Schule hinunter und fragte sich, wie er es schaffen sollte extra Warbler Training und bessere Noten in Einklang zu bekommen. Im vorigen Jahr war er nicht annähernd so gestresst gewesen, aber im Moment war auch viel los und er war … emotional nicht stabil.

Er bewegte sich, um die halb offene Tür ganz zu öffnen, als er David reden hörte.

„Er hat sie nicht mehr genommen. Er hat sie in den Medizinschrank getan. Man erkennt immer wenn er sie nicht nimmt, weil er sie dann vor sich selbst versteckt.", sagte David. „Er verhält sich komisch. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es genommen hat und ich habe gesehen… ich habe gesehen, dass er im letzten Mathetest 62% hatte."

„Ist das dein Ernst?", hörte er Wes fragen. „Ich meine er verhält sich anders… vielleicht funktioniert es einfach nicht."

„Ich sage es dir. Wenn er die Medikamente auf seinem Tisch oder am Waschbeckenrand lässt, ist alles in Ordnung. Wenn sie im Medizinschrank sind, kriegt er schlechte Noten, ist mürrisch, schläft einfach ein und vergisst Dinge. Er benimmt sich nicht wie Blaine. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass er… wieder Sex hat."

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir darüber reden sollten.", sagte Wes mit gesenkter Stimme. „Wenn er es tut, meine ich."

„Was? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er es erwähnen würde. Er redet mit uns über gar nichts davon. Er benimmt sich, als wäre alles normal… nun wenn er die Medikamente nimmt. Wenn nicht, schläft er einfach nur und versucht sich normal zu benehmen.", sagte David.

Blaine biss die Zähne zusammen und spürte Tränen in sein Augen schießen.

„Komm schon. Es ist immer noch Blaine.", sagte Wes. „Er macht nur eine schwere Zeit durch. Du weißt, dass er es nicht mag, darüber zu reden."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum er uns nicht genug vertraut, um mit uns darüber zu rede-."

„Hey, Blaine.", sagte Thad laut, herankommend.

David hörte sofort auf zu reden, als Blaine die Tür öffnete.

„Hey, Blainers!", sagte Wes fröhlich. „Bereit mir in den Hintern zu treten? Stimmlich, natürlich.", fügte er hinzu als ein Lehrer vorbei lief.

„Ja.", murmelte Blaine und setzte sich ans Fenster. Er konnte Davids Blick auf ihm fühlen – David wusste, dass er sie erwischt hatte. Blaine konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Auf keinen Fall.

„Hey, Blaine.", sagte David.

„Hallo.", sagte Blaine kühl und starrte auf sein Handy, als ob es jemanden außerhalb dieses Raumes geben würde, der ihm schrieb. Also waren Wes und David mit ihm fertig? Hieß es das? Er war nicht mehr Blaine? Wie sollte er Blaine sein, wenn all das passierte, wenn er dazu gezwungen wurde Medikamente zu nehmen, wenn…

„Wo ist Nick? Singt Nick nicht auch vor?", fragte Thad und unterbrach Blaines Gedanken.

„Er hat abgesagt. Anscheinend hat er heute Abend ein heißes Date.", sagte Wes fröhlich.

„Toll. Du kannst anfangen. Wir werden das Beste für den Schluss aufheben." Thad klatschte in die Hände.

Blaine runzelte die Stirn.

„Weißt du, ich mag den Song nicht einmal für den ich vorsinge. Gebt ihn Blaine. Er würde eh gewinnen.", zuckte Wes mit den Schultern.

„Gut!", sagte Thad voller Energie. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Blaine. Eines der Ratsmitglieder wird dir heute Abend deine Noten geben. Nach dem Unterricht."

„Ich.", sagte David scharf und sah Thad an.

„Richtig. Du.", sagte Thad, weniger enthusiastisch klingend.

„Ich teile mir ein Zimmer mit ihm. Es macht bloß Sinn.", fügte David hinzu.

„Gut. Kann ich dann jetzt gehen?", fragte Blaine, stand auf und ging, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zum Ausgang.

„Blaine! Blaine!", rief David ihm hinterherrennend.

„Ich habe dir im Moment nichts zu sagen.", schnappte Blaine.

„Blaine, ich wollte nicht, dass du hörst-."

„Dann hättest du nicht über mich reden sollen.", zischte Blaine und drehte sich um, um ihn mit Tränen in den Augen anzusehen.

„Weine nicht. Bitte.", flehte David. „Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen. Ich mache mir nur wirklich große Sorgen um dich."

„Ich möchte einen neuen Zimmernachbarn." Blaine drehte sich wieder um. „Ich mag es nicht, dass du meine Medikamente oder Noten kontrollierst."

„Die Medikamente, die du nicht nimmst?", fragte David. „Warum bist du dann so aufgebracht?"

Blaine erstarrte und drehte sich wieder zu ihm. „Das geht dich nichts an."

„Wenn du dir das antust, geht es mich etwas an.", stritt David. „Hör zu. Du bist ein Einser-Schüler, Blaine. Ich weiß, dass du viel durchmachst, aber du… du bist auf der Dalton. Du musst deine Noten halten oder wirst rausgeschmissen. Das ist das wichtigste Jahr für die College Bewerbungen. Du schwänzt Warblertreffen und Fußballtrainings. Du gehst auf ‚Nicht-Dates' mit Jungs, die einen bestimmten Ruf haben."

„Es geht dich nichts an, was ich mit meinem Leben mache!", schrie Blaine.

„Du bist besser als das!", schrie David zurück. „Es ist etwas in deinem Gehirn, was den gesunden Menschenverstand blockiert!"

„Was ist hier los?", fragte ein Lehrer, näher kommend.

„Nichts.", sagte David sofort als Blaine hinunter sah.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Mr. Anderson?", fragte die Frau.

„Ja.", sagte Blaine und nickte ohne Augenkontakt herzustellen.

„Senkt eure Stimmen. Momentan sind Nachprüfungen und Eignungstest-Übungskurse.", sagte sie, bevor sie davon ging.

"Bl… Blaine.", sagte David viel leiser. „Rede mit uns. Lass dir von uns helfen. Ich weiß, dass du die Medikamente nicht nehmen willst. Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie das ist, weil ich sie noch nie genommen habe…"

„Was hat die Medizin mit meinem Verhalten zu tun? Oder meinem Sexleben oder dessen Nicht-vorhanden-sein?"

„Bitte beruhige dich. Du musst aufhören, wütend zu werden wegen nichts und dann davon zu rennen. Du kannst mit uns reden. Wir wollen helfen."

„Was, wenn ich momentan nichts mit euch zu tun haben möchte?", fragte Blaine und bewegte sich, um zu gehen. „Euch beiden."

„Warte. Wes hat nichts getan. Ich bin derjenige, der das Gespräch begonnen hat und er derjenige, der versucht hat es zu beenden." David sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Aber ihr beide verurteilt mich. Ich merke, dass ihr mich beide beobachtet, wenn ich ein Zimmer verlasse, okay? Ich sehe die Blicke, wenn ich seufze oder bestimmte Dinge sage."

„Jetzt bist du paranoid.", sagte David lachend. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass wir darüber geredet haben, Blaine."

„Fantastisch. Meine besten Freunde haben nur einmal über mich geredet."

David schmiss seine Hände in die Luft. „Wenn du deine Wut herauslassen willst, dann bitte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du einige Dinge zu tun findest. Aber schieb nicht alles auf mich und Wes. Wir versuchen zu helfen."

„Vielleicht versucht ihr zu viel zu helfen."

„Blaine, beruhige dich einfach und hör dir selber zu.", sagte David. „Warum sollten wir dich verurteilen? Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Deine Noten sind – ."

„Macht euch keine Sorgen um meine Noten!", schrie Blaine.

David ergriff seinen Arm und zog ihn aus dem Gebäude. Als sie den Fußweg erreichten, sagte er laut, auch wenn er Blaine nicht anschrie. „Ich werde diesen Mist nicht dein Leben ruinieren lassen. Geh mehr joggen. Schreib Tagebuch. Geh zu einer Selbsthilfegruppe. Lass deine Noten nicht schlechter werden! Schwänz keine Warblertreffen! Und such keine bescheuerten Gründe, um auf mich und Wes wütend zu sein! Und um Gottes Willen – " Er sah sich um und senkte seine Stimme zu einem flüstern. „Hab keinen Sex mit diesen Widerlingen."

„Habe ich nicht.", sagte Blaine langsam, stellte Augenkontakt mit David her und blinzelte nicht. „Ich habe mit niemandem Sex. Ich tue nichts Sexuelles mit irgendjemandem. Das mache ich nicht wieder."

David seufzte erleichtert, drehte sich um und sah sich um. Er wartete einige Sekunden und drehte sich dann wieder zurück. „Es war nicht richtig von mir mit Wes zu reden. Ich hätte mit dir darüber reden müssen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Wes und ich es besser mit dir bereden könnten, aber ich hab verstanden, dass ihn dahinein zu ziehen… vielleicht wolltest du nicht, dass er es erfährt. Es war ein Eingriff in deine Privatsphäre. Also tut es mir Leid, Blaine. Okay?"

Blaines Ärger verschwand langsam. Er schluckte und nickte. „Was wolltest du sagen?"

„Ich denke, dass du deine Medikamente nehmen musst, selbst wenn du sie nicht brauchen willst.", sagte David langsam und versuchte es so zu sagen, dass er Blaine nicht wieder wegstieß. „Ich denke auch – ich weiß – dass du sie nicht korrekt nimmst, wenn überhaupt."

„Ich weiß nicht, warum es wichtig ist oder woher du es überhaupt weißt.", keuchte Blaine.

„Wenn du deine Medikamente nimmst, bist du du.", versuchte David zu erklären. „Ich meine, weniger fröhlich, aber… du bist du. Wenn du sie nicht nimmst, machst du Dinge, die mir Sorgen machen… die Dinge, über die ich geredet habe. Schlechte Noten, Schwänzen und du wirst wütend. Du wusstest, dass ich kommen würde, um mit dir darüber zu reden und mich zu entschuldigen, aber als Erstes musstest du eine Szene machen."

„Ich bin wütend!"

David nickte und beobachtete ihn vorsichtig. „Ich weiß. Aber der Blaine, den ich kenne… wenn er wütend wird, ist er ruhig und zuvorkommend. Er hört sich die Dinge an und sagt dann ruhig seine Meinung."

„Vielleicht bin ich nicht mehr derselbe. Hast du je daran gedacht?", fragte Blaine. Es klang nicht wütend. Sondern eher kindlich, verängstigt.

„Niemals." David kam zu ihm und schlang einen Arm um Blaines Schultern. „Weil ich weiß, dass du derselbe bist. Weil ich es sehe, wenn du deine Medikamente nimmst, Nur… Nimm sie einfach nur drei Monate täglich und dann hat sie gesagt, dass du sie absetzen kannst. Aber gib den Medikamenten eine Chance dir zu helfen. Okay?"

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Wes und du ohne mich darüber redet.", sagte Blaine sanft. „Redet mit mir darüber. Und wenn du ihn dabei haben möchtest, dann hol ihn dazu. Aber redet nicht über mich, wenn ich nicht da bin."

„Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen.", sagte David leise ihn ansehend.

„Ich weiß.", nickte Blaine. „Du machst dir Sorgen. Ich schätze, ich habe dir dafür genug Gründe gegeben, oder nicht?"

„Wenn ich einen Teenager habe, werde ich darauf vorbereitet sein.", lachte David und führte Blaine zurück in die Schule.

Blaine erzwang ein Lächeln. „Ich bin froh helfen zu können."

„Wir werden deine Noten verbessern.", versprach David. „Wir werden dich da durch bringen. Rede einfach mit uns, anstatt es alles… anstauen zu lassen oder was immer du tust. Ich weiß, dass du dich schlecht fühlst, weil wir bereits so viel getan haben, aber wir sind hier um zu helfen. Wir wollen helfen."

„Ich habe über andere Dinge geredet. Ich habe euch nicht ignoriert oder so…"

„Das wissen wir. Aber wir wollen dir auch dabei helfen. Hoffentlich wird die Medizin und das Reden mit uns dir da durch helfen.", sagte David. „Unser Ziel – shh, warte – wartest du darauf?"

Blaine lachte. „Sicher. Was?"

„Osterferien, Blaine. Wir werden Urlaub machen.", grinste David. „Aber das können wir nicht, wenn du ganz deprimiert bist, also arbeitest du besser daran. Natürlich nur für die Osterferien."

„Richtig. Lasst mich das machen.", lachte Blaine wieder. „Für die Osterferien."

„Irgendwelche Leichen, die wir vergraben müssen?", zwitscherte Wes, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

„Ja. Thad hat Blaine angegriffen. Ich musste ihn erschießen. Ich hatte keine Wahl.", sagte David dramatisch.

„‚Dein Haargel, Blaine.'", schrie Blaine und gab vor Thad zu sein. „‚Du benutzt nicht genug. Du hast noch keinen richtigen Helm.'"

„Zum Glück trägst du nicht so viel. Ich mag es, wenn sich deine Locken frei kämpfen. Wenn sie flach und an deinen Kopf geklebt wären, würden wir dich enterben.", sagte Wes sehr ernst. „Soll ich Schaufeln holen, damit wir uns der Leiche entledigen können?"

„Ja.", nickten David. „Wir dachten, wir schmeißen ein paar von Blaines Haargelflaschen mit hinein."

„Aww, das ist aufmerksam von euch.", sagte Blaine lächelnd. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das schätzen würde."

„Und du benimmst dich, als wüsstest du nicht, dass er schwul ist.", kicherte Wes. „Ich hoffe du tust es nicht, weil du mit ihm zusammen sein willst und nicht willst, dass wir davon erfahren."

„Er ist nicht schwul.", sagte Blaine langsam. „Er ist bloß freundlich. Sollte ich es nicht wissen, Jungs?"

David und Wes tauschten Blicke aus und sagten dann gemeinsam mit festen Stimmen „Nein."

Danke, danke, danke für die vielen Reviews fürs letzte Kapitel und auch für WBUCT! Ihr habt mich so motiviert, dass ich in der letzten Woche über zwei Kapitel der Fortsetzung von WBUCT und ein Drabble übersetzt habe! Und das obwohl ich eigentlich gar keine Zeit dazu hatte! (Macht weiter so ;) )

DANKE!


	9. Chapter 7

Strong and okay

Stark und okay

„Wir müssen etwas tun."

„Weswegen?", fragte Blaine und sah nicht einmal von seinen Hausaufgaben auf.

„Vocal Adrenaline!", sagte Wes und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Es ist verrückt! Sie gewinnen jedes einzelne Jahr. Ich war mir sicher, dass wir mit dir eine Chance hätten, aber wir haben es nicht einmal bis zu den Regionals geschafft!"

„Sei still. Du hast die halben Ferien damit verbracht darüber zu reden.", stöhnte David. „Außerdem lernt Blaine französisch."

„Ich versuche es.", korrigierte Blaine. „Man kann nicht wirklich Hausübung von etwas machen, von dem man keine Ahnung hat wie es geht."

„Du musst das schaffen, Blaine. Wir zählen auf dich.", fuhr Wes fort. „Nächstes Jahr zu gewinnen ist entscheidend für mein Glück."

„Die Regionals sind erst nächstes Jahr." David rollte mit den Augen. „Lass ihn bis August in Ruhe. Dann werde ich auch anfangen zu nerven."

„Ja. Das wird langsam wirklich alt. Alt und nervig. Thad bietet mir immer wieder an, mir Unterricht zu geben.", murmelte Blaine.

„Was? Unterricht mit der Zunge?" Wes runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hoffe das Angebot nimmst du nicht an."

„Kommt schon. Ich denke, dass er eine Freundin hat. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich der einzige Single auf der Welt bin.", seufzte Blaine.

„Vielleicht, nun du hast aber viel mit einem Typen in Florida geflirtet.", zeigte David auf.

„Er war dein Typ.", fügte Wes hinzu.

„Ich habe keinen Typ. Man kann keinen Typen haben außer man hat einen Freund. Den ich nicht habe." Blaine ließ sein Französischbuch zuklappen. „Das einzige Fach in dem ich nicht gut bin."

„Vielleicht brauchst du einen heißen Jungen, der weiß wie französisch funktioniert. Hausaufgaben… Zungen...", neckte Wes.

Blaine verdeckte sein Gesicht, das rot geworden war.

„Weil du es so sehr magst, wie sich Zungen anfühlen.", fügte David grinsend hinzu. „Ich liebe es, wenn Blaine betrunken ist und uns Dinge erzählt."

„Vielleicht werde ich eine anonyme Nachricht auf Thads Stuhl legen. Blaine mag es Zungen um sei-"

„Hört auf!", schrie Blaine und brachte David und Wes laut zum Lachen. „Ihr Jungs seit nur eifersüchtig, weil ihr noch nie etwas getan habt!"

„Unter der Gürtellinie, Sir Anderson.", sagte Wes, einen verletzt neckenden Gesichtsausdruck zeigend. „Ich hatte meine Hände schon unter den T-Shirts von zwei Mädchen."

„Was? Warum du und nicht ich?", schnappte David nach Luft. „Ich bin so viel attraktiver als du."

„Ich nehme dir diese Aussage übel. Ich bin viel attraktiver.", höhnte Wes.

„Warum lassen wir das nicht Blaine feststellen? Schließlich ist er schwul.", fragte David und sie drehten sich beide erwartend aussehend zu Blaine.

„Ähm… ja?", fragte Blaine.

„Wer ist attraktiver?", fragte David.

„Mh… ja.", wiederholte David.

„Er hat ganz klar Wes gesagt.", freute sich Wes.

„Nein. Er will nur deine Gefühle nicht verletzen. Du konntest die Wahrheit noch nie ertragen.", stritt David.

„Es ist, als ob man Kinder hätte.", murmelte Blaine.

„Komm schon, Blaine. Sag es uns. Wir werden dich nicht verprügeln, wenn du Davids Namen sagst.", grinste Wes.

„Wisst ihr, ich glaube mein Trainer wollte mit mir reden – ."

„LÜGE!", schrie Wes. „Komm schon, Blaine. Wow, du siehst heute wirklich gut aus mit dem Haar und dem Gesicht."

„Nein, Wes. Nein." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Was? Kann ein guter Freund seinem guten Freund nicht sagen, dass er gut aussieht? Schwule Leute mögen es, gut auszusehen oder? Etwas mit ihren Gefühlen?"

„Oh mein Gott.", sagte Blaine und schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. „Du bist nicht mein Typ."

„Ich dachte, du hättest keinen. Weil du noch keinen festen Freund hattest.", neckte David. „Er mag größere Leute, deshalb gewinne ich."

„Du bist nur einen Zentimeter größer.", schrie Wes. „Deine Haut ist zu dunkel für ihn."

„Ich bin schwarz!", lachte David.

_Das ist mein Leben,_ dachte Blaine als er beobachtete, wie sie weiter stritten, warum sie besser wären. (David hatte weichere Hände, schönere Augen, ein besseres Lächeln und ein weniger glänzendes Gesicht. Wes hatte mehr Muskeln, eine bessere Nase und „Am wichtigsten… eine Mutter, die kochen kann.")

„Wie du siehst, bin ich attraktiver und er würde eher mit mir zusammen kommen.", fuhr Wes fort.

„Warte, warum streitet ihr jetzt darüber, mit wem ich zusammen kommen würde? Ich würde mit niemandem von euch ausgehen…. Ihr seid hetero." Blaine sah von seinem Buch auf.

„Entspann dich. Das ist ein ganz simples ‚Was Wäre Wenn'-Szenario.", sagte David ruhig. „Und ich sage ja nur, dass du Probleme hast mit ihm umzugehen, wenn er aufgebracht ist. Du bist der Lustige. Ich bin derjenige, zu dem er als erstes kommt."

„Weil du ihn bedrängst. Du bist immer näher bei ihm. Und ich kann ernst sein.", protestierte Wes.

„Nun, er war erst mein Freund, also würde er ganz klar mit mir ausgehen."

Blaine sprang auf und eilte aus dem Raum.

„Komm zurück, kleiner McLocke!", rief Wes ihm hinterher.

„Siehst du? Du hast ihn verscheucht.", sagte David laut genug, dass Blaine es hören konnte.

„Ihr seid beide verrückt!", rief Blaine zurück, ging um die Ecke und war sich bewusst, dass sie ihm folgten. Er blieb abrupt stehen, als er seinen Schulleiter sah und seinen… Vater.

„Komm schon. Das Essen. Das ist ein entscheidender Pun – was ist da los?" Wes Stimme, die zuvor fröhlich gewesen war, wurde schnell scharf.

„Ah. Da ist er!", sagte der Schulleiter fröhlich und zeigte in ihre Richtung.

„Vielen Dank.", sagte Blaines Vater zum Schulleiter und lächelte, bevor er zu den drei Jungs trat.

„Komm schon, Blaine.", sagte David und schlang seine Hand um Blaines Handgelenk. „Lass uns einfach gehen."

„Du hast unsere Anrufe nicht beantwortet.", sagte Blaines Vater, sah auf, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Schulleiter weg war.

„W-… ich…", stotterte Blaine. Das passierte nicht wirklich. Sein Vater war nicht hier an der Dalton. Warum würde sein Vater ihn besuchen?

„Er schuldet dir gar nichts.", sagte David ernst. „Komm schon, Blaine. Lass uns gehen."

„Möchtest du nächstes Jahr auch noch Schüler an der Dalton sein, Blaine?", fragte sein Vater als Blaine sich umdrehte um zu gehen.

Blaines Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte nicht herkommen wollen, aber jetzt da er hier war… Es war wie sein Zuhause. Zurück zu seiner alten Schule gehen? Seine ersten richtigen Freunde verlassen? Das konnte er nicht.

„Das hab ich mir gedacht." Sein Dad lächelte. „Also denke ich, dass du mir zuhören wirst, oder? Ich weiß, dass deine Freunde sich sehr um dich sorgen werden, aber das Schulgeld für die Dalton ist höher als die Gebühren der meisten Colleges. Und ich denke nicht, dass du das Geld wert bist, aber Mutter scheint zu denken, dass es gut für die Familie aussieht, wenn du auf so eine Schule gehst."

Blaine schluckte und trat ein wenig zurück, als sein Vater ein wenig näher trat.

„Die Leute beginnen deine Abwesenheit zu bemerken. Du bist über Thanksgiving nicht nach Hause gekommen, auch nicht über Weihnachten oder in den Osterferien.", fuhr sein Dad fort.

„Wir wollen ja nicht, dass irgendjemand erfährt wie du ihn wirklich behandelst, oder?", fragte David und sah Blaines Vater an. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Blaines Vater gegenüber einen derartigen Kommentar abgegeben hatte. Obwohl Blaine nicht mehr zur Kirche ging, ging David fast immer, wenn er Zuhause war, hin. Als ob er seine Zunge stillhalten könnte, wenn er sah, was Blaine durchmachte.

„Ich habe ihn nichts durchmachen lassen, was er nicht verdient hat. Er hat es mit seiner Abnormalität selber verursacht." Blaines Dad schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Blaine. „Du wirst dich einmal im Monat mit deiner Mutter zum Mittagessen treffen, wenn Schule ist. Wenn Ferien sind, wirst du dich sonntags mit ihr zum Mittagessen treffen. Jeden einzelnen Sonntag."

„Und wenn er es nicht tut?", fragte Wes.

„Dann kannst du ihn ab August an der Westerville High besuchen.", sagte der Mann. „Weil sein Schulgeld für nächstes Jahr noch nicht bezahlt wird und ich mir sicher bin, dass seine alten Freunde es lieben würden, mit ihm zu reden. Oder nicht, Blaine?"

„Ich werde nicht in die Nähe des Hauses kommen. Ich möchte es in der Öffentlichkeit haben und ohne dich.", sagte Blaine und betete dafür, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte. Er war darüber hinweg. Oder zumindest auf dem Weg dahin. Er war weit gekommen und er hoffte – betete – dass es sich zeigte. Er fühlte sich jetzt stark und okay.

„Darüber musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, Sohn. Ich hoffe, dass ich dich nie wieder sehe." Er drehte sich um und begann weg zu gehen, über seine Schulter rufend: „Ruf deine Mutter an oder du wirst wieder zurück auf eine öffentliche Schule gehen."

Blaine drehte sich zu Wes und David und hielt die Luft an bis er die Tür sich schließen hörte. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und holte mehrmals tief Luft. Er war okay. Er nahm keine Medikamente, es ging ihm seit Wochen gut, es war vorbei. Es gab keinen Grund, aufgebracht zu sein. Es war nur ein kurzes Mittagessen. Das war es wert, bei Wes und David an der Dalton zu bleiben.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Wes.

Blaine atmete aus und lächelte dann – es war halb gezwungen, aber es war besser als zu weinen. Dann berührte er einen Punkt in seinem Haar. „Bin das ich oder hatte er hier einen kahlen Fleck?"

„Er war riesig.", sagte Wes, während David erleichtert aussah, dass Blaine nicht aufgebracht war.

„Ich weiß, dass ich mehr nach meiner Mom komme… aber bitte… kauft mir Haarwuchsshampoo, wenn mir das jemals passiert. Ich wäre nicht beleidigt.", sagte Blaine sehr ernst. „Weil Locken und solche kahlen Stellen… nicht gut zueinander passen." Dann begann er zu kichern. „Und da ist nicht genug Haargel in der Welt um das zu verstecken."

Wes reichte hinauf und klopfte eine Locke hinunter, die drohte aus dem Gel auszubrechen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir bei den Locken Sorgen um kahle Stellen machen musst, Blainers."

„Ich würde sagen, dass du bis dahin mindestens noch fünfzig Jahre Zeit hast.", stimmte David zu und lehnte sich dann hinein. „Die Zahl ist verhandelbar. Wenn du zustimmst, dass ich attraktiver bin, werde ich dir sechzig geben."

„Das habe ich gehört.", schnappte Wes und beugte sich dann ebenfalls hinunter, während er David misstrauisch ansah. „Siebzig. Höchstens achtzig, aber dann wirst du wahrscheinlich sterben und es wird beginnen auszufallen."

„Okay. Ihr möchtet wissen, wer attraktiver ist? Keiner von euch. Ihr seid meine Freunde. Ich sehe euch nicht so.", sagte Blaine und hob seine Arme als Zeichen der Resignation. „Weder noch. Entschuldigung."

„Aber vorher, als du noch nicht unser bester Freund warst. Hast du jemals einen von uns angesehen und gedacht ‚Verdammt heiß, ich wünschte er wäre schwul'?" Wes schlang einen Arm um Blaine Schulter. „War es, als du mich zum ersten Mal gesehen hast? Erinnerst du dich wie nett ich zu dir war?"

Blaine rollte mit den Augen. Er würde niemals zugeben wie viel ihm Wes erste Worte bedeutet hatten. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Das hatte allerdings nicht damit zu tun wie attraktiv sie waren.

„Hey, hey. Er und ich haben länger geredet als ihr zwei. Wenn Blaine an der Dalton begonnen hätte, wäre ich als erstes sein Freund gewesen.", grinste David.

„Möchtet ihr wissen, wen ich im Moment attraktive finde?", fragte Blaine.

„Das wäre der springende Punkt des ganzen Gesprächs, Blaine.", sagte David, ein wenig zu eifrig.

„Ihn." Blaine zeigte auf irgendeinen Jungen, der zufällig den Flur hinunter lief.

„Wer zur Hölle ist das überhaupt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber er ist der einzige von dem ich im Moment denke, dass er attraktiv ist.", zwitscherte Blaine. „Also lasst uns diese Diskussion beenden, ausgehen und einen Film sehen oder so."

„Gerne.", zuckte Wes mit den Schultern. „Ich hasse es, dir das zu sagen, Blainers, aber dieser Typ ist viel zu groß für dich. Und er hat ungleiche Arme. Meine sind gleich. Sind deine gleich, David?"

David stieß Blaine an und ging mit ihm vor Wes hinaus. „Ich werde es ihm nicht erzählen, weißt du? Du kannst es mir im Vertrauen sagen."

„Oh, sicher. Als ob das keine Munition für dich in einem Streit sein würde." Blaine rollte mit seinen Augen wegen David.

„War das eine Bestätigung?", fragte David grinsend.

„Teenage Dream. Kann ich es nächsten Herbst singen? Kann ich?"

„Aber – Katy Perry – Wirklich?", fragte David und versuchte nicht genervt auszusehen. „Katy Perry ist nicht einmal so toll."

„Du möchtest, dass wir es zu den Regionals schaffen? Ich singe Lieder, die ich mag viel besser.", sagte Blaine und fügte dann hinzu: „Und leugne gar nicht erst, dass du im Auto mitsingst."

„Gut. Okay. Du kannst nächstes Jahr Teenage Dream singen. Aber nur bei einer Schulperformance. Nicht bei einem Wettbewerb.", sagte David mit fester Stimme. „Deal?"

„Deal."

„Also war das eine Bestätigung dass du mich magst, nur zur Klarstellung?", wisperte David.

„Ja richtig.", höhnte Blaine. „Ich wollte nur, dass du sagst, dass ich Katy Perry singen kann und ich hatte dich endlich da, wo ich dich haben wollte."

„Hey! Hört mit euren geheimen Gesprächen auf!" Wes rannte zu ihnen, sie aufholend. „Es ist nicht nett von euch mich zu verlassen, Aschlöcher."

„Redet er mit uns?", fragte Blaine sarkastisch und machte große und unschuldige Augen. „Ich denke, dass er mit uns redet."

„Was habe ich euch getan?", fragte Wes, sein Gesicht dramatisch verdeckend.

„Unsere Mütter werden uns umbringen.", seufzte David.

Danke für die Reviews Kiani-Anderson & gleek - and proud of & MsFu87 und an meine fleißige Beta Sherry05!

Noch zwei Kapitel und Kurt taucht zum ersten Mal auf!

Das nächste Kapitel heißt: Er braucht nur Katy / All he needs is Katy


	10. Chapter 8

All he needs is Katy

Er braucht nur Katy

Würdest du aufhören, sie zu beobachten? Sie werden dich für verrückt halten.", sagte David einige Monate später und rutschte auf einen Stuhl neben Blaine.

„Das ist ekelhaft. Sie machen immer nur rum und Peter macht irgendwas Komisches mit seinen Zähnen, okay? Ich denke nicht, dass es menschlich ist.", sagte Blaine ohne von den beiden Jungen wegzusehen, die auf einem der Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum rummachten.

David sah hinüber. „Das ist ziemlich komisch, du hast recht… aber du solltest dennoch aufhören, sie zu beobachten."

„Ich glaube, dass sie nicht einmal etwas übereinander wissen, okay? Sie saugen immer nur an ihren Gesichtern rum. Was für eine Beziehung ist das?", fuhr Blaine fort.

„Du bist so eifersüchtig.", lachte David.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf sie.", schnappte Blaine. Dann murmelte er: „Ich möchte einfach mit jemandem kuscheln, der nicht Wes ist."

„Wes kuschelt mit dir?", David hob seine Augenbraue.

„Manchmal.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Ugh! Und schon wieder! Brauchen sie keine Luft zum atmen?"

„Der Anfang jeder Beziehung ist reines rummachen.", sagte David. „Sie werden sich später kennen lernen."

„Es ist ekelhaft."

„Dennoch würdest du gerne selbst jemanden finden, mit dem du das tun kannst. Du kannst sehr heuchlerisch sein, Blaine.", lachte David. „Du wirst irgendwann jemanden finden."

„Meinst du?", fragte Blaine hoffnungsvoll.

„Wes hat eine Freundin, Blaine. Ich weiß es."

„In dieser Aussage steckt sehr viel Wahrheit." Blaine sprang auf und streckte seine Arme vor sich aus.

„Ich dachte du wolltest keine Verabredungen?", fragte David und beobachtete Blaine vorsichtig. „Du hast gesagt, dass du etwas Zeit ohne Jungs brauchst?"

„Ja, aber es ist schon eine Ewigkeit vergangen seit mich dieser wie-heißt-er-nochmal bedrängt hat." Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich wieder neben David. „Außerdem werde ich irgendwie einsam, wenn du und Wes über eure Verabredungen redet. Die einzigen Personen mit denen ich etwas unternehme sind Nick und Jeff. Kannst du glauben wie komisch das ist? Sie sind so verliebt und keiner von ihnen sieht es. Ich möchte einfach nur ihre Köpfe nehmen und zusammenschlagen bis sie zugeben, dass sie einander lieben."

„Es gibt viele schwule Jungs da draußen. Du musst einfach nur mit einem reden und…"

„Ich möchte mit niemandem hier zusammen kommen.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn.

„Woher weißt du das? Du kannst doch noch nicht mit allen schwulen Jungs auf dieser Schule geredet haben. Es gibt tausende.", zeigte David auf.

„Ich… ich werde es einfach wissen, wenn ich ihn sehe."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es so funktioniert, Blainers.", sagte Wes den Raum betretend.

„Du musst-."

„Aufhören mich so zu nennen.", beendeten Blaine und Wes Blaines Satz.

„Aber ernsthaft das ist das Leben. Kein Film. Geh und küss einen Jungen und wenn es funkt, nimmst du ihn mit in dein Zimmer, steckst eine Socke über den Türgriff und-."

Blaine verdeckte seine Ohren, entsetzt aussehend.

„Oh warte. Er spricht von… Liebe und nicht Sex?", höhnte Wes. „Das ist dein Thema, David. Jen ist nur meine Sexpartnerin."

„Weiß sie das?", fragte Blaine scharf.

„Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen.", zuckte Wes mit den Schultern.

„Blaine, rede einfach mit Leuten. Du wirst jemanden finden mit dem du dich verabreden willst. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du die Treppe hinunter gehst und er einfach sagen wird ‚Entschuldige, wirst du die Liebe meines Lebens sein? '", sagte David nachdem er Wes streng angesehen hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass er nicht einfach am Treppenende stehen und das sagen wird.", sagte Blaine gereizt.

„Wenn du so etwas nicht erwartest, dann lass es passieren.", sagte David. „Du kannst nicht einfach schwule Pärchen anstarren und schmollen. Dann wirst du den Ruf eines wimmernden schwulen Stalkers bekommen. Und wenn sie merkwürdigerweise sterben, wirst du ein Alibi brauchen."

„Was?", fragten beide, Blaine und Wes, verwirrt aussehend.

„Entschuldige. Mom und ich haben viel Psych gesehen.", murmelte David verlegen bevor er fortfuhr. „Ernsthaft. Der einzige Mensch, der dir einen Freund finden kann, bist du. Wir würden anbieten zu helfen, aber deine Liste ist ein wenig unangemessen. Nett, leidenschaftlich, lustig, alles in einem? Du erwartest viel von einem siebzehn oder achtzehnjährigen. Nicht jeder ist wie du."

„Einen gewissen Standard zu haben ist vielleicht schwierig, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich zu viel erwarte. Außerdem ist nicht jeder wie Wes hier.", höhnte Blaine.

„Hey!", sagte Wes und hielt eine Hand an sein Herz. „Das hat mich genau hier verletzt. Genau. Hier."

„Deine Freundin-."

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin."

„Sie verbringt die Abende mit dir, backt dir Kekse und ist nett zu deinen Freunden. Sie denkt, dass sie deine Freundin ist.", schnappte Blaine.

„Nein. Sie ist nur sehr freundlich. Ich habe das F-Wort nie gesagt, okay?", stritt Wes. „Zumindest bin ich nur ein Aschloch. Du bist verrückt."

„Ich bin nicht verrückt. Ich bin nur eifersüchtig.", schmollte Blaine. „Hör auf mich zu beleidigen."

„Ich bin älter. Es ist mein Job.", sagte Wes hinüber sehend. „Ich meine sie sind so im Rummachen gefangen. Wenn du dich zwischen sie zwängen würdest, würden sie es wahrscheinlich gar nicht merken. Vielleicht würden sie dich bitten mitzumachen und es zu einem Dreier zu machen."

Blaine würgte und verdeckte seinen Mund.

„Öffne dich der Erfahrung, Blaine.", lachte Wes.

„Hör nicht auf ihn.", starrte David. „Ich weiß, dass die Dalton keine Aufsichtsbehörde hat, aber was ist wenn du zur Westerville Aufsichtsbehörde gehst?"

„Oh, weil mein Dad das lieben würde. Ich wäre raus aus der Dalton bevor du meinen ganzen Namen sagen kannst."

„Ja, aber du hast einen ziemlichen langen Namen.", schnaubte David.

„Okay, okay. Was für einen Jungen möchtest du?", fragte Wes und schien einmal wirklich ernst zu sein. „Außer nett, leidenschaftlich und lustig."

„Blaue Augen. Glatte Haare, weil ich genug Locken für uns beide habe. Außerdem werden wir es finanziell niemals schaffen, wenn wir beide so viel Haargel brauchen würden.", sagte Blaine mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Er muss eine schöne Stimme haben. Er kann nicht langweilig sein. Und er muss ein schönes Lächeln haben. Kann er bezaubernd sein?"

„Sei realistisch. Wir versuchen einen Menschen zu finden, nicht einen zu machen.", sagte David. „Wenn du so hohe Erwartungen hast, wirst du niemals einen finden."

„Ugh, er darf kein Hipster sein.", sagte Wes. „Dann würde ich ihn nicht mögen."

„Er kann auch keinen Sport machen. Blaine ist sportlich genug.", fügte David hinzu. „Er kann nicht zu adrett sein, weil diese Jungs nervig sind."

„Er muss kochen, weil es keiner von uns kann. Schau, das kann zu unserem Vorteil sein. Du und ich… unsere Mädchen wollen nicht für uns drei kochen. Aber Blaine ist ein guter Fang. Jemand muss sich Hals über Kopf in ihn verlieben und wir werden alle gefüttert werden bis Blaine oder der neue Junge stirbt.", grinste Wes.

„Hey, das ist mein Freund, nachdem wir suchen. Nicht eurer Hausmädchen.", schnappte Blaine. Warum hatte er das wieder erwähnt?

„Wir bekommen etwas dafür, dass wir dich aushalten.", neckte David auch grinsend.

„Er darf nicht immer im Mittelpunkt stehen wollen.", nickte Wes. „Weil sie zu oft darum kämpfen würden. Wenn sie immer streiten, werden wir vielleicht nicht täglich verköstigt."

„Vielleicht bin ich noch nicht bereit für eine Beziehung. Ihr zwei seid auf jeden Fall noch nicht erwachsen genug." Blaine sprang auf.

„Natürlich wird er eine große Schuhgröße haben müssen, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine.", fuhr Wes fort. „Ich wette Blaine würde das mögen. Richtig, Blaine? Richtig? Du verstehst was ich meine? Es war eine Sexbemerkung, weil du Sex magst."

„Ja, Wes. Ich verstehe es.", sagte Blaine. „Können wir jetzt aufhören über mein nicht vorhandenes Liebesleben zu reden?"

„Aber es hat gerade angefangen, Spaß zu machen.", lachte David.

„Ich muss eh zu einem mündlichen Französischtest." Blaine stand auf. „Ich seh euch Jungs später, nachdem ich mit meiner lieblichen Mutter zu Abend gegessen habe, okay?"

„Sicher.", sagte David als Wes seine Lippen schmollend vorstreckte. „Möchtest du dir mein Auto leihen? Ich weiß, dass deines vor morgen nicht fertig sein wird."

„Du bist toll.", sagte Blaine, aufhorchend. „Und das Auto ist auch ziemlich süß."

„Bring es nur sicher zurück." David streckte ihm seine Schlüssel hin. „Und bring mir einen von diesen vereisten Cookies mit."

„Okay."

„Hey! Ich möchte einen Schokoladenkeks!", zwitscherte Wes. „Bitte? Ich werde dir einen guten Schwulenporno raus suchen, wenn du es tust."

„Sag so etwas nicht. Es lässt mich deine Sexualität hinterfragen.", wisperte Blaine.

„Was ist falsch daran, wenn hetero Teenager Schwulenpornos sehen?"

…

„Uh oh. Er macht das mürrische Gesicht.", gurrte Wes als Blaine später am Abend in sein Zimmer schlurfte.

„Du verlässt niemals Davids und mein Zimmer, oder?", fragte Blaine sich auf sein eigenes Bett fallen lassend.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte David neugierig und drehte sich dabei vom Tisch weg. „Wirklich, Wes? Du bist sogar unter meiner Decke?"

„Mir war kalt. Lass mich in Ruhe.", sagte Wes. „Sag schon, Blaine. Erzähl uns allllles."

„Jemand ist fröhlich.", murmelte Blaine. „Es war so: ‚Warum besuchst du uns nicht mehr? Kalifornien klingt nach einem guten Ort fürs College. Es ist schön und weit weg von zu Hause. Hast du schon eine Nicht-Freundin gefunden? Hast du den Scheck für deine Bücher bekommen?' Es sind immer niemals endende Fragen. Allerdings schätze ich, dass das besser ist, als ein richtiges Gespräch. Es ist dumm. Als ob es sie interessieren würde."

„Du hast nur noch zehn weitere Besuche und dann wirst du auf dem College sein.", versicherte David ihm. „Und die Besuche dauern auch nie lange."

„Ja, dieser Typ kam rein und sie ist praktisch geflohen. Ich habe euch gesagt, dass sie eine weitere Affäre hat." Blaine rollte mit den Augen. „Meine Mutter hat einen Ehemann und einen Freund, aber ich kann nicht Mal einen festen Freund haben, ganz abgesehen von einem schwulen Freund."

„Zumindest musst du dich nicht viel länger mit deiner Familie rumschlagen." David zuckte mit den Schultern, während Wes über Blaines Kommentar kicherte. „Außerdem musst du dich darauf konzentrieren, dass wir drei in weniger als einem Jahr in Kalifornien oder irgendwo anders weit weg am College sind. Das ist unser Jahr. Wir haben Unterricht und die Warbler-Proben auf die wir uns konzentrieren können. Und du hast Fußball. Und natürlich unsere neueste Mission dir einen festen Freund zu suchen."

„Mmh.", seufzte Blaine und starrte an die Decke.

„Sollten wir es ihm erzählen?", fragte David und sah zu Wes.

„Mach schon.", seufzte Wes. „Ruinier die Überraschung frühzeitig."

„Welche Überraschung?", fragte Blaine sie ansehend.

„Wie du weißt, werden wir am Freitag herausfinden, gegen welche Schulen wir bei den Sectionals antreten.", begann David. „Wes, Thad und ich meinen, dass wir ein gutes Team haben, das uns den Sieg bringen wird. Deine Stimme war noch nie so gut wie dieses Jahr, Blaine."

Blaine setzte sich aufrechter hin und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Ich denke, dass du im Wettbewerb noch besser sein wirst, wenn du beim Proben Lieder singst, die du wirklich magst. Die Proben haben wirklich gut funktioniert. Also hat der Rat entscheiden dich endlich -."

„Teenage Dream?", schrie Blaine aufspringend. „Darf ich Teenage Dream singen?"

„Ja. Wir denken, wenn du Lieder singst, die du magst, wird es unsere Chancen noch mehr erhöhen. Deine Stimme hat nie besser geklungen und-."

„Oh Gott. Ich liebe das Lied so sehr. Wann darf ich es singen?"

„Wir werden es üben und dann nächsten Dienstag vor der vierten Stunde in der Schule auftreten."

„Endlich, endlich, endlich.", sagte Blaine und führte einen kleinen Tanz auf. „Werden wir heute beginnen dafür zu üben?"

„Ja. Werden wir.", lachte David.

„Ich habe darauf gewartet, seit das Lied bei MTV und iTunes veröffentlicht wurde. Ihr seid die besten Freunde überhaupt."

„Überlass es Katy ihn aufzuheitern. Und er sagt er will einen festen Freund.", schnaubte Wes.

"Er braucht nur Katy."

Danke für die Reviews!

Das nächste Kapitel heißt New Kid (neues Kind) und ihr könnt euch mit Sicherheit vorstellen wer das sein wird ;)


	11. Chapter 9

New Kid

**Der Neue**

„Wo gehst du hin?", rief Wes Blaine einige Tage später verwirrt aussehend durch den vollen Flur zu.

„Jemand hat seine Taschenuhr verloren. Ich werd sie zurückbringen.", rief Blaine zurück, zog eine alte Taschenuhr hervor und winkte damit, sodass Wes sie sehen konnte.

„Wir treten in zwei Minuten auf. Kann das nicht warten?"

„Ich werd es vergessen, wenn ich es nicht jetzt mache! Mach dir keine Sorgen, ihr könnt eh nicht ohne mich anfangen!" Blaine ging zur Treppe.

„Viel Glück, Blaine.", sagte ein Neuntklässler und lächelte ihm schüchtern zu.

„Danke.", sagte Blaine abwesend, bevor er schneller wurde und sich fragte, warum dieser Junge so eine komische Jacke und eine Sonnenbrille trug und, dass er vielleicht hätte warten sollen die Uhr zurück zu bringen, da die Treppe sehr voll war und – .

„Entschuldigung bitte. Uhm, hi. Darf ich dich etwas fragen? Ich bin neu hier."

Blaine blieb am Ende der Treppe stehen und drehte sich um, seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt, weil der Junge seine Sonnenbrille nicht mehr trug. Nicht nur das, er hatte glänzend blaue Augen. Er war wunderschön. Vielleicht wurde es dadurch verstärkt, dass er nicht die schlecht sitzende Schuluniform trug, wie alle anderen Jungs, die er jeden Tag sah, aber, heilige Scheiße, dieser Junge war bezaubernd und wunderschön. Auch wenn er nervös aussah ließ dieser Junge Blaines Herz aussetzen.

Toll, jetzt sehe ich wie ein komischer Typ aus, der eine Taschenuhr trägt, dachte Blaine bevor es ihn traf.

Es ist ja nicht so als würdest du die Treppe hinunter gehen und er einfach sagen ‚Entschuldige, wirst du die Liebe meines Lebens sein?'

Nah genug, dachte Blaine und streckte seine Hand aus, nachdem er die Uhr eingesteckt hatte. Er lächelte so charmant er konnte und streckte dem Jungen seine rechte Hand hin. „Mein Name ist Blaine."

Der Junge sah überrascht aus, streckte aber eifrig seine Hand aus und schüttelte Blaines, ihn absolut bezaubernd anlächelnd.

Er hat sogar ein bezauberndes Lächeln.

„Ähm Kurt… Äh was ist hier gerade los?"

Blaines charmantes Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. Dieser Junge war ein Spion von den New Directions. Entweder das oder die andere Gruppe, aber da Kurt nicht neunzig war, strich er die Möglichkeit der anderen Schule. Er musste es sein, weil Blaine einer der Schüler war, die die Neuen als Erstes sahen, um sie auf dem Campus herum zu führen. Wenn Kurt alleine mit Fragen im Gebäude herum lief, hätte er sicher schon eine Uniform und jemanden, der ihn begleitete.

Das war allerdings egal.

Denn wenn Kurt bei den New Directions war… dann hieß das, dass Kurt Musik liebte. Blaine wusste genau wie er ihn beeindrucken konnte. Er würde seinen Auftritt benutzen.

„Die Warblers!", sagte Blaine kess, das Grinsen verließ nicht sein Gesicht. Als er fortfuhr ging er sicher kein ‚wir' zu benutzen. Die Überraschung würde ein schöner zusätzlicher Effekt sein. „Von Zeit zu Zeit führen die eine Impro-Nummer vor. Und dadurch wird die ganze Schule lahmgelegt."

„Äh warte… Der Gleeclub hier ist etwas Cooles?" Kurt sah ihn eindeutig überrascht an.

„Die Warblers sind echte Rock-Stars.", sagte Blaine und sah Kurt direkt in die Augen. Gott, diese Augen.

„Komm mit.", sagte Blaine bevor sein Gehirn ihn stoppen würde. Er streckte sein Hand aus und ergriff Kurts. Es war ein komisches Händehalten, fast als würde seine Hand Kurts verdecken anstatt sie zu halten. „Ich kenne eine Abkürzung."

Kurt sah auf ihre Hände hinunter, öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder, bevor er still hinter Blaine herlief. Blaine erwischte ihn wie er die Schule bewundernd betrachtete. Der ‚Neue' musste bei seiner Führung nicht aufgepasst haben, wenn es wirklich neu war. Zumindest war er süß.

Blaine drückte die Holztür auf, ging hinein und drehte sich zu Kurt sobald beide im Gemeinschaftsraum standen.

„Ooh, hier falle ich ein wenig aus dem Rahmen.", sagte Kurt und seine Hand ergriff den Riemen seiner Tasche als wäre er nervös.

„Tja das nächste Mal vergiss einfach dein Jackett nicht, Neuer. Es wird dir gut stehen." Blaine lächelte ihm wieder charmant zu, als er seine Jacke richtete. Dann zwinkerte er, bevor er seine eigene Tasche einem nahestehendem Schüler gab und sagte: „Und jetzt entschuldige mich." Während der Rest der Warblers das Lied begann.

Als er zu singen begann und den Blick auf Kurts Gesicht richtete, wusste er, dass es funktionierte.

Jetzt durften nur Wes und David ihn nicht umbringen, weil er einen McKinley-Spion zu ihrem Übungsauftritt geführt hatte, aber er hatte später Zeit, um um sein Leben zu flehen.

…

„Versuchst du uns zu erzählen, dass du dich endlich mit jemandem triffst?", fragte David und holte Blaine einige Stunden später ein.

„Nein. Ich spiele nicht dumm und hoffe, dass er es erzählt.", sagte Wes und gab Blaine nicht einmal die Chance um etwas zu antworten. „Du verführst einen Spion?", schrie er und brachte einige vorbeilaufende Schüler dazu, sie komisch anzusehen. „Dann wäre es uns lieber, dass du ‚Mr. Thaddy' verführst!"

Blaine zuckte mit einer Schulter, setzte sich an einen nahen Tisch und ließ seine Tasche neben sich auf den Boden fallen. Er klopfte fröhlich mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Er war nett."

„Oh ja. Er war so nett, dass er versucht hat uns auszuspionieren. Und du führst ihn direkt zu uns!", runzelte Wes die Stirn. „Hast du den Verstand den verloren?"

„Meinst du, er mochte mich?", fragte Blaine und sah sie mit großen haselnussbraunen Augen an.

„Macht es einen Unterschied? Er ist ein Spion.", sagte Wes langsam. „Das ist … das darf nicht passieren, besonders nicht jetzt."

David stieß Wes böse starrend einen Ellbogen in die Seite. „Wenn Blaine Sex mit einem Spion haben will, während er Katy Perry singt, dann lass ihn. Erinnerst du dich an den Joe Zwischenfall?"

„Ugh, Joe.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Eine Möglichkeit meine Laune zu verderben."

„Es ist okay. Ich habe ihm den Arm gebrochen." Wes winkte ab. „Und es tut mir sehr Leid, dass Blaine bei seinem ersten Date mit dem Typen geschlafen hat und verletzt wurde, aber Blaine… nein. Keine Verabredung mit dem McKinley Jungen."

„McKinley ist nur zwei Stunden weit weg und mein neues Auto hat eine gute Laufleistung.", sagte Blaine mit leuchtenden Augen. „Und er war bezaubernd. Hast du seine Augen gesehen? Sie waren wunderschön… und blau. Du weißt, dass ich blaue Augen liebe."

„Mist.", stöhnte Wes und setzte sich. „Gut, gut. Hast du seine Handynummer?"

Blaines Augen verengten sich und wurden dunkler. „Mist. Nein. Verdammt."

„Keine Sorge." David stieß Blaine an. „Er kommt gerade herein."

„In einem anderen Outfit, das wunderbar aussieht.", zischte Blaine nachdem er aufsah. Dann setzte er sich aufrechter, stirnrunzelnd. „Er sieht aufgebracht aus."

„Er sieht aufgebracht aus." Wes und David sahen einander an und runzelten ebenfalls die Stirn.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er nur gekommen ist um zu spionieren. Komm schon.", murmelte David bevor er aufstand. „Hast du seinen Namen gehört, Blaine?"

„Kurt.", wisperte Blaine, stand auf und rieb seine Hände an seiner Hose ab. „Er heißt Kurt."

…

„Es ist sehr höflich von euch mir erst Kaffee anzubieten bevor ihr mich wegen Spionage verprügelt.", sagte Kurt fünfzehn Minuten später als er, Blaine, Wes und David an einem Tisch in der Ecke einer der vielen Speisesäle der Dalton saßen.

„Wir werden dich nicht verprügeln.", sagte Wes und stellte Augenkontakt mit Kurt her. Als er ihn beobachtete, erinnerte er sich daran, wie er Wes das erste Mal getroffen hatte und wie Wes sich auf seine Augenhöhe begeben und ihm gesagt hatte, dass das, was ihm angetan worden war, nicht okay war.

„Du warst so ein schlechter Spion, dass wir es fast für süß hielten.", fügte David hinzu.

„Was mich denken ließ, dass die Spionage nicht der Hauptgrund war, der dich zu uns trieb", beendete Blaine den Satz und beobachtete Kurt sorgfältig.

Kurt sah zwischen den drei Jungen bin und her und begann dann nach einer Sekunden leise zu sprechen. „Kann ich euch Jungs eine kurze Frage stellen? Ist jeder von euch schwul?"

Sie alle drei lachten leise, aber hörten auf als sie den fast verletzten Ausdruck auf Kurts Gesicht sahen.

„Uh uh… uh, nein. Ich meine ich schon, aber die zwei haben Freundinnen.", sagte Blaine. Nun, Wes hat eine halbe Freundin. Wir müssen nicht in die Details gehen.

„Das ist keine schwule Schule. Wir zeigen nur null Toleranz gegenüber Schikanierungen.", sagte David sanft.

„Jeder behandelt jeden gleich, unabhängig von allem. Ist ziemlich simpel.", fügte Wes hinzu bevor er zu Blaine sah.

Kurt starrte zwischen ihnen her und seine Augen begannen auf einmal in Tränen zu schwimmen. Blaines Magen schnürte sich zusammen.

In dem Moment entschied er. Kurt brauchte keinen festen Freund. Dieser Junge machte durch, was Blaine durchgemacht hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie schrecklich es für ihn gewesen war, bevor er Wes und David gehabt hatte. Er wusste, dass Wes und David diese Verbindung auch sahen und konnte sich nur vorstellen, dass sie an den Punkt zurückdachten, an dem Blaine wegen den kleinsten Dingen Tränen in die Augen bekommen hatte. Kurt brauchte einen Freund. Er brauchte jemandem zum Reden, jemanden, der ihn verstand.

„Entschuldigt ihr uns kurz?", fragte Blaine sanft.

„Sei locker, Kurt.", sagte Wes.

Er und David ergriffen ihren Kaffee und standen auf. David traf Blaines Blick und drückte seine Schulter. Blaine wusste, was das hieß. Sie würden am Ende des Flurs auf Blaine warten, wenn er fertig war. Wahrscheinlich nervös, dass es Erinnerungen für Blaine zurück brachte, und Blaine sie eher früher als später brauchte.

Kurt sah zur Tür als David und Wes gingen, die blauen Augen noch immer voller Tränen.

„Du hast wohl Schwierigkeiten in deiner Schule.", sagte Blaine sanft als Kurt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Blaine lenkte.

„Ich bin der einzig bekennende Schwule an der ganzen Schule.", begann Kurt zitternd. „Und i-ich… versuche auch stehts stark zu bleiben aber..."

Blaine Magen schnürte sich zusammen als zwei Tränen fielen. Dieser Junge war zu schön, um zu weinen.

„Da ist dieser Neandertaler, dessen Mission es ist, mir das ganze Leben zur Hölle machen zu wollen."

Mehrere Tränen liefen Kurts Wangen hinunter und er begann seinen Kopf zu schütteln, als würde er versuchen sie am Fallen zu hindern. Blaine wusste, dass es nicht so einfach war. „Aber niemand interessiert sich dafür."

Blaine beobachtete Kurt einige Sekunden, der arme Junge, der eindeutig so hart versuchte nicht zu weinen, tat ihm Leid. Schließlich sprach er nach einigem tiefen Luft holen. „Ich kenn das Gefühl… Ich wurde verhöhnt an meiner alten Schule und das… hat mich wirklich angepisst. Ich beschwerte mich auch bei der Schulleitung und die hatten auch volles Verständis und so…"

Blaine pausierte und erinnerte sich an die vielen Male, den Tränen nahe oder am weinen, die er jemanden angefleht hatte etwas gegen das Mobbing zu unternehmen.

„Aber du hast gemerkt, dass es niemanden wirklich interessierte." Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es klang so wie ‚Hey, als schwuler Junge ist doch dein ganzes Leben miserabel. Entschuldigung. Wir können dir aber nicht helfen.' Ich verließ diese Schule und kam her." Er gestikulierte mit den Händen und sah sich im Raum um. „So einfach geht's."

So einfach. Wenn es nur wirklich so einfach gewesen wäre, aber wie sollte er das jemandem erklären, der nicht einmal seinen Nachnamen kannte? Außerdem war das im Moment nicht wichtig.

„Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Ich meine ich würde gerne sagen, ‚Schreib dich ein', aber das Schulgeld an der Dalton ist recht happig und ich schätze, nicht jeder kann es sich leisten… Oder du weigerst dich noch länger das Opfer zu sein. Vorurteile sind nichts weiter als Ignoranz… Kurt. Nutze jetzt diese Chance und zeig es ihm."

„Wie denn?", fragte Kurt und beobachtete ihn intensiv mit diesen leuchtend blauen Augen.

„Trotze ihm. Stell dich ihm entgegen… Ich lief weg, Kurt. Ich habe mich nicht gewehrt. Ich ließ mich schikaniern und verjagen und das ist etwas, das ich wirklich, wirklich bereue."

Kurt schluckte hart und rieb seine feuchten Augen.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht so einfach ist.", sagte Blaine nach einigen langen Sekunden der Stille und verspürte den intensiven Drang selber zu weinen. „Aber manchmal ist etwas einfacher wenn… wenn man einen Freund hat. Jemanden zum Reden."

Kurt sah ihn unglaublich traurig an. Blaine hatte das Gefühl, dass Kurt niemanden zum Reden hatte. Es war derselbe Blick, den er gehabt hatte bevor er Wes und David kennen gelernt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht wo ich jetzt wäre, wenn ich mich nicht mit Wes und David angefreundet hätte als ich hergekommen bin. Es war eine große Hilfe." Blaine zog die Servierte unter seinem Kaffee hervor und schrieb seine Handynummer darauf. „Du kannst mit mir darüber reden. Jederzeit. Wenn ich deine Anrufe oder SMS nicht beantworte, werde ich so schnell wie möglich zurückrufen."

Kurt nahm die Serviette und lächelte Blaine mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Danke, Blaine."

„Gern geschehen, Kurt." Blaine lächelte ebenfalls und beobachtete wie Kurt Blaines Stift ergriff und seine Nummer auf die andere Seite der Serviette schrieb bevor er sie Blaine gab.

„Ich fahre lieber zurück. Ich habe einen weiten Weg bis Lima." Kurt rieb seine Augen mit seinem Handrücken und sah Blaine an. „Noch einmal, vielen Dank."

"Kein Problem." Blaine stand auf und führte ihn hinaus. „Melde dich, okay?"

„Das werde ich." Kurt sah zu Wes und David, die in der Nähe saßen, aber weit genug weg, dass sie sie nicht hören konnten. Er winkte zum Abschied, bevor er die Dalton Academy verließ.

„Er hat ein schönes Auto.", bemerkte Wes, als er zu ihm kam und durch die Tür sah.

„Bist du okay, Blaine?", fragte David ebenfalls näher tretend.

„Er hat viele Probleme.", sagte Blaine sanft und sah seine Freunde an.

„Soviel haben wir uns gedacht.", antwortete Wes ohne eine Spur von Unfreundlichkeit oder Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

„Danke, dass ihr Jungs für mich da gewesen seid, als ich mich so gefühlt habe wie er jetzt.", sagte Blaine, nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte.

Wes tätschelte seine Schulter und drückte sie dann. „Jederzeit, Blaine."

„Positiv ist, dass du vielleicht einen festen Freund bekommen könntest?", fragte David.

„Nein." Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Was? Er ist die Live-Version deiner Liste." David sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt.

„Ich gebe ihm, was ihr mir gegeben hat. Das braucht er im Moment. Keinen festen Freund.", sagte Blaine sanft. „Ich werde gehen und mir etwas zu essen holen. Möchte noch jemand etwas?"

„Nein danke.", sagten Wes und David gemeinsam und sahen sich dann an, als Blaine außer Hörweite war.

„Regionals.", sagte Wes und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Was?", fragte David und starrte Wes an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Sie werden bis zu den Regionals zusammen sein."

„Auf keinen Fall. Vielleicht bis zu den Osterferien, aber nicht bis zu den Regionals. Du weißt, dass Blaine Freundschaften sehr ernst nimmt. Bevor er seine Gefühle zu Kurt zugibt, werden Wochen vergehen, bis er den Mut aufbringt etwas zu sagen, weil sie sich an dem Punkt schon so nahe sein werden.", David schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich sage dennoch bis zu den Regionals, und wenn nur weil, der Junge praktisch die Liveversion seines perfekten festen Freundes ist." Wes streckte seine Hand aus.

„Gut. Dreißig Dollar?"

„Exzellent. Wenn sie bis zu den Regionals zusammenkommen, kriege ich das Geld. Wenn sie um 00.01 Uhr am nächsten Morgen zusammenkommen oder vor den Osterferien, bekommst du das Geld."

„Und wenn sie bis zu den Osterferien nicht zusammen sind?"

„Dann müssen wir ernsthaft planen... Ich frage mich ob Kurt kocht. Er sieht aus als würde er es.", dachte Wes laut als sie einander die Hände schüttelten.

„Meinst du er fände es okay, wenn wir oft unangekündigt vorbeikommen?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass er die Wahl haben wird."

Blaine kam zu ihnen, einen Keks in der Hand. „Was macht ihr zwei?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Blainers." Wes schlang einen Arm um Blaines Schulter. „Hey, wusstest du, dass sie Rent im Revival Theater aufführen? Ich wette dein neuer Freund Kurt würde es lieben, es zu sehen."

„Aber denk daran, er braucht einen Freund. Geh sicher, dass ihr erst einmal ein paar Monate nur Freunde seid bevor ihr weiter geht.", unterbrach David. „Ich denke bis nach dem fünfzehnten März wäre angebracht."

„Warum der fünfzehnte März?"

„Kein besonderer Grund.", sagten Wes und David gemeinsam.

„Ich möchte es gar nicht wissen." Blaine rollte mit den Augen und sah dann zu Wes. „Was hast du über Rent gesagt? Ich wette er würde es mögen..."

„Komm, mein liebster Freund. Ich habe dir schon alles ausgedruckt.", sagte Wes und legte einen Arm um Blaines Schulter.

„Du spielst schmutzig", murmelte David.

„Verklag mich", murmelte Wes zurück bevor er Blaine wegführte.

Nächstes Kapitel: Vernarrt wie Kätzchen


	12. Chapter 10

Smitten as Kittens

Vernarrt wie die Kätzchen

„Ich verstehe nicht warum ich nicht einfach _gehen_ kann. Es ist nur ein verstauchter Knöchel.", seufzte Blaine.

„Weil wir kein _Auto_ haben.", sagte David ohne von seinem Handy aufzusehen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Jemand wird kommen um uns abzuholen und zu meinem Auto zu bringen."

Blaine seufzte und sah auf seinen verbundenen Knöchel hinunter. „Wen hast du angerufen?"

„Kurt."

„_Kurt_? Warum nicht Wes?", fragte Blaine entsetzt.

_Warum solltest du entsetzt sein? Es ist ja nicht so als wärt ihr zusammen oder so._

„Komm schon. Kurt wird es nicht interessieren, dass du deine Fußballshorts und ein verschwitztes T-Shirt trägst und wahrscheinlich stinkst.", sagte David und schnaubte dann. „Nun, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke... vielleicht doch..."

Blaine stöhnte und lehnte sich gegen den Kissenstapel auf dem Krankenhausbett. „Ich hasse mein Leben."

„Warum interessiert es dich, was jemand über dein Erscheinungsbild denkt, mit dem du nicht zusammen sein willst?", grinste David.

„Ich möchte nicht mit ihm zusammen sein.", höhnte Blaine. „Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen?"

David, der auf dem Bett saß, klopfte seinen Fuß ohne ihn anzusehen.

„_Au_!", schrie Blaine.

„Oh mein Gott!", schnappte David nach Luft. „Blaine, es tut mir so Leid!"

„Ich hasse dich.", wimmerte Blaine.

„Es tut mir so Leid.", sagte David und begann zu lachen. „Ich schwöre, dass ich das nicht wollte!"

„Ja, ja, ja.", runzelte Blaine die Stirn und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Wes würde mich nicht so behandeln."

„Klopf, klopf."

Blaine und David sahen beiden auf als Kurt das Zimmer betrat.

Als er stehen blieb, Blaine anstarrend, klappte seine Kinnlade hinunter.

„Hallo, Kurt." David sprang auf und wischte seine Hände an seinen eigenen Fußballshorts ab. „Danke, dass du uns abholst. Sie haben Blaine in einem Krankenwagen fahren lassen und ich musste mitfahren und seine Hand halten."

„Er hat _nicht_ meine Hand gehalten.", stritt Blaine jämmerlich ab, als Kurt ihn anstarrte.

„Ich...", sagte Kurt bevor er seinen Mund schloss und schluckte.

„Er ist hetero!"

„Ich... oh..."

„Oh mein Gott. Das ist widerlich.", stöhnte David, bevor er murmelnd aus dem Zimmer ging: „Ich wünschte sie würden endlich damit aufhören und sich küssen. Das wird langsam alt."

„Ich habe _nicht_ seine Hand gehalten.", wiederholte Blaine und zeigte auf David als dieser ging. „Er lügt."

„Du hast Locken?", fragte Kurt schließlich immer noch _starrend._

„Was?", fragte Blaine und sah gleichzeitig erleichtert und verwirrt aus. „Oh. Uh... ich denk schon."

„Oh."

„Was er meint, ist, ja er hat Locken." David kam zurück ins Zimmer. „Allerdings hat er Medikamente bekommen und kann schon ohne nicht klar denken, wenn du im selben Raum bist."

„Was?", fragte Kurt mit piepsender Stimme.

„_David_!", zischte Blaine und stand auf. „Sei still."

Kurt, der David angesehen hatte, drehte sich um und eilte zu Blaine, um ihm vom Krankenhausbett hinunter zu helfen. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich bin beim Fußballspielen umgeknickt. Ich habe mir den Knöchel verstaucht.", erklärte Blaine, als Kurt einen Arm um seine Hüfte schlang – _einen Arm um seine Hüfte schlang, als hätte er sich auf einer Party betrunken._ Nur dass er sich dieses Mal daran erinnern würde.

„Das Fußballteam der Dalton?", fragte Kurt, als David die Tür aufhielt.

„Nein. Nur ein paar Leute im Park. Der Parkwächter hat den Krankenwagen gerufen.", zischte Blaine.

„Ist er in Ordnung?" Kurt sah zu David,

„Ja. Wir haben nur gewartet."

„Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich bin von Lima gekommen."

„_David_.", zischte Blaine wieder. „Du hast ihn von _Lima_ herkommen lassen?"

„Wenn du mich zu meinem Auto fahren könntest, wäre das toll.", sagte David und ignorierte Blaine komplett. „Fährst du zurück nach Lima?"

„Ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden.", sagte Kurt und öffnete die Beifahrertür. „Kannst du einstiegen?"

„Ich denke schon.", sagte Blaine.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir helfen?"

_Nicht erröten, Blaine. Das ist notwendig. Du hast einen Ruf zu verlieren._

„Ich meine wenn du möchtest, aber du musst nicht, ich meine, ich denke ich schaffe es, ich meine-."

_Toll. Nicht erröten, aber wie ein Idiot plappern. Das ist sogar noch schlimmer._

David rollte mit den Augen und öffnete die hintere Tür. „Ich werde ihm einfach helfen."

„Wenn Kurt helfen möchte..."

„Okay. Ich werde einsteigen während ihr zwei eurer bezauberndes aber nerviges Spielchen weiter spielt.", seufzte David und setzte sich in Kurts Lincoln Navigator.

„Hier. Lass mich dir helfen.", sagte Kurt schließlich und half Blaine sich auf den Sitz zu setzen.

„Das müsste wirklich nicht so kompliziert sein. Er ist nur verstaucht.", zeigte David auf als Kurt auf die andere Seite ging.

„Sei still.", zischte Blaine. „Seine Hände sind weich."

„Seine Hände sind weich.", höhnte David. „Ich hätte Wes anrufen sollen."

„Ich-." Blaine redete nicht weiter, als Kurt die Fahrertür öffnete und hinein kletterte.

„Mein Auto steht ungefähr zehn Minuten von hier.", sagte David, als Kurt das Auto startete.

„Ich war noch nie in diesem Teil der Stadt. Also musst du mir zeigen wo ich lang muss." Kurt sah durch den Spiegel zu Blaine, der seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen gegen das Fenster gelehnt hatte. „Blaine, bist du okay?"

„Es geht ihm gut. Er ist einfach nur ein großes Baby, wenn es darum geht, dass er krank oder verletzt ist. Er kann es nicht gut handhaben, abhängig zu sein.", sagte David.

Blaine setzte sich auf und starrte wütend auf Davids Hinterkopf. „Ich bin kein Baby wenn, es zu Verlet-_ow_!"

„Du solltest dich wahrscheinlich nicht bewegen.", sagte Kurt und fuhr nach links als David in die Richtung zeigte.

Blaine runzelte die Stirn, erwiderte aber nichts. Was sollte er schließlich tun? Mit der Person streiten, die zwei Stunden gefahren war, um ihm aus dem Krankenhaus abzuholen? Das war _unhöflich_.

„Genau da. Siehst du?", sagte David nach einigen Minuten Stille.

„Ja." Kurt hielt bei Davids Auto an.

„Okay." David sprang heraus. „Fährst du mit Kurt?"

„Ist er netter als du?", fragte Blaine süß lächelnd.

David rollte mit den Augen. „Danke fürs mitnehmen, Kurt."

„Ja. Du hättest ihn laufen lassen sollen.", murmelte Blaine, bevor er wieder süßlich lächelte.

Kurt kicherte ein wenig. „Keine Ursache."

„Kannst du ihn in sein Zimmer bringen? Ich muss mich zum Mittagessen mit meinen Eltern treffen.", fragte David und lächelte diesmal selber süffisant.

„Natürlich." Kurt nickte bevor er winkte und losfuhr.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass er dich hier mit rein gezogen hat.", sagte Blaine und beobachtete Kurt durch den Rückspiegel.

„Du hast mich vor der Inventur der Werkstatt bewahrt. Ich würde viel lieber Zeit mit dir verbringen." Kurt errötete und sah entsetzt aus, dass er das laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Blaine unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Kurt war hinreißend.

„Ich kann bleiben, wenn du etwas brauchst. Ich wollte eh morgen früh herkommen.", bot Kurt an. „Ich meine, du wirst Hilfe brauchen dich zu bewegen."

„Wenn du nach Hause musst-."

„Ich _bettle _dich praktisch an, damit du zulässt, dass ich mich heute um dich kümmern kann. Du hast keine Ahnung was das Sortieren von Öl verschmierten Dingen meinen Händen antut. Und es ist _ekelhaft_." Kurt fuhr auf den Parkplatz der Dalton und drehte sich in seinem Sitz um, um Blaine anzusehen.

„Okay. Du kannst mich als Ausrede benutzen.", lachte Blaine ein wenig.

„Exzellent!", zwitscherte Kurt, stieg aus dem Auto und half Blaine heraus. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es sehr viel einfacher sein wird, sich um dich zu kümmern als um Finn. Er ist unerträglich."

„Ich werde versuchen erträglich zu sein.", sagte Blaine und versuchte sich nicht zu sehr auf Kurt zu lehnen, aber musste sich wirklich anstrengen.

„Ich werde dich nicht verurteilen, wenn du mich dir helfen lässt.", wisperte Kurt.

Blaine lehnte sich mehr gegen ihn und fand es sehr viel einfacher zu laufen, als Kurt seinen Arm um seine Hüfte schlang und ihn zu den Zimmern führte.

Vielleicht hatte David genau gewusst, was er tat.

Hinterhältiger kleiner Bastard.

Aber das war kein Date oder so.

Es war ‚Zeit miteinander verbringen'.

Nur als _Freunde_ Zeit miteinander verbringen.

Blaine suchte in seiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel und schloss die Tür auf, als sie sein Zimmer erreichten. „Okay." Kurt setzte ihn aufs Bett. „Möchtest du Schmerztabletten oder irgendwas?"

„Sie haben mir dort welche gegeben. Ich kann für eine Weile nichts nehmen." Blaine griff nach einem der Kissen hinter sich und legte es unter seinen Fuß wie der Arzt es ihm gezeigt hatte. „Aber Danke."

Kurt beobachtete ihn und umklammerte den Autoschlüssel in seiner Hand sehr fest.

„Du kannst dich aufs Bett setzen. Du musst nicht den ganzen Tag stehen." Blaine sah ihn amüsiert an.

„Oh. Danke." Kurt setzte sich, Blaine ansehend, neben ihn aufs Bett. Besonders seine chaotischen Locken. Warum hatte Blaine Locken?

„Wenn es dazu führt, dass du mich mehr respektierst, werde ich einen Hut aufsetzten."

„Es tut mir leid." Kurt errötete. „Es ist einfach... anders als das, was ich gewöhnt bin."

„Ist schon okay.", lachte Blaine in wenig. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich wahrscheinlich stinke."

„Du stinkst nicht... Ich sollte dir etwas zu essen holen. Möchtest du Truthahn oder gebackenen Schinken – weißt du was, ich kenne die Antwort. Du hasst Schinken. Ich bin gleich zurück." Kurt stand hastig auf.

„Das ist – in Ordnung.", beendete Blaine den Satz als Kurt den Raum verließ,

_Ich hasse dich_, schrieb Blaine David bevor er sein Handy weglegte und sich gegen die Kissen entspannte.

…

Drei Stunden später lagen Kurt und Blaine gemeinsam auf Blaines Bett. Kurt hatte seinen Kopf am Fußende des Bettes und Blaine lehnte gegen sein Kissen am Kopf des Bettes und versuchte dem Film mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken als der Tatsache, dass Kurt auf _seinem Bett lag_. Und wow, Kurt hatte irgendwie einen tollen Hintern.

Schlecht!

Schlecht!

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Kurt sich schnell umdrehte um zu Blaine zu sehen. „Tut dein Knöchel weh?"

„Ein bisschen.", gab Blaine zu.

Kurt stand auf, holte eine Schmerztablette für Blaine und setzte sich dann neben ihn ans Kopfende des Bettes, seine Füße unter sich ziehend. „Hier. Das sollte zumindest ein bisschen helfen."

„Danke." Blaine lächelte und nahm die Pille, sie mit dem letzten Schluck Wasser aus seiner Flasche trinkend.

Kurt beobachtete ihn, sich auf die Lippe beißend.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich gestern Abend nicht angerufen habe. Ich bin eingeschlafen.", sagte Blaine nach einigen Sekunden Stille. „Ich wollte dich direkt nach dem Fußballtraining anrufen."

„Ich hatte am Donnerstag wirklich Spaß ‚Avenue Q' mit dir zu sehen.", sagte Kurt Augenkontakt herstellend.

„Ich hatte auch viel Spaß." Blaine lächelte ein wenig. „Es scheint als würdest du dich an die Dalton gewöhnen."

„Das Gefühl habe ich auch. Es ist schwer Mercedes und Rachel nicht mehr so oft zu sehen. Manchmal vermisse ich sie wirklich.", gab Kurt zu. Dann fügte er schüchtern hinzu: „Ich bin aber froh, dass ich dich hier habe."

Verdammt.

Da waren diese dummen Schmetterlinge wieder.

_Mentor._

_Mentoooooooooor._

„Nun ich bin auch froh, dass du hier bist. Es ist gut mit jemandem befreundet zu sein, der Judy Garland zu würdigen weiß." Blaine lächelte hoffentlich charmant, aber sein Fuß bewegte sich in diesem Moment und es endete in einer Grimasse.

„Sei vorsichtig. Du solltest dich hinlegen.", sagte Kurt und rutschte näher. „Lass mich dir helfen."

„Ich schaffe es.", brummte Blaine. „Ich bin okay."

Kurt beugte sich hinunter und richtete Blaines Fuß sehr langsam und sanft. „Besser?"

„Sehr. Danke." Blaine lächelte dankbar.

Kurt setzte sich gegen die Kissen, seine Schulter an Blaines gelehnt als der Film weiter lief.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung worum es geht.", gestand Blaine.

„Ich auch nicht. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren.", seufzte Kurt ein wenig.

Blaine schloss seine Augen und ließ seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schulter fallen. Er hatte nicht einmal genug Zeit, um zu realisieren, was passierte bevor er tief und fest eingeschlafen war.

Verdammt.

…

„Nun siehst du nicht ausgeruht aus?", grinste David als Blaine am nächsten Tag in den Gemeinschaftsraum humpelte.

„Du hast uns ernsthaft die ganze Nacht zusammen schlafen lassen? Was wenn sie die Zimmer kontrolliert hätten?" Blaine rutschte auf den Stuhl neben David. Er versuchte genervt zu klingen, aber er konnte es nicht wirklich sein. Warum? Er war aufgewacht, an Kurt gekuschelt und so unglaublich warm und zufrieden und…

Das war schlecht.

So, so schlecht.

„Verdiene ich kein Dankeschön? Ich habe ihn in dein Bett gekriegt.", zwitscherte David.

„Wir haben nichts getan außer zu schlafen." Blaine rollte mit den Augen.

„Du meinst er war in deinem Bett und du hast nicht einmal zugegeben, dass du auf ihn stehst? Wenn ich es gewesen wäre, hätte ich versucht Stufe zwei zu erreich-"

„Ich stehe nicht auf ihn!", schrie Blaine als Wes in den Raum kam und sich neben ihn fallen ließ. „Wes, sag _deinem Freund_, dass ich nicht auf Kurt stehe."

„Es ist eine Sünde zu lügen.", zwinkerte Wes.

„Es ist auch eine Sünde mit allem zu schlafen, was seine Beine breit macht.", höhnte Blaine ihn wütend anstarrend.

„Als ich um zehn ins Zimmer gekommen bin, haben sie aneinander gekuschelt geschlafen. Es war ziemlich bezaubernd.", erzählte David Wes, sich über Blaine lehnend. „Wir reden über Blaines Kopf auf Kurts Brust und Kurts Arme um ihn. Sie haben wirklich gekuschelt."

„Awwww." Wes kniff Blaines Wange. „So niedlich. Also hast du endlich etwas getan?"

„Warum sollte ich?" Blaine schmiss seine Hände in die Luft.

„Weil ihr zwei ineinander vernarrt seid. Vernarrt wie die Kätzchen.", grinste David.

„Ich mag ihn nicht so, okay? Er ist mein _Freund._ Es ist bloß toll einen schwulen Freund zu haben. Er versteht mich."

„War nicht ‚jemand der mich versteht' auf Blaines Liste des perfekten Mannes?" Wes strich durch Blaines widerspenstige Haare.

„Hör auf damit.", sagte Blaine schnippisch. „Er mag mich wahrscheinlich gar nicht auf diese Weise."

„Ich kann das jetzt nicht." David schüttelte seinen Kopf, aufstehend.

„Was?"

„Ihr zwei verbringt jede freie Minute damit einander anzustarren oder einander anzusehen wenn ihr meint, dass der andere nicht hinsieht. Du starrst ihn praktisch die ganze Zeit an, wann immer du ein Liebeslied im Gleeclub singst. Er _starrt auf deinen Hintern_, wenn du den Raum verlässt und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher du starrst auf seinen, wenn niemand da ist.", sagte David verärgert.

„Es ist so hinreißend. Weil Kurt dann bemerkt, was er getan hat und errötet und beim nächsten Mal, wenn er dich sieht, vermeidet er den Augenkontakt komplett.", fügte Wes hinzu.

Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Tut er nicht. Ihr zwei habt Halluzinationen. Außerdem braucht er keinen festen Freund. Er braucht einen Freund."

„Er ist schon eine ganze Weile an der Dalton. Es ist bald _Weihnachten_. Möchtest du keinen Neujahrskuss?", fragte David.

„Vor zwei Monaten hast du dich beschwert, dass du keinen festen Freund hast und jetzt kommt Kurt-perfekt-für-Blaine-Hummel in dein Leben und du machst auf ‚wir sind bloß Freunde'? Was soll das?", fuhr Wes fort.

„Wir wollen nur, dass ihr _glücklich_ seid. Immer, wenn ihr zusammen seid, seid ihr _glücklich_. Ihr seid beide schwul und ziemlich attraktiv für, du weißt schon, schwule Jungs. Also warum nicht?", fragte David bevor Blaine antworten konnte.

„Und fürs Protokoll, wir haben hart daran gearbeitet, euch beide in eine Situation zu bringen wo ihr alleine seid und wo Magie passieren könnte, aber du scheinst überzeugt zu sein auf dieser komischen Freundschaftsebene zu bleiben. Es macht uns verrückt."

„Verrückt.", stimmte David zu.

„Warum lasst ihr zwei mich nicht mein Liebesleben allein regeln? Ich bin vollkommen in der Lage zu entscheiden mit wem ich… zusammen sein will." Blaine sah hinüber, als Kurt den Raum betrat, bezaubernd modisch aussehend wie immer.

„Ich gebe auf. Ich gebe wirklich auf.", maulte David als Blaine zu Kurt humpelte und einen Scherz darüber machte. „Er geht darüber und beginnt zu scherzen? Wenn er klug wäre, würde er etwas darüber sagen, wie viel ihm die letzte Nacht bedeutet hat, wie sehr er es schätzt, dass Kurt sich um ihn gekümmert hat, alles außer den großen Elefanten im Zimmer zu ignorieren."

„Der arme Kurt würde wahrscheinlich mit Blaine durchbrennen. Sieh wie er Blaine anstarrt.", seufzte Wes. „Ich fange an zu denken, dass Blaine es mag sich zu quälen. Er könnte etwas so viel besseres haben und er hält sich zurück."

„Nun… vielleicht wird Kurt den ersten Schritt machen?"

Sie sahen zu Kurt und Blaine hinüber, die schüchtern auf den Boden sahen und nicht mehr miteinander sprachen.

„Wir werden die Wette vielleicht ausweiten müssen, Kumpel."

„Nein." David schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wir müssen sie zusammen bringen. Lass uns beginnen Klaine zu planen."

„Klaine?", fragte Wes.

„Kurt und Blaine. Ich finde es klingt gut.", zuckte David mit den Schultern und zog Wes aus dem Zimmer.

„Bye, Schwule!" Wes zwinkerte, als sie an Kurt und Blaine vorbei liefen.

„Wes!", knurrte Blaine. „Hör auf uns Schwule zu nennen!"

„Entschuldige, entschuldige. _Homosexuelle_. Ist das besser?"

„Ich brauche neue Freunde.", seufzte Blaine und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Komm, Kurt. Hilf mir zu entscheiden, welches Solo ich nächste Woche für mein Vorsingen bei Six Flags singen soll?"

„Gerne."

„_This Kiss_ wäre eine gute Wahl!", sagte Wes, wieder zwinkernd.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass deine Freunde versuchen, dir etwas zu sagen.", sagte Kurt eine Augenbraue hebend.

„Sie haben wahrscheinlich nur vergessen ihre Medikamente zu nehmen.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern. „Komm, lass uns gehen."


	13. Chapter 11

_Baby It's Cold Outside_

„Hey!" Blaine kam einige Wochen später zu Kurt, stellte nicht gerade leise einen CD-Player auf den Tisch und sah Kurt an.

Kurt sah auf und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Dann lächelte er, als er sah, dass es Blaine war und sagte: „Du hast mich erschreckt."

„Gut, weil ich eigentlich Marleys Geist bin und ich bin hier um dir zu sagen, dass du aufhören sollst so viel zu lernen." Blaine trat zu Kurt, versuchte seine Stimme unheimlich klingen zu lassen und setzte sich dann zu Kurt. Er versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass Kurt ein halbes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte und ganz klar dachte, dass er kitschig war. Allerdings war Blaine auch ziemlich kitschig.

„Was machst du mit dem CD-Player?", fragte Kurt als Blaine seine Beine verschränkte.

„Du musst mit mir singen – nun, üben."

Kurt legte seinen Stift hin und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun ganz Blaine.

„Ich soll ‚Baby It's Cold Outside' beim King's Island Christmas Spectacular singen.", fuhr Blaine fort und gestikulierte dramatisch mit seinen Händen. Egal, dass es eigentlich eine Kirchensache war und er es jedes Jahr mit demselben Mädchen tat. Es war egal, dass er keine Hilfe beim Üben brauchte, weil er das Lied im Schlaf konnte. Konnte er keinen Vorwand verwenden, um Kurt zu sehen? Schließlich tat er es nur, damit Kurt nicht so viel lernte. Kein anderer Grund. Gar kein Grund.

„Ah ha. Eines meiner Lieblingslieder. Schade, dass sie uns es nie zusammen singen lassen würden.", sagte Kurt ein fast trauriges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Blaines Augenbraue hob sich, hauptsächlich aufgrund der Belustigung über den überraschten Ausdrucks auf Kurts Gesicht. Nicht aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Kurt vielleicht ein Duett mit ihm singen wollte.

Mentor.

Ja.

Richtig.

„Ich meine, als zwei Künstler.", fügte Kurt hinzu.

Blaine nickte. „Mhm… Also wirst du mir helfen?"

„Alles was mich davon abhält über Charlemagne zu lesen.", sagte Kurt schnell und sah unglaublich erleichtert aus,

„Sehr gut." Blaine stand auf und schloss Kurts Buch. Dann ging er zu dem CD-Player und drückte auf Play.

Die ersten Töne von ‚Baby It's Cold Outside' erklungen als Kurt aufstand und Blaine auf ihn zu trat, sich auf den Hacken umdrehte und dann Kurt gestikulierte zu beginnen.

„I really can't stay—."

"But baby it's cold outside—."

…

SCHLECHT. SCHLECHT. SCHLECHT. SCHLECHT. SCHLECHT.

Blaine sah hinunter, wahrscheinlich lächerlich schwummerig aussehend und total verliebt oder so und einfach – .

SCHLECHT.

„Ich denke du bist bereit."

Blaine sah zu Kurt und versuchte einen gefassten Ausdruck beizubehalten, als er aufstand und sprach.

„Nun, fürs Protokoll... du bist viel besser als das Mädchen sein wird."

Kurt sah ihn an, fast als würde er darauf warten, dass Blaine mehr sagte, aber er eilte hinaus, als ein Mann in einer Weste hereinkam. Er versuchte vorzugeben, dass er Kurts Augen nicht auf sich spürte, als er den Raum verließ.

„Was war das?", fragte Wes und sprang hinter einer Topfpflanze hervor.

„Verfolgst du mich?", fragte Blaine mit gehobener Augenbraue.

„Hast du ihn geküsst?", fragte Wes.

„Natürlich habe ich ihn nicht geküsst. Wir sind Freunde. Er hat mir geholfen fürs King's Island Christmas Spectacular zu übe-."

"Du. Hast. Nicht. Mit. Kurt. Baby. It's. Cold. Outside. Gesungen. Und. Ihn. Nicht. Geküsst!", Wes rauchte vor Wut, ergriff Blaines Arm und schleifte ihn von dem Gemeinschaftsraum in dem Kurt war weg. "Versuchst du, alles zu ruinieren, in das David und ich so viel Arbeit hineingesteckt haben?"

"Du und David müsst aufhören. Wir sind nur Freunde, okay?"

_Richtig, Anderson. Selbst du glaubst das nicht. Warum sollte __es Wes?_

"Erzählst du mir, dass du keine romantischen Gefühle für Kurt hast?", fragte Wes.

"Das ist es, was ich sage." Blaine rollte mit den Augen. "Soll ich es in einer anderen Sprache sagen. Kurt e io siamo solo amici. Kurt y yo somos sólo amigos. Kurt e eu somos apenas amigos. Du kannst mich übrigens nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, wenn etwas davon falsch war."

Wes öffnete die Tür zu Blaines Raum und drängte ihn hinein. "David, frag deinen Freund was er gerade getan hat."

David sah von seinem Biobuch auf. "Was hast du getan?"

"Nun-."

Wes unterbrach. "Er hat mit Kurt ‚Baby It's Cold Outside' gesungen. Ich bin ganz unschuldig den Flur entlang gelaufen, als ich Borat gesehen habe, wie er mit einem CD-Player in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen ist. Dann habe ich die bekannten Töne von ‚Baby It's Cold Outside' gehört und wer hat den Anfang gesungen, David?"

"Warte. Du und Kurt habt ‚Baby It's Cold Outside' gesungen? Hast du ihn bei ‚Gosh, your lips look delicious' geküsst?", fragte David eifrig und sah Blaine an. „Das ist to-"

„Nein. Hat er nicht.", unterbrach Wes. „Sie haben das gesamte verdammte Lied gesungen und dann ist Blaine einfach weggegangen, als irgendein pädophiler Teddybär mit einem hässlichen Pulli herein gekommen ist!"

„Warte, warte, warte." David stand auf. „So dumm bist du nicht. Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht so dumm bist."

„Wir sind nur Freunde!", schrie Blaine.

„Singst du mit uns romantische Weihnachtslieder?", fragte David.

„Nein, aber er lernt seit vier Tagen ununterbrochen, die Prüfungen sind heute Abend vorbei und ich wollte einfach, dass er mal etwas Spaß hat oder so!" Blaine schmiss seine Hände in die Luft. „Es ist keine große Sache."

„Du musst mit dem Haargel aufhören oder so.", schnappte Wes. „Es ist toll und alles, dass du dich gegen deine offensichtliche Anziehung zu Kurt wehrst."

„Ich stimme dir zu. Wir verstehen es.", fügte David hinzu. „Aber wenn du so etwas machst, machst du Kurt falsche Hoffnungen. Du kannst keine ‚flirtenden Duette' mit ihm singen und solche Augen machen, wenn du es nicht durchziehen wirst."

„Du lässt es klingen, als ob du willst, dass ich ihn heirate.", höhnte Blaine.

„Was, wenn es umgekehrt wäre? Was wenn du diesen bezaubernden Jungen mögen würdest, okay? Und er kommt und singt ‚Baby It's Cold Outside' mit dir? Was würdest du erwarten?"

Blaine versuchte das Bild dieses Jungen (der sehr wie Kurt aussah - _nein_!), der sich hinunter beugte und ihn küsste, aus seinem Gehirn zu verbannen. Sein Gesicht musste ihn allerdings verraten haben. Er war wirklich ein Arschloch, oder?

„Das ist nicht cool.", seufzte David. „Es ist, als ob du mit seinen Gefühlen spielst. Ich verstehe, dass du nervös bist, aber spiel nicht mit seinen Gefühlen."

„Ich habe nur versucht ihn ein wenig vom lernen abzulenken und meine ‚Baby It's Cold Outside'-Version aufzufrischen. Ich habe es seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesungen und es ist schwierig ein Duett alleine zu üben.", versuchte Blaine zu lügen.

„Du magst Kurt.", sagte Wes langsam.

„Ich-."

„Du magst ihn und du wirst ihn verletzten, wenn du so weiter machst." Wes hob seine Hand. „Und ich bin dein Freund, also sag ich dir, dass es nicht cool ist. Ich denke du musst dich entscheiden, welche Art Beziehung du willst, bevor du romantische Lieder mit ihm singst und ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum umeinander tanzt."

„Tu ihm nicht weh. Er hat nichts falsch gemacht.", fügte David hinzu. „Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass du dir nicht einig bist. Vielleicht ist es auch nicht deine Schuld, aber ihm Hoffnung zu machen ist ihm gegenüber nicht fair."

Blaine sah aus dem Fenster und weigerte sich, Augenkontakt mit ihnen herzustellen. „Ich wollte ihm nichts vormachen."

„Wir wissen das.", sagte David mit sanfterer Stimme. „Aber du musst es aus Kurts Perspektive sehen. Er ist in dich verliebt, Blaine. Selbst wenn du vorgibst es nicht zu wissen, tust du es."

„Sag es.", sagte Wes.

„Was sagen?", seufzte Blaine.

„Sag uns, dass du ihn magst."

Blaine holte tief Luft. „Ich könnte Kurt vielleicht... mögen."

Wes und David sahen ihn geschockt an, weil er es ernsthaft zugab.

„Aber wir können nicht zusammen sein. Das braucht er im Moment nicht."

Wes stöhnte und David rieb seine Stirn.

„Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich habe meinen CD-Player vergessen und sollte ihn wahrscheinlich holen gehen.", seufzte Blaine und verließ den Raum, erleichtert, als sie ihm nicht folgten.

Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, als Kurt ihn stirnrunzelnd verließ.

„Hey, Kurt.", sagte Blaine sich schrecklich fühlend.

Kurt lächelte breit, obwohl es definitiv gezwungen war. „Hi, Blaine."

„Uhm,.. danke für deine Hilfe beim Üben." Blaine erzwang ebenfalls ein Lächeln.

„Richtig. Ich meine jederzeit.", nickte Kurt und drückte sein Literaturbuch an seine Brust.

‚_Bitte ihn um ein Date.'_

‚Ich brauche im Moment keine emotionale Verbindung mit jemandem. Ich habe viel zu viele Probleme.'

‚_Als ob es ihn interessieren würde.'_

‚Es könnte und ich kann nicht riskieren, ihn als Freund zu verlieren. Ich brauche ihn.'

‚_Bitte. Ihn. Um. Ein. Date.'_

„Was machst..." Blaine zögerte und holte in Gedanken tief Luft. „Was machst du Silvester?"

„Ich übernachte bei Rachel und Mercedes." Kurts Lächeln wuchs. „Wir werden alle Twilight Filme sehen. Ich würde niemals eine Chance verpassen Taylor Lautners Bauchmuskeln zu sehen."

„Oh." Blaine Lächeln war nun fast eine Grimasse. Zurückweisung.

‚_Und du verdienst es nach dem was du vorhin getan hast.'_

„Nun, ich denke, wir sehen uns, wenn die Schule wieder beginnt oder so.", sagte Kurt zögerlich. Als ob er sehen konnte, dass Blaine enttäuscht war.

„Definitiv. Frohe Weihnachten, Kurt."

„Frohe Weihnachten, Blaine." Kurt erzwang ein Lächeln.

Blaine schlang seine Arme um ihn in einer zu komischen halben Umarmung. „Bis nächsten Monat."

„Tschau.", wisperte Kurt und ging.

Blaine ergriff seinen CD-Player und ging schmollend zurück zu seinem Zimmer.

David sah auf als er dieses betrat. „Hey, ich hoffe ich habe nicht... wütend gewirkt oder so. Ich weiß, dass du nicht seine Gefühle verletzten oder ihm falsche Hoffnung machen wolltest."

„Nein. Ist schon in Ordnung.", sagte Blaine kurz, stellte seinen CD-Player weg und legte sich aufs Bett. „Ich denke, ich werde ein bisschen schlafen, bis ich meine mündliche Prüfung habe."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte David besorgt aussehend.

„Nichts." Blaine rollte sich hinüber.

„War Kurt noch da?"

„Ja." Blaine rollte sich auf seinen Rücken und sah an die Decke anstatt an die Wand.

„Hat er...?"

„Ich habe ihn nach einem Date an Silvester gefragt und er hat nein gesagt."

Davids Augenbrauen schossen hoch. „Das... macht keinen Sinn."

„Er hatte Pläne.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern.

„Bist du sicher, dass er wusste, dass du nach einem _Date_ fragst?", fragte David.

„Nun... es war irgendwie... mehrdeutig gefragt.", gab Blaine zu.

David schlug sich gegen die Stirn. „Kurt und du, ihr werdet mir noch einen frühzeitigen Tod bescheren. Such ihn und frag ihn nach einem _Date_. Benutz das Wort _Date_."

„Nein. Mein Ego hat Angst.", wimmerte Blaine, rollte sich auf seinen Bauch und versteckte sein Gesicht im Kissen. Dann sagte er mit von dem Kissen gedämpfter Stimme: „Vielleicht werde ich ihn am Valentinstag fragen. Das sind zweiendhalb Monate, um mich zu erholen."

„Du. Bist. Unmöglich. Ich muss für meine Bioprüfung lernen, die in einer Stunde ist, aber ich werde dich ernsthaft aus dem Fenster schmeißen, wenn ich damit fertig bin, okay?"

„Okay.", schmollte Blaine.

„Solltest du nicht für deine mündliche Prüfung lernen?"

„Kurt hat mir beim Lernen geholfen." Blaine drückte sein Gesicht wieder ins Kissen und stöhnte frustriert. "Ich hasse Gefühle."

David kam zu ihm und strich durch Blaines Haare bevor er sein Französischbuch neben seinen Kopf schmiss. „Jetzt lernen, später schmollen."

Blaine zwang sich in eine sitzende Position und starrte ihn böse an. „Gut."

„Du machst es Wes und mir so schwer euch zusammen zu bringen.", seufzte David als Blaine sein Buch öffnete. „Ich bin kurz davor dir zu befehlen keinen Kontakt mehr zu Kurt zu haben, bis ihr zwei zusammen seid."

„Das funktioniert, weil ich ihm nie wieder mein Gesicht zeigen werde." Blaine zog sein Buch über sein Gesicht.

„Zu schade. Kurt wird das nicht gefallen.", grinste David und schrie auf, als Blaines Buch ihn am Kopf traf. „Entschuldige, entschuldige. Zu früh? Richtig."

…

_Fürs Protokoll, ich würde lieber etwas mit dir unternehmen._

Blaine sah am nächsten Morgen lächelnd auf sein Handy. Kurt hatte die SMS vor einer Stunde geschickt und Blaine konnte noch immer nicht aufhören darauf zu starren.

Schließlich tippte er seine Antwort.

**Bist du schon unterwegs nach Lima?**

_Nein. Warum?_

**Lass uns beim Lima Bean Kaffee trinken gehen. Ich zahle.**

_Okay. Bis gleich. :)_

Blaine widerstand dem Drang, wie ein Idiot zu grinsen.

Vielleicht musste er sich doch nicht verstecken.


	14. Chapter 12

Silly Love Songs

„Es ist Zeit."

Blaine rollte sich herüber und rieb seine Augen. „Mmh?"

„Du hast vor Weihnachten über Kurt gesagt und ich zitiere ‚Vielleicht werde ich ihn am Valentinstag fragen. Das sind zweieinhalb Monate zum Erholen.'", zwitscherte Wes und ließ sich auf Blaines Bett fallen. „Also wie wirst du es tun? Ihm einen Regenbogenkuchen machen auf dem ‚Du bekommst Sex' steht?"

„Du verbringst zu viel Zeit im Internet." Blaine streckte seine Hand aus und schlug Wes Seite, das einzige was er liegend erreichen konnte.

„Komm schon, komm schon, komm schon. Liebe liegt in der Luft.", begann Wes Blaine zu schütteln. „Steh auf."

„Ich werde dir in die Eier treten.", drohte Blaine sich aufsetzend. „Wirklich, wirklich fest."

„Du kommst da nicht raus, Anderson. David und ich werden dich nicht lassen. Mir reicht es mit den innigen Blicken. Davon wird mir übel."

„Geh weg." Blaine zeigte auf die Tür.

„Nein. David hat mir einen Schlüssel gegeben. Er hat mich eingeladen."

„Hab ich nicht.", murmelte David in sein eigenes Kissen. „Dieb."

„Es ist zu früh dafür.", stöhnte Blaine.

„Warte. Du bist nicht aufgeregt, nur genervt.", sagte Wes mit sich weitenden Augen. „Was ist passiert? Seid ihr zwei zusammen gekommen?"

David setzte sich schnell auf und drehte sich zu ihm.

„Nein.", zuckte Blaine mit den Schultern und zog eine Decke über seinen Kopf.

„Weißt du, er hat Kurt in Französisch auch nicht mehr so angestarrt wie sonst.", sagte David nachdenklich.

„NEIN! Du!" Wes zeigte auf ihn. „Wen hast du getroffen und wo? Du hast vor zwei Wochen gesagt, dass ich still sein soll und dass du ihn am Valentinstag fragen würdest! Und ich hab nichts gesagt und du hast jemanden kennen gelernt?"

„Neuigkeit. Kurt und ich sind Freunde. Wir haben uns letzte Woche ein Musical angesehen und unsere Arme haben sich nicht einmal berührt. Nicht einmal. Wir sind nur Freunde." Blaine setzte sich auf. „Also lasst mich in Ruhe."

„Wie oft hast du diese neue Person getroffen? Wer ist es? Ist es der Typ aus Chemie? Weil Blainers, er aussieht wie ein Verrückter."

„Er geht nicht hier zur Schule."

„Nun wo geht er zur Schule? Deine alte Schule?"

„Er… hat seinen Abschluss."

„Letztes Jahr?"

„Uh… mehr oder weniger… vor drei Jahren?" Blaine biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Was?", fragte David.

„Wir haben so hart daran gearbeitet, dich und Kurt zusammen zu bekommen und wir sind so nah dran und du lässt uns im Stich? Blaine, du bist siebzehn."

„Nur noch zwei Monate.", höhnte Blaine.

„Wo hast du den Typen kennen gelernt?"

„Im Buchhandel. Wir haben beide nach demselben Buch gegriffen und -."

„Interessiert mich nicht.", unterbrach David. „Zu alt. Geh und frag Kurt nach einem Date."

„Nur Hipsters gehen zu der Buchhandlung. Nein." Wes schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall. Er trägt wahrscheinlich Klamotten aus dem Secondhand-Laden – und nicht dem tollen. Dem schlimmen."

„Eigentlich trägt er Klamotten von GAP, weil er dort arbeitet und wenn wir heiraten bekomme ich 50% Rabatt", schnappte Blaine.

„Das heißt, dass er ein Hipster ist." David schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Blaine, vertrau mir. Es würde nicht funktionieren. Hipsters mögen keine Pop-Musik. Sie hören Independent Zeug. Er lässt dich nicht Katy Perry oder Kelly Clarkson hören."

Blaine sah einige Sekunden alarmiert aus und rollte dann mit seinen Augen. „Ich könnte mir Independent Musik anhören."

„Wovor hast du Angst?", fragte David sehr ernst. „Dass du und Kurt euch wirklich verliebt? Dass er der Eine sein könnte? Dass du dich ihm öffnen müsstest? Das er dich nicht akzeptiert?"

„Ich wette es ist alles zusammen. Mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der drei Jahre älter ist… Das schreit einfach nach Scheitern. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er nur eine Sache wollen kann, wenn er mit einem Siebzehnjährigen rum hängt.", fügte Wes hinzu.

„Ihr Jungs seid nicht meine Eltern." Blaine stand auf, ging zu dem Schrank, den sie sich teilten und zog eine Uniformhose heraus. „Und ich mag den Typen wirklich… also hätte ich gerne, wenn ihr das nicht tun würdet, okay?"

„Aber du hast vor drei Wochen Kurt gemocht."

„Und jetzt mag ich Jeremiah."

„Sei nicht verrückt. Das ist zum Scheitern verurteilt." Wes rollte mit den Augen. „Du verdienst eine echte Chance für die Liebe und du schmeißt sie aus dem Fenster."

„Nun ich habe Kurt gestern schon gefragt und er denkt, dass es eine tolle Idee ist Jeremiah zu verführen."

„Was?", schrie David.

„Wusste er, dass du über jemand anderen geredet hast?", fragte Wes.

„Ich war nicht… besonders genau.", sagte Blaine langsam. „Wenn alle zustimmen, werden wir im GAP-Store ‚When I Get You Alone' für Jeremiah singen."

David brach in Gelächter aus.

„Das ist ein Witz, richtig?", fragte Wes mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich scherzen?"

„Es werden auf keinen Fall alle dafür stimmen. Mach dir keine Sorgen.", versicherte David Wes.

„Oh komm schon. Alle würden von der Brücke springen, wenn Blaine sie bitten würde.", höhnte Wes. „Das kannst du nicht tun, Blaine. Wenn du nicht genau warst, heißt das wahrscheinlich, dass Kurt meint, dass du ihn verführen wirst."

„Nein. Tut er nicht. Kann er sich nicht einfach für seinen Freund freuen, der einen eventuell-festen Freund gefunden hat?"

„Blaine, muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass Kurt einen 1,90 Meter großen Bruder hat? Möchtest du dich wirklich gegen ihn stellen?"

"Wisst ihr was?" Blaine stand auf. „Warum lasst ihr mich nicht meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen?"

„Okay.", zuckte Wes mit den Schultern. „Viel Glück, Blainers. Übrigens du möchtest vielleicht deine Haare machen, bevor du raus gehst. Kurt ist im Flur."

„Ich muss niemanden beeindrucken." Blaine öffnete seine Tür, sah Kurt am Ende des Gangs und schloss die Tür wieder. „Aber wisst ihr was, ich bin ziemlich unvorzeigbar."

„Aha." David und Wes tauschten Blicke aus.

„Seid still."

…

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr mich das habt tun lassen.", stöhnte Blaine und öffnete sein Französischbuch. Wieso war er so dumm? Einen Typen mit einem Sexsong im GAP-Store verführen?

„Nun wenn man die innigen Blicke bedenkt, die du und Kurt während ‚Silly Love Songs' gemacht habt, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du bekommen hast, was du verdient hast.", sagte David, nicht besonders interessiert.

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich mag.", sagte Blaine beeindruckt aussehend. „Das hat viel Mut gekostet, oder?"

„Das hat es.", sagte David.

„Vielleicht solltest du auch etwas Mut haben. Es sind noch immer zweieinhalb Stunden vom Valentinstag übrig.", grinste Wes.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine warum schleicht du und Kurt euch nicht raus, holt Käsekuchen oder Kekse oder was auch immer Kurt so sehr mag?"

„Käsekuchen.", sagte Blaine ohne zu zögern. „Und ich weiß nicht. Ich meine ich denke nicht, dass es starke Gefühle sind, aber wäre das nicht komisch?"

„Nicht, wenn ihr zwei es nicht komisch macht. Es war nicht komisch im Lima Bean.", zeigte David auf. „Mach nur keine Witze darüber… und zahl."

„Zahlen?"

„Sieh den Tatsachen ins Auge, Blainers.", sagte Wes. "Irgendwann werdet ihr ausgehen. Es ist glasklar. Also verhalte dich auch so."

„Ich habe gerade einen anderen Typen im GAP-Store verführt.", sagte Blaine ausdruckslos.

„Weswegen du dich gerade so verhalten musst, als ob du Kurt magst. Wenn nicht, könnte er weiterziehen. Und du erinnerst dich, wer ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hat…"

„Gut." Blaine sprang auf, ergriff seinen Geldbeutel und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er blieb vor Kurts Tür stehen, klopfte laut und steckte seine Hände in seine Taschen.

Eine Minute später öffnete sich die Tür und Kurt streckte seinen Kopf heraus. Er sah schockiert zu Blaine, die blauen Augen geweitet.

„Also es sind noch zwei Stunden vom Valentinstag übrig. Meinst du wir können ihn retten?" Blaine lächelte ihm bezaubernd zu.

„Entschuldigung?", fragte Kurt.

„Nun ich hab deinen irgendwie ruiniert und ich hab gedacht, dass ich es vielleicht… wieder gut machen könnte?"

„Es ist zehn Uhr abends. Ausgangssperre ist in einer Viertelstunde."

„Nun ich weiß, dass sie heute die Zimmer der Achtklässler kontrollieren, nicht unsere. Ich werde David eine SMS schreiben und sie werden uns wissen lassen, ob es sicher ist durch mein Zimmerfenster hinein zu klettern, weil ich im Erdgeschoss bin."

Kurt starrte ihn unsicher an.

„Ich würde dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen." Blaine streckte seine Hand aus. „Vertrau mir. Komm schon."

„Lass mich meinen Geldbeutel und meine Schuhe holen.", sagte Kurt und drehte sich um, um zurück in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

„Lass deinen Geldbeutel hier. Ich zahle." Blaine lächelte charmant.

Kurt sah ihn an, Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht. Er protestierte allerdings nicht. Stattdessen griff er nach seiner Jacke und zog seine Schuhe an. Als er seine Zimmertür verschlossen hatte, nahm er Blaines Hand, die er wieder ausgestreckt hatte.

Blaine holte tief Luft, bevor er Kurt aus Dalton hinaus führte und sich fragte, wo genau das alles hinführen würde.

Und außerdem waren Kurts Hände so verdammt weich.

Danke für die Reviews!

Als nächstes: Blame It On The Alcohol

Dicht ist Pflicht


	15. Chapter 13

Blame It On The Alcohol Part 1

Dicht ist Pflicht Teil 1

„Ich weiß nicht ob mir die Idee gefällt.", sagte David zögerlich, als Blaine ein gestreiftes T-Shirt anzog. "Ich meine ich weiß, dass es eine New Directions Party ist und du hast gesagt, dass sie lahm sein wird, da dieses eine Mädchen sie schmeißt, aber… Ich habe Partys schon sehr schnell aus dem Ruder laufen sehen."

„Außerdem solltest du versuchen Kurt zu beeindrucken. Ich hab Geld darauf verwettet, Blaine. Noch ein Fehler und David könnte die Wette gewinnen.", fügte Wes hinzu. „Vor zwei Wochen war die Jeremiah-Sache, aber du hast seine Eltern kennen gelernt bei dem Footballspiel vorm Valentinstag. Du machst _Fortschritte_. Wir brauchen den anständigen Blaine _immer, _wenn Kurt in der Nähe ist."

„Weißt du wie nervig es ist, dass du zwischen dem anständigen Blaine und dem betrunkenen Blaine unterscheidest? Ich hab mehr als zwei Seiten, okay?", fragte Blaine, hauptsächlich um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Warte, Anderson. Trägst du wirklich deine Jeans so? Bis zu den Knöcheln aufgeschlagen?", fragte Wes. „Das sieht dumm aus."

„Meine Klamotten. Ich entscheide, wie ich sie trage." Blaine ging zu seinem Schrank.

„Es wirkt, als wäre er größer.", wisperte Wes laut, was David zum Kichern brachte.

„Okay. Seid still.", schnappte Blaine. „Ich brauche Hilfe."

„Was, Sir?", fragte David und beugte seinen Kopf.

„Kurt hat mich erst in zwei Outfits außer meiner Uniform gesehen. Meinem Blazer und dann das eine Mal beim Fußball als ich mir den Knöchel verstaucht habe." Blaine entschied sich Davids Geste zu ignorieren. „Also brauche ich-."

„Hilfe zu entscheiden, welchen Cardigan du tragen sollst.", sagten David und Wes gemeinsam.

„Den Dunkelgrünen."

„Nein. Den Türkisen."

„Der Türkise ist zu schwul, selbst für Blaine, okay? Meine Mom hat versucht etwas Nettes zu tun, aber es war etwas zuviel."

„Es würde seine Augen betonen. Was zur _Hölle_ rede ich hier?"

Blaine schüttelte seinen Kopf und zog seine dunkelrote Weste an, während David und Wes weiter stritten.

„Das wäre mein nächster Vorschlag gewesen.", nickte Wes eifrig.

„Oh mein Gott.", stöhnte Blaine. Sie waren wie kleine Kinder. „Wo sind meine Schuhe?"

"Die Bequemen oder die Schönen Unbequemen?"

„Zwing mich nicht dazu, es auszusprechen." Blaine legte sich auf seinen Bauch und suchte unter seinem Bett. „Ich. Habe. Zu. Viele. Verdammte. Schuhe. Wer braucht so viele Schuhe? Sneakers, ich will euch nicht. Ich brauche meine Abendschuhe!"

„Ganz oben im Schrank, damit du daran denkst, sie nie wieder zu tragen. Du hast sie unter der Digimon-Fleecedecke versteckt.", sagte David.

„Meine Decke ist da oben?" Blaine schob seinen Computerdrehstuhl zum Schrank herüber und kletterte auf ihn, die Schranktür ergreifend, während er zitternd nach seinen Schuhen suchte. Was, wenn es nicht sicher war? Es ging schneller, als Davids Stuhl vom Schreibtisch am anderen Ende des Zimmers zu holen. Er hatte nicht so viel Zeit sich fertig zu machen.

„Rechte Seite." David beobachtete ihn. „Oder vielleicht links. Oder in der Mitte."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er gerade ‚fick dich' gemurmelt hat.", kicherte Wes. „Ich liebe es, wenn er flucht. Das ist meine Bestätigung, dass wir einen guten Job gemacht haben."

"Aha!", sagte Blaine und sprang vom Stuhl. „Ich habe sogar einen Zettel darauf geklebt: ‚STELL SIE WEG, DU IDIOT. DAS IST ES NICHT WERT´!"

„Aber trotzdem…", sagte David und zog die Schuhe aus seiner Hand. „Bist du dir ganz _sicher_, dass du mit _Kurt_ auf eine _Party _willst, wenn du weißt, dass Alkohol vorhanden ist?"

„Kurt meinte, dass es Tickets für Sekt gibt. Ich denke, dass schaffe ich.", zwinkerte Blaine und nahm seine Schuhe bevor er zur Tür ging. „Aber wenn ich irgendwas dummes tue, werdet ihr es als erste erfahren."

…

„Blaine, sei still. Wenn Dad oder Carole aufwachen…", zischte Kurt, einen Arm um Blaines dünne Hüfte, als er versuchte, ihn die Treppen hinunter und in den Keller, den er mit Finn teilte, zu bringen.

„Still wie eine Laus!", wisperte Blaine laut. „Laus. Mau. _Maus_."

„Still wie eine Maus." Kurt rollte mit den Augen und festigte seinen Griff, als sie die letzte Stufe erreichten. „Fall nicht… hin."

Blaine kicherte laut und ließ sich auf seinen Hintern fallen. „Das war die beste alkoholfreie Party meines Lebens!"

„Ich weiß. Das hast du Finn mindestens acht Mal erzählt." Kurt legte einen Finger an seine Lippen. „Shh."

„Entschuldige." Blaine legte sich hin. „Wer wusste, dass Schüler einer öffentlichen High School so hart feiern können? Ich meine College Partys sind besser, aber uh… aber… wow, deine Augen sind wie… _wow_."

„Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du das Rachel heute Nacht auch ein paar Mal erzählst hast."

„Huh?" Blaine legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht daran, mit ihr rumgemacht zu haben? _Drei Mal_? Die Dackelblicke waren Übelkeit erregend.", runzelte Kurt die Stirn.

„David meint, dass ich Dackelblicke für dich mache, aber ich glaub es nicht. Nein. Ich schaue einfach… einfach normal… oh Gott." Blaine stand zitternd auf, rannte in Kurts Badezimmer und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Er übergab sich einige Sekunden lang, bevor Kurt sich neben ihn fallen ließ, seinen Rücken rieb und sympathische Geräusche machte. „_Neeeeein._"

„Wenn jemand so viel Alkohol trinkt, wie du heute Abend, Blaine, passiert das schon mal.", zeigte Kurt auf. „Ich habe versucht dich aufzuhalten, aber es war sinnlos."

„Ich sterbe.", stöhnte Blaine und versteckte seinen Kopf an Kurts Brust. „Mmmh Muskeln."

Kurt rollte mit den Augen und versuchte keine Schmetterlinge zu bekommen. Blaine _lehnte an ihm_. Sie waren sich noch nie so nahe gewesen.

Allerdings würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht in dieser Position sein, wenn Blaine nicht so stockbesoffen wäre.

„Ich brauche einen Arzt.", wimmerte Blaine und setzte sich gerade auf. „Ich hab _Bauchweh_."

Es war offiziell.

Blaine Anderson war der bezauberndeste Mensch, den Kurt kannte.

Welcher andere fast Siebzehnjährige sagte _Bauchweh_?

„Komm. Lass uns ins Bett gehen." Kurt half Blaine hoch und ging langsam zu seinem Bett. „Leg dich hin."

„Mmkay." Blaine tat es und blinzelte Kurt mit leuchtenden haselnussbraunen Augen zu. Er lächelte bevor er seinen Mund öffnete und einen kleinen Rülpser von sich gab. „Whoops."

"Hiernach besorgst du mir lieber Käsekuchen.", sagte Kurt und zog seine Decke über Blaine.

„Wo schläfst du?", gähnte Blaine.

„Ich werde hier drüben auf der Couch schlafen."

„Mmmmh nein. Hier ist Platz. Ich bin winzig. Winzig, winzig. Ich und David und Wes teilen… teilen manchmal ein Bett und… und du solltest dich zu mir legen, weil ich winzig bin.", lallte Blaine und streckte seine Arme aus. „Bitte?"

„Okay.", seufzte Kurt. „Ich ziehe mich nur schnell um. Kannst du dich umdrehen?"

Blaine rollte sich herüber und starrte aus Kurts Fenster bis er Kurt neben sich liegen spürte. Dann drehte er sich um, um seinen jüngeren Freund anzusehen. „Du bist… du bist mein bester Freund. Und ich bin froh, dass ich deine Hand gehalten habe, weil ich viel darüber nachdenke und deine Hand so weich ist, wie ein Baby."

„Hast du deswegen Rachel geküsst?", fragte Kurt Stirn runzelnd.

„Entschuldige." Blaine runzelte auch seine Stirn.

Kurt sagte nichts.

„Danke, dass du mich zum Auto und ins Haus getragen hast."

„Eigentlich hat Finn dich ins Auto gebracht.", zeigte Kurt mit sanfter Stimme auf.

Blaine setzte sich abrupt auf und begann zu singen, überraschend gut für jemanden, der nicht einmal mehr alleine laufen konnte. "_Someday he'll come along, the man I love. And he'll be big and strong, the man I love…_"

Kurt rollte mit den Augen und kämpfte gegen den Drang zu lächeln.

"_And when he comes my way I'll do my best to make him stay and shit and stuff and roaming homes and yada yada the man I loooooove_." Blaine krabbelte über Kurt und beugte sich hinunter.

"Blaine… nein.", wisperte Kurt. "Du wirst dich nicht einmal daran erinnern."

„Als ob ich das vergessen könnte." Blaine beugte sich tiefer hinunter.

„Du hast gerade erst Rachel Berry geküsst." Kurts Stimme war dieses Mal strenger.

Blaine stöhnte, ließ sich auf Kurt fallen und schnarchte leise.

Kurt stöhnte selber, rollte Blaine von sich herunter und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Mann, er hasste Rachel Berry wirklich. Vielleicht würde er es in ein paar Wochen nicht mehr, aber in diesem Moment… Junge, wie sehr er sie hasste.

Dies ist das letzte bisher veröffentlichte Kapitel auf Englisch. Ich kann also nicht sagen wann ich das nächste Mal poste, da ich jetzt immer auf ein Update des englischen Originals warten muss. Ich übersetzte der Autorin allerdings alle eure Reviews und umso mehr Reviews sie bekommt, desto motivierter ist sie beim weiter schreiben. Sobald es ein englisches Kapitel gibt, werde ich mich bemühen es so schnell wie möglich zu übersetzen.


End file.
